That's What You Get
by weepingwriter
Summary: That's what you get when you let your heart win. The Swan girls found out the hard way when they ran away with their loves the Cullen brothers. Add a five and a one and a half year old to the mix and you get their mess of a family! Haterville High Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so people said that we should write a sequel instead.  
****And that's what we did.  
****The reviewers get what the reviewers want.  
****Enjoy It! **

**-Denver & Kate**

**Disclaimer: Do we look like we own anything? Really, We Mean Come On! We're Two High School Juniors That Only Own The Books. Hehe. The Title Goes To Paramore!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"Mommy, Daddy wake up." Gianna screamed jumping up and down on her "parents" bed.

"Gianna Grace," Bella tiredly said sitting up in bed.

"Yes?" Innocently Gianna answered.

"Oh you crazy girl." Bella laughed grabbing the squirming little girl, and tickling her sides.

"You two are way to loud." Edward mumbled sliding his head under his pillow, trying to block out the noise coming from his girls.

"Daddy!" Gianna giggled, jumping and plopping down as Edward's back. "Wakie, wakie eggs and bakie."

"I'm up, I'm up." Edward smiled lifting Gianna into his arms. "We go back to sleep now."

"No, up daddy, everybody waiting."

"Gianna," Edward complained.

"Aunt Ali going crazy." Gianna smiled. Her blonde hair long hair, that matched Rose's to a tee, was all messy- probably knotted too.

"Why?" Bella wondered.

"Uncle Jazzy knocked her up." Gianna giggled. "It's a secret though, so, shh!"

"Okay, let's get moving before Alice finds a knife like Rose did." Edward laughed at the memory, as he threw Gianna over his shoulder taking Bella's hand in his as they made their way out of the room. "I guess I spoke to soon."

"Alice just put the knife down!" Jasper screamed. The sharp object was pointed right at him, his face looked scared. As for Alice's she looked like she wanted payback for something.

"You knocked me up!"

"Alice shut up I just got Matthew back to sleep and I like to keep it that way." Rose stated closing her bedroom softly, walking over to Alice with a baby monitor in her hand. "Now shut up Alice, okay?" Surprise, surprise, Rose had found out she was pregnant two weeks after they got to the cabin, hence why sometimes they are still called rabbits. It was nice having a little baby in the house and all. Gianna was pretty upset that she couldn't do anything with the baby and she wasn't the baby in the family, but was happy that it was a girl.

"Calm down Rose," Emmett reminded her.

"I'm running on no sleep here Em so shut it." Rose hissed at her boyfriend. "Now everyone just be quiet and I'll be happy."

"See daddy, I told you. They all nuts." Gianna laughed.

"Gigi, Alice is nuts no doubt about that. Other than that I think the rest of us are normal."

"Watch it Edward or you'll be next to get your balls chopped off."

"Alice, little kid in the room." Bella laughed warning her older sister.

"Daddy got balls?" Gianna asked seriously causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes he does." Bella answered. "Rose help me get that knife away from her."

"Back up Barbie." Alice hissed at Rose.

"Watch it Pixie." Rose hissed back. "Now just put down the knife Alice. Think about this really hard. Is having a baby going to ruin your life that much?"

"I won't fit into all my pretty clothes." Alice said breaking down crying, she dropped the knife onto the floor and slid down the wall.

"Is this what your complaining about?" Jasper asked in shock, she threatened to kill him with a knife.

"Jazzy, I'm going to be fat." Alice cried out.

"Alice," Jasper laughed. "You'll still be beautiful."

"Yeah a beautiful fat whale." Alice complained.

"It's called pay back." Rose smirked.

"Rosalie!" Alice stated braking down crying.

"What? You laughed at me when I got fat." Rose shrugged looking from Jasper to Alice. Jasper's eyes begged her to stop, she knows she should but it was fun. "It's time for it to be the other way around."

"Mommy, I hungry." Gianna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Gianna be patient."

"I'm not patient though."

"Well you should be silly girl. If you're hungry go wait down stairs now." Bella smiled watching a happy Gianna run down the stairs.

"Love you may want to go with her." Edward stated. "Remember last time you didn't."

"If I remember correctly she asked you last time." Bella shot back pulling Edward down the stairs with her.

* * *

"Rose what are you doing?" Emmett asked walking into their room.

"Just watching her, shh." Rose smiled. "I love it when her sleep. He looks so peaceful and like my baby girl."

"So he doesn't look like a girl?" Emmett whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Em," Rose stated. "I just don't want her growing up anymore. She's almost two already. Soon she'll be graduating high school."

"Matilda's not even one and a half yet." Emmett laughed.

"So what Emmett. She's growing up to fast and I just don't like it."

"I know you don't Rose." Emmett smiled pulling Rose closer as a loud wail came rushing through the room.

"Matty no tears." Rose said lifting Matilda into her arms.

"Momma?" The tiny brunette cried out. Matilda Esme Cullen, a bubbly almost two-year-old. Matilda, because it means powerful battler and her whole life would be a battle- especially with the family they had. Esme because she actually knows and cares about her granddaughters. When they left they knew their parents could never know but one day an email from Esme came, she sounded frightened, scared and hopeless in finding her sons. They talked about it for almost a month before deciding to tell her that they are all okay and everything and that Esme was going to a grandmother to a baby girl. That's what made her crazy, and she kept sending presents. As an example one day they all came back from school and there on the front porch of the cabin was a beautiful baby room furniture set.

"Hey baby girl," Rose smiled, brush the brunette curls out of Matilda's brown eyes.

"Dada," Matilda smiled as soon as she saw Emmett's face.

"Hey Matty," Emmett smiled taking his daughter into his arms, cradling her in them. "I love you silly girl."

"Dada," Matilda stated again with a smiled thins time.

* * *

"Alice?" Jasper asked knocking on the bathroom door in their en-suite bathroom.

"Go away Jasper." Alice cried. She locked her self in the bathroom since the incident this morning and that was nearly three hours ago.

"Alice, baby, come on. You know Rose, she's just being her normal self." Jasper said pounding on the bathroom door. "Just come out or let me in. One way or another, just unlock the bathroom door."

"Leave me alone!" Alice screamed.

"Do you want me to get Bella for you?" Jasper questioned. Alice and Bella became closer over the two years, Rose too. But still there is something that just pulls those two younger ones together more.

"Can you?" Alice whispered.

"Alice?" Bella smiled. "Come on open the door."

"Bella I can't do this, I'm too young."

"Ali," Bella pulled Alice into a much needed hug. "Sis, you can do this. We all see the way both you and Jasper are when you're watching Gigi and Matilda. I think you know you can do it."

"It's just…."

"Scary?" Bella finished raising an eyebrow.

"Very,"

"Well don't worry about that then. Everyone here is going to help you, trust us on that one." Bella smiled. "Now let's get out of this bathroom. I know you and you're probably hungry, let's go eat. Edward and Gigi went to pick up some pizza."

"Hawaiian?" Alice asked with a smile.

"We can call and tell them to get you some Hawaiian pizza, little Pixie." Bella laughed.

"Ew, Hawaiian?" Emmett said when Bella and Alice made it down the stairs.

"Hey, Hawaiian is good." Rose pointed out slapping the back of Emmett's head.

"What's with the Emmett abuse?" Emmett pouted causing everyone to laugh.

"It's cause we love you and your stupidity, Em." Rose stated giving him a kiss.

* * *

"What you looking at love?" Edward said walking up behind Bella.

"Emails from my dad. The same like always. He wants us home." Bella smiled sadly.

"You miss him don't you?" Edward asked pulling Bella into a hug.

"Of course, I just want to respond to him and tell him I'm okay, Alice and Rose are okay. But we can't and that hurts." Bella cried.

"Bells," Edward stated. "I know something else is bothering you, what is it?"

"Read." Bella stated, that's all she could say, as she pointed to email she printed out.

_My Dearest Baby Girl,_

_I'm sorry baby girl. I know the stuff I said to you and Rose two years ago was horrible. God, I feel so bad about that. I can forgive you for running off with that boy, for all three of you running away with those boys. His mother tells me they're safe and not to worry about anything at all. Just know that you are fine and well taken care of. But I'm a father to three growing daughters; I can never feel that you're all safe till you're back home where you belong. Why does his mother get to talk to you and I don't? I just want you to call or email me Bells. Please. I saw a picture, when I went there- to their house. The one with Rose and that baby, who is she? It's been two long years Bella; I don't care if you're still with him anymore. I just want my girls home. __I doubt you will respond. Alice, Rose, or you have. Please Bells; I know you are reading these._

_I moved on like you're hoping I would finally. Her names Sue, and has two kids- a son, Seth and a daughter Leah. They're ten and thirteen. God Bells, just looking at them made me miss you three even more. I just wanted to let you know, I popped the question to her and she said yes. __We're getting married in two months and I want my daughters and their new family there. Carlisle and Esme are even coming. Please come Bells, I'm begging you. _

_I love you my baby girl __to the moon and back,_

_-Dad. _

"He moved on." Bella cried. "He's forgetting about us."

"Bella," Edward said. "Nowhere in this email has he said he's replacing you. He wants you there."

"But he's going to have his own family there," Bella said.

"You are still part of his family." Edward pointed out. "And if you want to go, we'll go. But you really need to talk about this with Alice and Rose."

"Okay,"

"Do it now love, before you not have enough courage to do it. If you want I'll go with you."

"I need to talk to them alone about this Edward." Bella smiled kissing Edward on the lips. "Thanks though. You get to put a very hyper Gianna to bed."

"Oh crap."

"Blame Emmett on that one. He gave her ice cream."

"Emmett!" Edward screamed running down the stairs.

"Run Gigi, run!" Emmett screamed placing Matilda into his arms as he ran around the house, Edward fast on his tail.

"Emmett you break her you're dead." Rose yelled in a stern voice. "Alice what's with the ketchup on the Hawaiian pizza?"

"It's good." Alice shrugged.

"Ali, Rosy?" Bella asked quietly walking down the stairs, the email folded in her hands.

"Yeah Belly Boo?" Rose smiled.

"Can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

"This." Bella stated handing them the email. "He wants us to go."

"Oh so now he listens to me," Alice snickered rolling her eyes.

"Alice this is so not the time to be doing that." Rose said.

"I want to go, I mean come on. He's sorry Rose we can't just let there be guilt following around him for the rest of his life. Plus how do you think he and Carlisle feel when they find out the have a granddaughter that they never knew?"

"Bells," Rose said.

"I'm in. I'm always up for a road trip." Alice shrugged. "And I kind of want to meet these two brats."

"Alice," Bella laughed. "So Rose, what you say? Are you coming or not? I know dad would want to meet his granddaughter."

"I'm in."

* * *

**Okay so we know it's kind of short, it will get longer don't worry.  
****Hope you like this.  
****We had fun writing it.  
****Please Review!  
****We Love Them : )**

**Okay So Here Are The Thank Yous For  
****Chapter 14 Of Haterville High!**

**CBC1-** hey new person. You get cookie cake! I know you wanted us to continue just from two years ahead but we like this one a little better. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the new story!

**Edward-Cullen-1-** hi again to you too! Hehe, I hope you like this idea a little better, and don't worry this story is going to be about twenty chapters. Katelyn and I planed it all out today! What happened to Renee? We really didn't think about that, so it may come up in this story so way in a flashback or something.

**ILove JasperHale-** thank god you're not going to stop reading, that would make me all emotional, better known to my friends as strange Denver. I wanted to use the other couples too, as my friend Em-Shizzle (as I call her) says that without the beauty (Rose) and the beast (Emmett) there is no twilight. Now that I think about that it doesn't make much sense, ops. My bad. Anyway I hope I fixed the 'stated' thing. Thanks for telling me about that and also for the review!

**- **hey again! Too mushy, I hope this one isn't like that. I took you're idea with Alice. I thought it was cute with the knife. Haha my step mom did that to my dad. Very funny thing to witness. Thanks for reviewing!

**EmoBella- **I know you wanted us to continue just from two years ahead but we like this one a little better. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the new story!

**Aubrey My Love (WhoaMyCoke)- **I thought it was a cute ending too, Katelyn just wanted to continue but since she said I wrote tons of times before she went with me on the idea. Man, I do love new people but they eat all my cookie cakes. I miss them. Poor Charlie is right, but he'll be back soon don't you worry one bit! Hehe, she slept with a gay guy on the cheerleading squad? We don't have any guys on ours- only when we have our one game of powder puff, which is next week, and we are totally going to kill the seniors. Press the review button at the bottom when your done. You know I love them : )

**Sabby- Poo (sabrinaluvstwilight)- **there is a story behind Alligator. I was really hyper on the last day of school since they gave us ice pops and some bitch that use to be another one of my best friends walked by and I was like this alligator is gonna kill you so watch it bitch. And since then it just stuck. Hehe. I don't put chocolate icing on cakes. I put red icing cause it's blood from evil things. You get to make yourself pancakes every time you give me a long review. I had a stalker in my life in middle school. The dude is a creeper. Thank god I go to another high school. Meaningless good stuff. Review soon!

**Wannabebella: **yeah! I'm happy you thought it wasn't cheesy or too cheesy for that matter. I know, me too about the Charlie thing. I should have given a sneak preview but I didn't. We wrote and wrote. Yes it makes sense but I'm lazy. Hehe. They don't regret it mostly, the title just means like all they missed when they left. That's all.

**OooCharmedOneooo- **They are triplets but not identical, think fraternal; the same for the Cullen boys too. Thanks for reading!

**goldenrose37-** Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like the new story!

**MidoriGreenTea- **sweet and shocking is what I aim for! You're friends' sound like rabbits with all the stories I've been hearing. Hehe. My cousin is totally mature for a three-year-old. It scares me a little and all but it's also kind of funny. Why does it seem that you always get left behind in all these stories? Thanks for cheering me up!

**Gracethebestestvampire-** sorry if I forgot, I got so many lately that I may have forgot someone. SORRY!

**WeatherwitchXxX**- she what? Poor Charlie is right! Not cheesy is my aim. Here's the sequel! Enjoy!

**BlackDeathAngel- **slap Charlie all you want chick-a-dee! It's yours to do. It seems like you don't need any cookies. Are you always this hyper? Wait how do I do both? I'm confused!

**twilightlover333- **thanks for reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter.  
****We know it's not long like we promised and all.  
****Sorry about that!**

**-Denver & Katelyn!**

**OMG!  
****Katelyn is in the marching band and guess what?  
****They won number one in the country!  
****Party time!  
****Now Let's Hope The  
****Football team wins tonight and then we go to states!  
**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: us owning everything? PSH! We want to own boyfriends but we don't.  
****But Katelyn's brother says he'll be my boyfriend!  
****He's six though. ****So I don't know!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Where's Matty, Gianna?" Rose asked looking at her niece's face sternly. Rose knew Emmett was up to something, he always was- that's just Emmett. Tomorrow they're all heading off to Phoenix. Rose didn't know how she got talked into that one.

"Uncle Emmett took her outside. He said I couldn't. Mommy and Daddy would kill him." Gianna answered quietly rocking back and forth on her feet. She was nervous because Emmett said not to tell Rose.

"Come her than short stuff, let's go hurt Uncle Emmett." Rose smirked lifting Gianna into her arms.

"It's snowing!" Gianna cheered happily. She loved the snow, and living in the Pocono's you get a lot of it.

"Now we seriously are going to hurt him." Rose muttered under her breath.

"Momma," Matilda smiled wobbling over to Rose, a snowball in her glove-covered hands.

"Hey there princess." Rose laughed, "Where's daddy?" Rose asked as Matilda pointed towards the side of the house. "You two go back inside, it's too cold out here for you."

"I watch her." Gianna stated grabbing Matilda's hand and leading her to the back door. Gianna was a perfect older cousin to Matilda; she protected her and helps her, and showed her some new things.

"Okay Gi," Rose smiled. "Em where are you?"

"Hey there beautiful." Emmett smiled.

"Drop the snowball right now Emmett!"

"What if I don't?" Emmett smirked evilly and playfully at the same time. "What if I do this?" He asked throwing it straight for Rose's face.

"Emmett you are so dead!" Rose screamed whipping the snow off herself before running straight into Emmett and knocking him on to the ground.

* * *

"Mommy?" Gianna asked walking into her parent's room, "Where are we going?"

"Tomorrow?" Bella asked getting a nod in response. "To see some old faces."

"But where? Daddy wouldn't tell me." Gianna complained.

"Come here angel." Bella smiled pushing the desk chair away from the desk, which held the computer and pulled Gianna on to her lap. "Do you remember my dad?"

"The evil dude?" Gianna asked. She knew Bella and Edward weren't her real parents, but the ones she did have where not around.

"That's Phil baby. Charlie was the one at the hospital that one time."

"The one the Rose yelled at?" Gianna questioned.

"Yes him." Bella smiled. "You see he's getting married and wants us all there. So that's where we are going."

"Is that him?" Gianna asked pointing to a picture in a black frame that sat on one of the book shelves flanking the fireplace. It was that picture that brought back happy memories of her childhood. The picture was of Charlie, her, Alice and Rose. They went to Disney one time and it was taking right in front of the castle.

"Yep, that was taken when I had to be a little older that you." Bella remembered.

"So we get to see him?"

"Yes baby. Tomorrow we are going on a road trip. How does that sound?"

"Fun," Gianna smiled hugging Bella tightly. "I gots to go find Matty nows, this is fun mommy."

"Be careful and no more asking Uncle Emmett for ice cream. Understand?"

"Yes mommy." Gianna smirked evilly.

* * *

"Jasper I need knew clothes!" Alice complained walking out of the walk in closet.

"Alice you didn't even get big yet."

"Yet?" Alice looked shocked to say the least. "I gained ten pounds Jaz."

"Alice," Jasper said. "You still look beautiful, actually even more beautiful then before."

"My dad's going to think a fat cow." Alice cried.

"Alice you're not a fat cow."

"Then why do I have to where a pregnancy dress?" Alice asked.

"Cause you're pregnant."

"So I want to wear a cute dress like Bella and Rose,"

"Al, you look beautiful in that dress."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Alice." Jasper said kissing Alice. "I love you."

"We love you too." Alice smiled.

* * *

"Mommy where's the road?" Gianna complained when they got to the Newark International Airport.

"Blame daddy on that one Gi," Bella laughed.

"Emmett, Jasper and I all decided that there was no way we were going to sit in a car ride for more than twelve hours with you five."

"No dada. Icky."

"Matilda put your jacket back on." Emmett begged. "I don't know why your mother put you in a tank top in the middle of winter."

"Dada no!"

"Rose help me here,"

"This is why I told you not to let her take it off Em." Rose laughed. "Matty, jacket on now."

"Momma,"

"Matilda Esme Cullen, jacket on now." Rose demanded. "One…Two….Three..."

"Icky?"

"This one isn't icky Matilda." Rose smiled.

"How did you do that?" Emmett stated.

"She likes me better right Matty?"

"k." Matilda stated with a smile jumping into Rose's arms. "Teddy?"

"Em it's in the bag."

"Which one Rose? You have like five."

"Two Emmett. Stop complaining." Rose said rolling her eyes. "It's in the one that says Matilda on it."

"Of course it is." Emmett said.

"Guys can we start moving along? I really want some strawberry ice cream right now." Alice smiled rubbing her stomach slightly with her hand.

"And this is one of the normal cravings." Rose laughed.

"You want ice cream at six in the morning Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I do with pickles."

"That's just gross." Emmett stated.

"Go get me it now Jasper!"

"Yes ma'am." Jasper laughed.

"Uncle Jazzy I come too." Gianna stated running over to Jasper. "I want candy."

"Jaz please don't get her candy." Edward begged.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Dad sent Esme." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"My boys." Esme screamed pulling all three of her 'boys' into a big hug.

"Hi mom." Jasper smiled.

"Where is my granddaughter?" Esme asked looking around for Rose and Matilda.

"Esme I would like you to meet, Matilda Esme Cullen." Rose smiled handing Matilda over to the overly excited grandmother.

"Momma?" Matilda cried.

"It's okay Matty." Rose reinsured.

"Your father has been waiting for you girls." Esme smiled on their way over to the car. It was a silent ride over to the house besides Gianna's laughter every once in a while.

"My girls?" Charlie said stunned. He couldn't believe they where home, his daughters came home.

* * *

**So this isn't the best chapter.  
****Trust us we know that.  
****But next week will be busy.  
****Please keep up the good reviews!  
****We'll try and update faster if you do so.**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**Weclonededwardcullen- **huh? Twins or triplets for Alice. Maybe we will, maybe we won't. You never know. It seems interesting. Thanks for reviewing and ideas.

**MrsKaylaCullen- **yep a sequel and I hope you are enjoying it!

**Wannabebella- **yes it was loved! Party! I'm use to putting up with annoying things. I have annoying friends sometimes. Rose just has a daughter, I was writing her with a son first but then I thought about it more and realized she would be better with a daughter and I guess I never got them all. Alice is pregnant and Bella does have Gigi. I hoped I fixed what you are confused about. Thanks for reviewing!

**CBC1- **thanks for reviewing!

**EmoBella- **I always end up writing slow first chapters but I'm trying to get them better. Thanks for reviewing!

**Edward-Cullen1- **a little hyper? Hehe. I like orange ones but really I'm not a big fan of creamsicles. We're trying for 20 chapters and hoping we make it that far. They forgot but maybe she'll pop up again. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sabby Poo My Love (sabrinaluvstwilight)- **Rosy was preggy. Hehe, poo poo and pee pee. Nice. OMG I got a new nickname and I thought you would like to know it- Katelyn calls me it and I call her it. I'm officially Ugly Bald Monkey. Hehe. Don't ask if you really don't want to know. Red icing is yummy and sprinkles don't get shoved into your mouth they go on pretty things silly goose. BOO!

**Aubrey (WhoaMyCoke)**- How do you not like Cookie Cakes? They my favorite. My sister doesn't like chocolate or ice cream for that matter. Road trip is what I'm doing for spring break and I'm so excited right now! You threatening me! Evil! I never had senior year yet. Stuck as a junior for another year. Thanks for reviewing!

**Twilightlover333- **if I got you hooked that means I'm doing very good and you get cookie cake- it's the only thing I can make. Ekk! Let's see Alice, Rose, Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Edward are all nineteen. If that helps! Thanks for reviewing!

**MidoriGreenTea-** you reviewed before I updated this so your off the hook. "You knocked me up"- my step mom said that to my dad. I laughed at them. Anyway what if with you and rabbits? I'm curious to the answer you are going to give me. Thanks for reviewing!

**Goldenrose37- **thanks. I know it was a little sloppy but as my English teacher tells us you can't notice your own mistakes. So I'm trying for this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Weatherwitch- **thanks for reviewing!

**Gracethebestestvampire- **they have jobs; I just don't know what they are at this moment. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**BlackDeathAngel- **you hyper ALWAYS! Hehe. But I love it! Why does Emmett abuse bring back bad memories if you don't mind me asking you that? Oh no! Then you get a cookie for me to make you feel better. Party time. Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back!  
And Quickly Too!  
I Just Started To Write And Couldn't Stop.  
Please Review!  
-Denver**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like i own anything? **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"Hi dad," Bella said quietly. She was nervous, two years of that one painful memory all came rushing back. The hospital and where all their, or some of the important ones, where released. "It's us don't worry."

"Oh girls." Charlie said with a smile pulling Bella, Alice and Rose into a big bear hug.

"Can't breathe dad." Rose complained, smiling slightly. Every girl misses their dad even if they hate them; it's the bonding of a father and daughter.

"Sorry Rosy." Charlie smiled. "I just miss my girls."

"Momma!" Matilda screamed from Emmett's arms.

"Matty, shh." Emmett hushed brushing Matilda's hair out of her eyes. "Let mommy talk."

"Come here Princess." Rose smiled kissing Matilda's forehead, taking her into her arms. "Dad I want you to meet someone. Meet your granddaughter Matilda."

"What?" Charlie said stunned. He was a grandfather? He couldn't believe that, his daughters are only nineteen- that's just too young to be a mother.

"Dad," Rose said looking down at her feet. She was embarrassed at first with being a teenage mother and all, but when she held Matilda for the first time and saw how much she looked like Emmett all that faded.

"Why didn't you tell me before Rose? I would have liked to know that!" Charlie finished yelling.

"I'm sorry we didn't but we had to get away dad. We didn't talk to anyone!" Rose said.

"And do you know how bad that hurt me girls?" Charlie said. "I couldn't do anything for months and then Esme said you all where fine. How did she know and I didn't?"

"Dad please just stop this before we just turn around and leave again." Alice warned.

"You want to know what hurt dad?" Rose said, "You making us leave everything we loved."

"I was only protecting you girls. That was my job."

"We weren't little kids anymore. We have the choice to decided our lives." Alice said butting in.

"Okay why don't we all just drop this?" Esme said. "This is supposed to be a happy time and we are going to make it that. Now all the past things are going to stay in the past. Understand?" Esme asked, getting nods in response. "Good than. Charlie be happy, you have a granddaughter and another grandchild on the way. It's exciting!"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah dad you see…" Alice trailed off.

"Mary Alice,"

"Ew, please not that name. I hate it." Alice shuddered. "Dad for once be happy for me,"

"It I'll be something I have to get use too. My little girls are not so little anymore."

"Matty you want to see grandpa?" Rose asked Matilda who was still in her hands. "Dad, meet your granddaughter."

"Momma?" Matilda cried.

"It's okay baby." Rose smiled, as Matilda got comfortable in Charlie's arms. "I think she likes you dad."

"She's beautiful Rose," Charlie smiled kissing Matilda's forehead.

"Daddy," Gianna asked.

"Is that Gianna?" Charlie smiled. He may not have liked his ex-wife and her husband for what he did to his daughters but that doesn't mean he never liked Gianna.

"Hi ya." Gianna said shyly.

"Since when are you shy?" Edward asked.

"Now." Gianna giggled.

"Well snap out of it silly girl."

"Charlie? Where are you?" A voice stated walking into the house.

"In here Sue." Charlie said with a smile on his face.

"Oh," Sue said looking at everyone crowding the room.

"I would like you to meet my daughters." Charlie said resting his hand at the small of her back. "Alice, Rose and Bella."

"Hi," Sue stated. "I thought you said they weren't coming?"

"I never said that, I just didn't get any response from them." Charlie said. "Girls you can go to your room its still exactly how you left it."

"Okay," Alice said making their way over to the staircase.

"They can't go up there Charlie. Remember we discussed this, Leah's going in that room!" Sue yelled.

"Change of plans for right now Sue. My daughters are home okay? I've been waiting for this moment for two years now Sue."

"But everything is messed up now Charlie. We didn't make room for them at all."

"We'll make it Sue. I need them there." Charlie stated.

"Now I have to go call the planner." Sue huffed turning on her heels and marching into the kitchen.

"This is insane." Rose stated plopping down on her bed. Their house wasn't big compared to some of the others around it, but it was theirs. Their father when he found out Renee was having triplets knocked down the wall making one big bedroom instead of two medium ones. It was huge to say the least. Each girl had a queen bed in different corners, the walls all four different colors. Pictures and posters of memories covered them completely. It was their heaven.

"Momma no," Matilda said jumping on the bed.

"Who are you all?" a teenaged girl asked standing in the doorway.

"Um… we're Charlie's daughters." Bella answered.

"Oh thank god." Leah stated. "I'm Leah, Sue's daughter. She driving me insane."

"Okay than." Alice laughed.

"Alice I think we meet your twin." Jasper laughed and soon everyone was.

"Watch it mister." Alice warned.

"Uncle Jazzy in trouble!" Gianna screamed.

"Oh you better run little one." Jasper screamed chasing Gianna around the room.

"Well I'll leave you all to get settled in." Leah smiled walking out of the room.

"Jasper hurt her and die." Bella warned.

"I won't, maybe." Jasper smirked tickling Gianna causing her to giggle in delight.

"Mommy, Daddy save me." Gianna giggled.

"He'll do great." Rose whispered into Alice's ear.

"I know he will." Alice responded with a smile rubbing her hand over her stomach.

* * *

"Girls I thought I would make you your favorite dinner." Charlie said.

"You cook dad?" Bella said astonished. "We had to do most of the cooking."

"I know but I learned." Charlie shrugged. "Now everyone dig in."

"Mommy dinos!"

"I guess I got to her heart." Charlie laughed.

"It's the only thing he does know how to make." Sue laughed taking a seat next to her fiancé.

"Sue I can make other things."

"Yeah good pizza too." A boy said.

"Seth," Charlie laughed. "The pizza came made already."

"I'll be right back." Bella smiled excusing her self politely before walking up the stairs.

"Why don't we go check on her Rose?" Alice questioned.

"Sure." Rose said. "We'll be right back."

"Bells?" Alice said. "What's wrong girly?"

"He replaced us," Bella cried. "He has a new family, I don't even know why we came."

"Belly-Boo," Rose stated. "He would never replace us and you know that. We're the best things in Dad's life."

"Girls is everything okay?" Charlie asked knocking on the door. He was worried and he could tell something was wrong.

"Dad everything is fine." Bella said whipping away the tears that fell before putting a smile onto her face and walked out of the door.

"Okay, than." Charlie smiled. "You girls know you can talk to me no matter what about anything, right?"

"We know dad." Alice said.

"Good now let's go eat before Gianna eats it all."

"See Rose, she's taking after Emmett." Bella pointed out laughed.

"Momma!" Matilda cried out.

"I'm right here Matty."

"You need to let her cry sometimes you know." Sue pointed out.

"I don't need you help raising my own kid." Rose spat out.

"I was just saying something." Sue stated.

"Well than don't, raise your own kids." Rose hissed.

"Rosalie," Charlie stated. "Apologize."

"I don't need to dad." Rose said.

"Rose," Emmett said.

"Don't Emmett." Rose said sitting down.

* * *

"I hate her!"

"Bella," Edward stated.

"No she's trying to ruin everything. Taking my dad away and all. It's not going to happen."

"Bella don't do this to your dad. Just let him be happy for once." Edward said.

"But I know she's using him Edward." Bella complained, hearing giggles coming from down the stairs. "He loves those girls already."

"Of course he does Love." Edward smiled. "Just give her sometime. Do it for your dad."

"Ugh," Bella stated. "If she does anything to him she's dead!"

"Okay than," Edward laughed.

"Go grab Gianna and tell her it's bed time. We have to wake up early tomorrow. Your mom wants to take us all to breakfast tomorrow."

"So my dad's going to be there isn't he?" Edward pouted.

"Oh no pouting, you're worse than Gianna sometimes."

"Hey," Edward said kissing Bella.

"You two break it up, little kids in the room." Rose said with a laughed.

"Mommy Aunt Rose said it was bedtime, I no tired." Gianna pouted with a yawn. "I don't want to go to bed."

"Gi, it's way past your bed time."

"Are you going to bed mommy?" Gianna asked climbing up on the bed between her parents.

"I think everyone is Angel, climb in now." Edward said kissing Gianna's forehead. "Night,"

"Night daddy, I love you. You too mommy." Gianna smiled.

"Night everyone." Bella said as Rose got up and turned off the lights.

Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

* * *

**Good, Bad or Ugly?  
****I thought I would give you guys a quick update.  
****This week I have a five-page essay to do** **and I didn't start it yet  
****But it's on Twilight, how hard can it be?  
****So you get an update when I should be doing that!**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**SABBY POO WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
****I MISS YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Goldenrose37-** thanks. More ideas! Thanks for them! I'll see about that one. Thanks again.

**EmoBella- **Gigi is cute, if I say so myself. You never heard of pickles and ice cream? Really? That's one of the man things I always hear of as a pregnancy craving. Thanks for reviewing!

**MrsKaylaCullen-** thanks for reviewing again!

**Aubrey (WhoaMyCoke)-** do you like waffles instead? Cause I'll give you waffles every time you review! It's a good deal; waffles are yummy in my tummy. For spring break I'm going to New Mexico. I don't drink so that's no problem and my best guy friend is bring his girlfriend, whom I'm best friends with. Hehe. So no one night stands with him, eww! Sure you didn't do that. PSH! Drama is going to start soon, I just don't know when yet. Threaten me a lot more, it actually gets me writing. Hehe.

**MidoriGreenTea- **my friends too. I'm sadly the only non-pervert at my lunch table. They call me goody-to-shoes. I just laugh. Thanks for reviewing!

**twilightlover333-** I still didn't like last chapter, but as long as you like it I'm good. I love getting ideas and requests. As I say 'the reviewer gets what the reviewer wants'. It's true too. So I'm trying not to make her a total brat, and I hope you think so too. It's not a too boring review. Thanks for the review!

**Weatherwitch- **thanks. I don't think I'm that talented. I just sit in Math, English, Social Justice and Global studies and just write and write. I get bored in those classes as you can tell.

**BlackDeathAngel- **oh no! Terrible! No abusing you! I want to hear this story with batman! Sounds interesting! Not hyper? Now that scares me a little, just kidding. I'm always hyper so I don't know me not hyper. Maybe the relationship will last maybe it won't you never know. I have some tricks up my sleeve! I actually never had a snowball fight, but I do go and push my brothers into the snow a lot. It's always fun hearing them complain that they have snow in their jackets. Hehe I'm not a good role model to them. No not the snowman. They kill poor snowman?

**debbie-lou-** thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**You should be happy I'm writing this while watching  
****One Tree Hill, which I'm addicted too. **

**Anyway please enjoy this!  
****-Denver**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Why are you making us do this?" Emmett asked whining as he did so.

"Oh cut the whining Emmett. The two girls aren't even complaining." Rose laughed.

"They haven't been around our dad long enough Rose." Jasper stated. "Usually no one last more then ten seconds around him."

"But your mom's here so that should make it less weird." Bella said as Edward wrapped his arm protectively around her and Gianna, who was in her arms. "At least a little less."

"Let's just get this over with. If we do it would be less time we have to spend with him. My mom doesn't annoy us as much." Edward said adding emphasize to the 'as much'.

"That's the spirit." Bella laughed giving Edward a kiss on his cheek as they walked up to the dinner they all chose to meet at earlier.

"I'm not going in there." Alice said pouting. "I do not want to."

"Alice," Jasper asked. "What's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you."

"It's just….." Alice started.

"It's just what Alice?"

"It's nothing, just these stupid hormones." Alice laughed whipping away the tears falling from her eyes.

"It has to be something."

"It's just stupid, I shouldn't have brought it up." Alice added a fake smile to her face. "Anyway let's go in, I don't care anymore and your mom is probably wondering where we are."

"But you promise to tell me later than? I want to know why Alice," Jasper said wrapping his arm protectively around Alice, just like Edward had done to Bella. "Lets go now."

"We waited, these two are being chickens." Rose laughed pointing to Emmett and Edward.

"We are not." Emmett stated.

"Yes you are Em," Rose laughed. "Matilda get away from the stairs!" Rose yelled. Matilda demanded, by throwing a temper tantrum of course, that she got to walk. Her big girl, she thinks.

"Momma no!"

"Momma yes." Rose said pulling Matilda into her arms. "No kicking Matty,"

"No!" Matilda screamed.

"Matilda, behave right now." Rose demanded. She had to start now if the terrible twos are just around the corner.

"Momma alk."

"Matty not around here okay?" Rose smiled knowing exactly what Matilda wanted.

"You're finally here!" Esme smiled greatly. She was going to make sure she saw her sons and their family as much as she could during their stay here. Knowing that she brought her camera with her, with two extra battery packs incase one dies and two extra memory cards. Carlisle just laughed at that.

"Mom, you just saw us all yesterday." Emmett laughed. "Where's dad?"

"Making a phone call for work, but that doesn't matter right now."

"Grandma!" Gianna yelled jumping out of Bella's arms and going straight for Esme's.

"This can't be Gianna, it just can't." Esme shook her head. "You're too big to be Gianna."

"It's me, I just grew a lot."

"That isn't possible." Esme teased. "You couldn't have grown that big since yesterday."

"I didn't silly," Gianna giggled. "You just shrunk."

"I shrunk huh?" Esme laughed. "Well maybe I did than."

"Esme?" Carlisle said walking over to his wife.

"Carlisle they're here." Esme smiled proudly.

"Great." Carlisle smiled, but everyone knew that smile was fake, something he was putting up for Esme because he knew how much this meant to her. "How are you all?"

"Good." All three Cullen boys answered back. They really didn't want to be here.

"Let's get this out in the open." Esme smiled. "I know all of you don't want to be here right now,"

"Grandma I want to be here." Gianna interrupted.

"Okay than Gigi," Esme laughed. "Everyone but I myself and Gianna don't want to be here and we know that. But lets make it a happy time please?"

"Mom come on Dad doesn't want us here we know that." Emmett stated. "He never wanted us in his life, we all know that. To him we were just obstacles in his way."

"That's not true Emmett." Carlisle said.

"Dad it's you we are talking about, so it is true." Edward stated. "We've noticed it our whole life."

"Fine, if you don't want me here I'll be happy to leave." Carlisle said standing up, and walking out the door.

"Emmett, Edward and Jasper." Esme said. "He came here to apologize to you boys and all you do is ignore him and turn your back. Your father knows what he's done to you three in the past as not the best dad ever, but he's making up for it now. Now I think you three need to go say you're sorry. This stupid thing is ridicules."

"Sorry to break this to you all but I kind of agree with your mom." Alice sadly smiled. They knew how bad this was bothering all the boys, it was just like their parents where bothering them.

"Alice don't make me do this." Jasper complained.

"No Jaz. This is going to help a lot if you all just talk to him."

"I don't need to talk to him if I don't want to Alice. He's my father, my father. I don't want talk to him I don't need to."

"Jasper," Alice said tears are flooding her eyes. She just wants what's best for him, and if that's talking to his father than so be it. It will help him, and she knows damn well.

"No Alice, I'm done talking about this." Jasper said. When he was he was done talking about things, Jasper usually meant he was done with it.

"Mommy?" Gianna asked tears in her eyes.

"Honey what's wrong?" Bella asked pulling Gianna immediately onto her lap. "Don't cry baby girl, please no tears right now. You know I don't like tears, Gigi."

"Mommy they scary,"

"Gianna," Jasper said. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me."

"No he scary."

"Carlisle?" Edward asked getting a nod in response. "Princess, don't worry we are all scared of him some time."

"Don't you dare say that to her Edward, he's your father!" Bella screamed.

"Will you three just stop with this whole thing? We know you want us to forgive him, but we just can't just tell him we forgive him. It's not going to happen so stop trying to make it. When we want to we will, but right now just let us do what we want." Emmett screamed following in Carlisle footsteps.

"Bella can you?" Rose asked pointing to Matilda who was sitting happily in her high chair.

"Sure, go talk to him Rose." Bella smiled pulling the high chair closer to her, tickling Matilda's side playfully.

"Momma bye-bye." Matilda waved back and forth watching Rose leave.

"She'll be back silly girl." Bella laughed.

"Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Not here, not now Alice."

"I just want to talk about this Jasper and don't you dare tell me you don't want to cause I've had enough of that shit." Alice hissed.

"Little ears in the room Alice,"

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here." Esme frowned. "I really just wanted you boys to talk to your father."

"Esme relax. It was bound to happen sometime this week. Why now, I don't really know." Bella shrugged.

"Daddy M'n'M's!"

"Not that much sugar Gianna." Edward said smiling.

"But daddy,"

"But Gianna." Edward laughed.

* * *

"Emmett wait up." Rose screamed. "You know I can't run in these heels!"

"Than why do you wear them?" Emmett questioned.

"Cause they're cute." Rose smiled. "Now will you please stop it!"

"Just go back in there Rose," Emmett said. "I just need sometime to think."

"I won't go back in there, not with out you Em." Rose said as Emmett stopped running and walked over to her. "Emmett you got to hear everything my father did to me and all, I just want you to let me in someway or another to that!"

"I can't Rose."

"Why not Em? Why can't you just tell me everything?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about him, Rose. Things I don't like to remember."

"I know you don't want me to push you, I get that Emmett. But I let you know every single thing in my life." Rose said as they sat down on the bench.

"I know," Emmett said looking at his feet.

"Than let me in Emmett, just let me all the way in for once." Rose said.

"My dad didn't want any of us, after the others died my dad decided that they shouldn't have kids."

"Em,"

"Rose don't you say he did care because not once had he shown up at any of our games and such. Edward and Jasper didn't really care anything about it. They thought as long as mom showed up things where okay. But to me, I tried everything I could to get him there."

"So I guess we all have at least one messed up parent." Rose laughed causing Emmett to laugh along. "I love you Em."

"I love you too Rose."

"Sorry to break up the love fest," Bella laughed. "But your daughter wanted to see you."

"Come here munchkin." Emmett smiled lifting Matilda into his arms. "Bells, tell me mom that we'll be in, in a second okay?"

"You got it." Bella smiled walking back into the dinner.

"I love you silly girl." Rose smiled tickling Matilda's stomach.

"Momma," Matilda laughed.

"And I love both of you both." Emmett smiled kissing both girls' foreheads with a smile on his face.

* * *

**So what you think?  
****Yeah it might be a little crazy, the ideas and all.  
****I hoped you liked it!  
****Please Review!**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**MrsKaylaCullen- **I feel it's the best I can do. You all reviewing you deserve to be thanked in a good way.

**Weclonededwardcullen- **oh no! How did I miss you! I'm so sorry.

**Aubrey (****WhoaMyCoke)-** OMG! They put an IHOP by me, but I don't live anywhere near a Waffle House. They mostly in the south, I'm a northeastern girl, Jersey one to be exact. I hoping no one nightstands, I'm the only none pervert at my lunch table. Let's just say I hang out with the bad kids in my grade but I'm the good kid. Hehe. I'm the only one the doesn't drink or do drugs, besides this other girl I think. IDK. Anyway I updated so you can't poison my cookie cakes!

**EmoBella-** Sue's an ass, yeah I know that. She's based off my friend's evil witch of a mother. Leah is nice so far; I'm trying to make her nice. They might kick her ass, which knows what I have planed to write. That would be funny though.

**Twilightlover333-** thanks. I'm trying to make her nicer, it's hard though. I finished my essay! OMG! It's complete! But my teachers reading it and fixing it so than I have to go and do what she says need to be changed! But I did finish it! Party time!

**Debbie-lou- **thanks for reviewing!

**Fanpires-68- **NEW PERSON ALERT! Hehe you get to join the party now! oh yeah, that was a little mistake I made. Sorry!

**A is for Angel-** thanks for reviewing!

**Wannabebella-** thanks that it's not too ugly. I'm trying to make it not! Oh such a good movie! I loved it and I love that seen so maybe I'll use it, you never know. Five pages on explaining why Twilight is the new Harry Potter. It sucked- my writing. I can write a story but I can't write that. It's too hard.

**MidoriGreenTea-** why you hate Sue so much? Just wondering that's it. People asked me to make her nice, so I'm trying to write her as a nice girl! Its so hard thought. Okay I'll make them talk sometime. Oh my god, I call my friend a doughnut, for many reasons but the main one is because he eats a lot of doughnuts and because he's squishy, hehe. And my other friend is called pickle because my friend Lisa and I like pickles and we had a debate about it once and it was crazy, but anyway now they made it perverted even when it wasn't supposed to be.

**Alice Penweather- **thanks for reviewing!

**Weatherwitch-** oh it's no problem. Anyway thanks for at least taking sometime to review! I love it when you do. Aww, thanks for the complement. I still don't see it yet, but certainly I will someday.

**Edward-Cullen-1- **I updated to fast for once? Haha, I never did that before. I just got into a writing mood and continued on to write after I posted last chapter. Nope, it's all human. I just can't write the vampire- werewolf kind of story. I guess I love human stories. I'm always half-asleep so don't worry!

**BlackDeathAngel- **I do that to, but to my friends in school. Haha. They get tormented; my friend Lisa is now called Lissy Poo, Rob is Pickle and Brandon is Doughnut. Hehe. Oh I see now. Wait Sleeves? I don't get it. I'm lost like the normal Denver is. Hehe. I get on how Twilight is the new Harry Potter. It sucks. I don't know, my teacher loves me and yours hates you. Why don't you like Charlie and Sue? Just wondering.

**ILove JasperHale- **thanks for finally reading the new story. I missed you. Hehe. I'm trying to put more Seth in, I just can't figure out how yet. Thanks for reviewing!

**Oh My Sabby Poo (sabrinaluvstwilight)- **yippy your back! I'm in love. I always remember, that's cause I missed you silly goose. Okay so I had some issues with that in the beginning of when my dad got together with my step mom, I barely saw him after that, but it all worked out in the end somehow and now her and I have the best friends kind of thing. Hehe your teacher doesn't like you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm Back!  
****Hehe.  
****Anyway, Enjoy This Chapter!**

**-Denver**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly it's true. Except according to my friend Natalie- she owns Robert Pattinson, and I own Kellan Lutz and Jackson Rathbone. One day, she says, we are going to have a double wedding and have a big party with the guys with no shirts on. Hehe. Only in our dreams. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Why in the world are you putting our kids through that Carlisle? I always wondered what you had against them." Esme stated pacing back and forth in their hotel room. They came close to Charlie after all the kids ran away. Phone calls started, till one day Esme got the email back from them, saying everything was okay. "You where so wrapped up in your job I don't think you went to one school thing, or sport they played."

"I'm not talking about this Esme," Carlisle said.

"We are going to talk about this," Esme yelled. "It was one of the main reasons our boys left us!"

"Your boys Esme, they're not mine." Carlisle screamed.

"They are yours Carlisle!"

"No they're that man's Esme. You know how upset I feel every time I look at them and I see that they look exactly like him and nothing like me."

"Carlisle,"

"Esme you fucking cheated on me, I can't get over that okay?"

"It was twenty years ago! You told me you would stay and help me raise them."

"I know I did, and I did do that." Carlisle screamed running his fingers through his hair. "I tried, I can't stand to look at them with out hurting inside. They where supposed to be our kids Esme, ours! Not that man's."

"I'm sorry okay? But the twins just died when it all happened and I was lonely. You threw yourself into working so hard that I never saw you, Carlisle. I needed someone to want me and he was there okay?"

"How was I supposed to know, you where mopping around the old house for months. If you weren't sleeping you where crying Esme."

"I lost two kids at the same time Carlisle, I had to get over it someway."

"Esme, I need to leave. I just need to think." Carlisle said pulling out his bag and started to pack all his clothes. "I love you Esme, just know that."

* * *

"Grandpa!" Gianna bounced into the family room of Charlie's house. Emmett, of course, gave her and Matilda ice cream before they left both of them with Charlie for a couple of hours.

"Gianna get over here!" Sue screamed chasing after her, she held a giggly Matilda in her arms, and an angry look on her face.

"Grandpa save me from the evil witch." Gianna screamed running into Charlie's arms.

"Gigi you are too much like your mother." Charlie laughed.

"Who the hell gives a five-year-old ice cream at seven pm?" Sue asked.

"Dada," Matilda cheered.

"Of course, that's because a kid shouldn't be raising or having a kid." Sue said rolling her eyes handing Matilda over to Charlie. "Take care of them, I need to lay down."

"What are you doing to her crazy girls?" Charlie asked laughing a little.

"Uncle Emmett gave us ice cream."

"I can tell silly girl. Why don't you go find a movie to watch?"

"But grandpa we play Barbie's."

"Barbie's?" Charlie asked, he hasn't played that since Alice and Rose where younger- Bella always seemed to be more into sports than dolls.

"Yes."

"You need to relax a little Gigi, now go pick out a movie."

* * *

"Oh I love this quiet," Rose smiled. She missed Matilda; this was probably the only time she left Matty with someone other than her sisters.

"You miss her Rose," Emmett stated rubbing Rose's back.

"I'm just scared to leave her there with the witch." Rose said.

"Dad's there and trust me Rose, dad will protect her." Alice smiled. "Now let's enjoy this night, no kids and no parents."

"Oh it's peaceful." Bella smiled relaxing.

"Oh zip it Bells, you didn't need to get up at random times in the night for diaper changes and feedings." Rose said. "I was the one up."

"Didn't you have Em?" Jasper asked.

"Him?" Rose laughed. "He slept the whole time."

"I'm sorry it's not my fault I sleep like a rock."

"Hate to break it to you babe, but it is." Rose smiled lightly taping Emmett's cheek and gave him a kiss.

"At least I get some love," Emmett laughed.

"Sometimes." Rose laughed. "Anyway, it just feels great to be a normal teen for once."

"Rosie we are anything but normal." Alice laughed.

"Hey don't you dare call me that Mary." Rose smirked back.

"Why don't we just stop with the name thing?" Jasper said.

"She called me Mary." Alice complained.

"Well it is your name," Bella shrugged.

"Fine than Isabella." Alice said sticking her tongue out.

"Do you three ever stop acting like children?" Edward laughed getting a french-fry thrown at him by Rose.

"Rose I'm eating those."

"Emmett you're always eating." Rose laughed, stealing one and popping it into her mouth.

"I'm a hungry boy." Emmett defended himself. "That's what my mom says."

"That's cause you're her baby boy," Edward laughed.

"I don't understand her reasoning for calling me that. Edward's the youngest." Emmett pointed out.

"It's because you still act like a little kid dumbass." Jasper shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how Emmett was the oldest, it amazed him.

"I need a drink," Alice complained.

"Honey, you can't drink. Actually no one can." Jasper pointed out.

"Did I mention Alice was a party girl?" Bella asked innocently.

"Bella cut the crap out." Alice warned.

"I would if I were you, she almost burned me this morning with her straightener." Jasper said holding in his laugh.

"Dad?" Rose asked answering her cell phone.

"Emmett gave Mattie and Gigi ice cream before all of you left now I can't get them settled down." Charlie laughed. "Now they are running around streaking."

"You gave them a bath didn't you?" Rose laughed.

"They where all sticky." Charlie said. "Rose, just get home as soon as you can. I have to go, Gianna's trying to run outside."

"Okay than." Rose smiled flipping her phone shut. "Bells, your daughter is trying to streak outside."

"Not again." Bella said rolling her eyes. "She's insane."

"If this is how she is now than how do you think she'll be as a teen?" Edward complains. "She'll be like all six of us put together."

"Let's not think about that," Bella smiled. "Emmett when we get back you are taking care of them,"

"Why me?" Emmett asked.

"Because you gave them ice cream for heaven's sake Emmett."

* * *

"Momma," Matilda screamed, still naked as the day she was born, running straight over to Rose,

"Hey their silly girl," Rose smiled lifting Matilda into her arms and kissing her forehead. "Where are your clothes?"

"Nakie!" Matilda laughed.

"It's too cold for that Mattie," Rose said walking up the stairs.

"You too Gianna," Bella said

"But mommy,"

"Gianna listen to your mom," Edward warned earning a pout as Gianna stomped up the stairs.

"So Alice," Charlie smiled. "What's this little one going to be?"

"Um…" Alice smiled looking at Jasper to see if she should tell.

"Go ahead, I know it's been killing you inside Alice." Jasper laughed.

"Well dad, congratulations. You are going to have two new grandsons." Alice smiled being pulled into a hug by Charlie.

* * *

**So what you think?  
****Please tell me!  
****I'd love to hear it!**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**MidoriGreenTea Where Are You? **

**Sabby Poo (sabrinaluvstwilight)- **you're first this time, I think you deserve it! But you don't get any waffles, no long review!

**Weclonededwardcullen- **I actually never been to one and yet my dad lives in Georgia and I still haven't been to one. I got an update before Friday!

**Twilightlover333- **she was evil and is making me change half of it. Go on and kill me now : )

**EmoBella-** I hope you understand now why Carlisle is the way he is. It will make everything slowly get going on the drama for this story.

**Goldenrose37-** thanks for reviewing!

**ILove JasperHale-** well I used your idea, so the whole beginning goes to you : )

**Edward-Cullen-1-** I understand that, don't worry about it. Pixie Stix's things? I can't stop bouncing up and down all the time, usually. My favorite color, I think as of today it's pink but tomorrow it may change.

**BlackDeathAngel-** haha, I hate sleeves but since I live in Jersey I have to wear them during the winter. Haha I doubt that is going to happen, to bad my school doesn't need to follow that. Stupid catholic school. OMG! My history teacher, Mr. Keller, thought I'm crazy. I drew him a picture of a sheep- which for my art skills- it looked like a dog thing and then I drew a giraffe for him- which we now call a dragon thing because it was too demented to think anything other. Carlisle isn't really an ass; so to speak, he just has anger and pain shoved inside of him. Oh, oh, baby tell me the story! I want to hear it!

**Aubrey (WhoaMyCoke)- **oh man, I'm sorry chick-a-dee. Where in New York? I know some people who live there, actually a lot. Parentless is sad. I am a good kid, I swear! My friends went to a party and I went, but at the end of it I was the only one that was still sober and drug free- thank you very much! I love being a goody girl- sometimes. No, you can't shut them down! I die than. But the one in the mall is actually closed, hehe. They knock it down to build Hollister and The Cheese Cake Factory. So dumb. I love my cookies.

**Weatherwitch- **awww, thanks girly!

**debbie-lou- **thanks for reviewing!

**A is for Angel-** thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**So I saw Twilight on Friday! It was awesome. I was so in love with it I'm seeing it again on Wednesday and then again next Wednesday. Hehe. I'm obsessive, it's true! I hope you like this chapter. I already planed out the next one so that should be up soon. Enjoy! –Denver**

**Disclaimer: Okay does it really look like I own Twilight? I mean come on, I'm sixteen and in little over a month I'll be seventeen. My mind isn't as Meyer to think of Twilight. Haha. I'm my dreams I do though. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"I hate this." Alice huffed walking out of the closet to where Jasper was reading some book on their bed. Bella and Rose where downstairs talking to Charlie, and Edward and Emmett took Gianna and Matilda to the park after they both threw a temper tantrum to go. "The dress I found which is perfect doesn't fit anymore."

"Yeah," Jasper answered to into his book to notice what Alice was saying. He found the book on one of the many bookshelves on Bella's blue side of the room.

"Jasper put the book down right now. This is a major problem!" Alice screamed throwing the book across the room.

"Alice," Jasper complained. "I was reading that you know. It's pretty interesting. A girl having to flee her country because of Hitler, and she falls in love with some guy she works with."

"Jaz, hate to break it to you but A Song For Summer is a girls book." Alice laughed shaking her head back and forth. "Now we have a bigger problem than that book. I can't fit into my dress anymore!"

"I guess this means you can go shopping and I know you love that idea Alice." Jasper smiled. "Edward, Emmett and I are going to visit our mom when they get back. Something is off with her for the past two days. Anyway we'll meet you at the restaurant for tonight."

"Bella! Rose we are going shopping!" Alice screamed.

"Alice," Bella complained. "You know I don't like shopping."

"I can get Mattie a dress, she says she refused to wear the dress I got for her." Rose said shaking her head. "Emmett told her it's to showy."

"Do you think I can come?" Leah asked quietly walking into her older soon to be stepsisters' room. "My mom went to some sports store with my brother and I kind of don't want to be stuck here."

"Sure. Just grab your bag and we will head out." Alice smiled. "To the car."

* * *

"Daddy higher." Gianna screamed. They where on the swings, Gianna in a big girl swing and Mattie in a baby swing. "I want to touch the sky. "

"Honey, you can't touch the sky. It's impossible." Edward smiled continuing to push on Gianna's back softly.

"It is, possible." Gianna pouted. "Stop daddy I go on slid now!"

"Okay."

"Dada slide." Matilda smiled clapping her hands together.

"Okay, go with Gigi, Mattie." Emmett smiled lifting Matilda out of the baby swing and setting her on the ground.

"Guys, we need to go." Jasper said running over to them.

"What's going on Jasper?" Edward asked worried.

"Mom, something is wrong with her. I could tell when she called me before." Jasper said worried. "I just can't figure out it."

"Fine, let's go." Edward said. "Gi, come on."

"Daddy slide." Gianna pouted.

"We'll come back later Gianna. Right now we need to go see grandma. I think she misses you." Edward smiled. "Now come on."

"No." Gianna screamed.

"You are going to have a hard time when she's a teenager." Emmett laughed as Matilda went right into his arms.

"Shut it Emmett." Edward yelled. He really didn't know where the sweet little Gianna was going, him and Bella both noticed the change in the blonde girl but they didn't know how it was. "Gianna Grace let's go."

"Daddy we play."

"Gianna we need to go right now." Edward said giving up and grabbing Gianna in her arms.

"Daddy put me down!" Gianna wailed, her arms and legs hitting Edward anywhere she could reach.

"Gi, I'm not putting you down so stop kicking your legs all around." Edward warned.

* * *

"Mom!" Jasper screamed running into the hotel room.

"My boys?" Esme asked in a whisper that was barely heard.

"Mom what's wrong?" Edward worried, "What are you doing to yourself?"

"Your dad left," Esme cried. "He's leaving for good. I don't know what I did."

"Mom," Emmett said. He didn't know what to say or what to do to comfort his mom.

"Grandma?" Gianna asked hiding behind Edward's leg, holding on to it.

"Come here Gianna," Esme smiled whipping the tears away. "It's okay Gi."

"You sad?" Gianna questioned sitting on Esme's lap, whipping the tears that where falling down her grandmother's cheeks. "No sad."

"I'm happy now," Esme faked a smile just to make Gianna better.

"Good. We go to park now." Gianna smiled grabbing Esme's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Park!" Matilda screamed.

"Okay let's go to the park." Esme smiled.

* * *

"So what do you guys do for fun usually?" Leah asked as they walked into the mall. She could tell Bella still had some hatred for her; it was the same thing Leah felt towards her mother for getting engaged to Charlie right after her father died.

"Don't say shopping Alice, please don't say that." Bella begged.

"Silly little sister, of course I shop for fun." Alice smiled. "Especially when it's for someone else, like Gianna for example Bells. She needs some new clothes."

"Alice I thought the only reason we are here is to find a dress for you for tonight?" Rose asked.

"So I did that already, the same time you where looking at dresses for Mattie. Anyway we are at the mall, it doesn't really matter what we get."

"Enjoy her while she's calm and not crazy." Rose warned. "Alice and shopping doesn't really go good together."

"I happen to love shopping." Alice stated rolling her eyes at anyone.

"Of course you do." Bella laughed.

"Now let's just get this over with."

"I'm just going to go meet some friends, I'll find a way back to the house before the party tonight." Leah said waving goodbye, as she turned on her heels and walked the opposite way towards a fountain in the center of the mall.

"Of course she ditches us." Alice huffed, as Bella and Rose laughed at her. "Hey don't laugh at me."

"Alice come on, she's being like a normal teenager. She rather hang out with her friends rather than us." Rose pointed out. "We were the same way when dad wanted to take us to the mall."

"Oh they have cute clothes." Alice smiled staring into the glass window, looking at a beautiful little black maternity dress.

"I think it will look perfect on you Al," Bella smiled.

"I doubt it. I'm a fat whale."

"Aren't all whales fat?" Bella questioned.

"Bella shh." Rose said. "You are no help with pregnant people."

"That's why I'm not going to get pregnant for a while." Bella smiled. "I'm going next door. Maybe I can find something for Gianna for the wedding."

"Go do that." Rose said watching Bella leave. "Al don't listen to Bella okay? Remember when I was pregnant with Matilda? You and Bella joked on how I looked like a whale in a bikini compared to you two but I only wore it because Emmett said I look beautiful in it. I didn't listen to either one of you, only Em and that's all that matters. It matters what Jasper thinks. Don't let anyone tell you anything different." Rose smiled pulling Alice into a hug. "You should be ecstatic Alice, you are going to have two little boys."

"But they're going to be doing do much with the Jaz that they won't be doing anything with me." Alice cried.

"Ali, you have at least five years to deal with that and by than we will all want to kill Gianna by than." Rose giggled. "Anyway just think about the first couple of months they'll depend on you for everything that Jaz."

"So Jazzy will be jealous?"

"Yep, Emmett was when I had to feed Matilda. I think it was for other reasons but that I don't need to know."

"That's cause you two are rabbits." Alice laughed. "And sometimes I think you two still are."

"Alice you do know we share our room now with a one and a half year old right?" Rose said. "We can't do anything."

"Right." Alice winked.

"You are going to pay for that Mary. Now let's get this dress on you, so go try it on Ali. Then lets get Bella and make our way back to the house to get ready."

* * *

"Momma," Matilda smiled after being dressed in her very pink dress that the older girls picked out at the mall earlier that day. "Pretty."

"Oh Mattie, you look beautiful." Rose smiled. "Now let me just get your hair all pretty for grandpa."

"No," Mattie pouted.

"Matilda Esme Cullen did I hear a no coming out of your mouth again?" Emmett asked walking into the room.

"Dada!" Matilda smiled running over to Emmett, who was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt.

"Hey Mattie, you better let Momma do you're hair."

"Momma,"

"Come on Mat, let's go make your hair beautiful."

"Daddy I beautiful!" Gianna smiled running over to Edward.

"I think you do too Gi," Edward smiled.

"It's pink!"

"To much pink Princess, can't you wear like purple or something?"

"Ewww."

"That's right Gigi." Alice laughed walking into the room. Sure Alice wanted daughters, she was good with all the girly stuff, but maybe she'll get pregnant again and have a daughter next time. But right now Alice has two nieces she can spoil to death.

"Alice corrupt Mattie, not my daughter please." Edward begged. "I would like to keep her away from being a girly girl for as long as I can."

"Daddy you being silly." Gianna laughed grabbing and pinching Edward's cheek.

"Come on Gi. We want to talk to you for a little bit." Bella smiled. "Why don't we go sit on the swing and talk."

"I didn't do it." Gianna innocently stated looking up at Edward.

"We didn't say you did anything baby." Bella laughed, Alice and Rose have been rubbing off on Gianna.

"But it usually means I did."

"Well this time you didn't. Don't worry." Edward reinsured as they took a seat on the porch swing. "Honey, we want to know what's with the tantrums always?"

"Me baby," Gianna said moving closer into Edward if that was even possible. "Mattie big."

"Gianna you big girl. She looks up to you, a lot." Bella said, rubbing Gianna's back in soft circles.

"Are you going to send me back to the evil people?"

"Gianna Grace," Edward said. "I don't think we could ever bring you back there. So don't even think about it."

"So I stay here now?"

"You are always going to stay here with us." Bella smiled as they rocked back and forth on the swing.

"Good." Gianna smiled.

"So no more temper tantrums?"

"No more." Gianna said.

"So Gigi, what would you do if mommy had a baby?" Bella asked.

"Me big sister?" Gianna said as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"You are going to be." Bella smiled giving Edward, who was still in shocked, a kiss. "Edward are you okay?"

"I couldn't be better." Edward smiled kissing Bella back.

* * *

**Okay so what you think?  
****Good back or just plan old ugly?  
****I hope you liked it.  
****Please tell me.**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**MidoriGreenTea**- the whole streakier kids thing is a long story/inside joke actually. It was a funny time. Haha. No one actually saw the affair thing; I didn't even till I started to write the last chapter. My mind works weird like that sometimes. Maybe, streakier kids are always, sometimes funny- especially if you see the parents chasing after them. I love watching that. It's okay, at least you got around. I've been swimming in homework too so don't worry. Good reasons for hating Sue. I see your point, but I guess she has been around the whole werewolves thing for her whole life and grew up with the stories they've been told. I didn't go anywhere. I put them both together : )

**Weatherwitch-** haha, how in the world did that bring back images of your brother if you don't mind me asking?

**Weclonededwardcullen- **okay so I did take your ideas for both twins and boys. Hehe, I couldn't decide. Now I'm going to need more!

**Goldenrose37- **thanks for reviewing!

**Sabby Poo My Love (sabrinaluvstwilight)- **OMG! You are fifth today. Hehe. You get waffles; tons and tons of waffles- let's make it a year supply of waffles. Hehe. Yep that's why he is mean to the boys, but to tell him the truth I would be too. I mean how would you feel if you have to raise sons that should be yours but where some one else's. Sue would be in more the next chapter. I'm just trying to figure out when to add some drama with her. I don't like Asian food, sorry. I'm Italian and Irish. Hehe. I love Italian food though. I eat it almost every night. Oh so good. Anyway funny story, tell me what the owner said! I want to hear it!

**EmoBella-** aww thanks for reviewing!

**Fanpires68-** next chapter I will write the name game. I love writing those it's so much fun.

**Edward-Cullen1**- oh that happened to my sister because the middle school burnt down, only half of it though but it was the whole eight grade wing, so they built two more wings on it in the mean time. Stupid computers. Haha. Random questions are fine so ask away. But for your question this time, if I tell you than I have to kill you : )

**BlackDeathAngel**- I love your long reviews. Hehe. We have to wear sweaters over them, boo. It stinks cause they don't match the skirts we have to wear. I hate skirts! Hehe I'm going to save that and use that for why their where witches in Salem and the ladies pigs died and started it all. I'll just have to change something's around. So no more hitting Carlisle?

**ILove JasperHale-** Yay and OMG? What can I do to deserve that? Hehe. I know when I was writing my cousin was over and was like you should make her have boys and I did. Cute names. I may have to take one or two of them. Hehe. I will maybe, at like chapter ten I may skip a head.

**A is for Angel-** thanks for reviewing!

**debbie-lou-** thanks for reviewing!

**MrsBillKaulitz-** thanks for reviewing!

**Aubrey (WhoaMyCoke)-** I'm always sober! Aubrey I am a good girl, ask my friends. I'm the only one who hates to drink. I think it taste like crap. Hehe. Trust me on that one. Oh I like only an hour away from the city (by train) for the city. I love it there! No! I lost my favorite one and I cried. It was sad the day before I was there and the next it was gone. How mean are they? Jacob is going to be in next chapter, I'm trying to make sure of that!

**twilightlover333**- no because if you kill me than I don't need to do any school work silly! But my English teacher is like in her eighties or she looks like she is. Hehe.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I thought I should do a chapter from Bella's point of view, to show how she feels. I'm trying to get better writing like this but it's harder than how I normally do. That's why it took me two days to write instead of the normal one day. It's not that long really. But I hope you enjoy it. It was fun writing this chapter. But I promise next one with have more drama. Enjoy!- Denver : )**

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Bella's Point-Of View!**

* * *

"Aunt Alice guess what?" Gianna asked when they where in the car. I loved hearing her voice, it's what actually got me going the first couple of months after the move.

"What Gianna?" Alice asked tickling Gianna's stomach.

"Me going to be big sister!" Gianna cheered smiling proudly. "Mommy having baby."

"What?" Alice said astonished. "Bella you're knocked up?"

"Yep, as you said it finally!" I smiled softly. I actually knew for about a month or so now, but I didn't know when to tell Edward or even Gianna for that moment. It had to be great timing and when I did tell them I thought it was perfect. Just thinking about a baby that would look like a mixture of Edward and I just made me shiver- a happy one that is.

"OMG! This is going to be so awesome!" Alice giggled. "Now Rosie, Emmett needs to get you knocked up again."

"No thank you." Rose smiled in typical Rose fashion. Rosalie Lillian will always be Rosalie Lillian.

"And I think we are fine with just Mattie." Emmett said putting his eyes back on the road, taking them off the moment before to give Alice a death glare. Alice, of course, just laughed and shook it off as if nothing happened.

"Baby?" Matilda asked.

"You baby Mattie." Rose said tickling Matilda's side. Rose was a great mother, she's always been one. Even though we're all the same age- she just being older than me by four minutes- she took over the spot of a mother as soon as Renee, our so-called mother, disappeared.

"But think about it, it would be awesome if all three of us where pregnant at the same time." Alice pointed out. "Think about how close they would be."

"How crazy to have four babies in a house plus two other kids that need attention." Rose pointed out. "Well three if you count Emmett."

"Rose," Emmett complained. He wasn't dumb dumb, he was more missing the common sense gene that everyone has. More or less he was the Caption Obvious of the group. We love him though, it was something you have to love about Emmett.

"Oh Em, come on. It's true the minute mom dropped you on your head." Jasper laughed.

"We don't know if that is true or not." Emmett said.

"Well it is true." Edward shrugged.

"Boys break it up before this turns into a big fight. We are going to go to this stupid dinner and meet her family and put fake smiles on and then we have one more day of hell." Rose said as they pulled up to the restaurant and she put a fake smile on her face. "Mattie come on, let's get out of here before Daddy and Uncle Edward start to fight."

"Dada." Matilda smiled grabbing onto Rose.

"Always a daddy's girl." Rose laughed a little handing Matilda over to Emmett who was willing to take her into his arms.

"That's a good thing."

"Why are we really doing this?" Alice complained running her hands through her hair. "I know dad wants us to like her and all but I can't do that."

"Non of us can Alice, so just put on that fake smile of yours and pretend." I faked a smiling, just like I told her too. It worked a lot of times usually, like now for example. "Gianna you need to be nice tonight, got it? Maybe if you do we can get ice cream later on, okay?"

"Ice cream?" Gianna smiled.

"Maybe." Oh the way to a child's heart. I laughed. Bribing Gianna helped in a lot of things. "Edward?" I asked walking over to him.

"Well don't you two look pretty?" Sue smiled, which I could tell was fake- but she was trying just for my dad. Oh here it comes, I laughed to myself. Who ever thought Gianna only looked like Rose was an understatement was wrong, hell my poor Gigi even acts like that crazy sister of mine too.

"Daddy says I look beautiful not pretty." Gianna hissed, by this time we were all laughing- it's just normal Gianna behavior.

"Gianna Grace," I said, turning into my mommy mod. "Be nice to Sue."

"I'm always nice, silly mommy." Gianna giggled, her light playful giggle. The one Edward and I usually wake up to every morning. It was a good way to start the day.

"You are to much like Rose, Gi. I think Alice is going to be your babysitter from now on." Edward smiled, his crocked half-smile, the one that melts my heart.

"Watch it Edward!" Rose warned slapping Edward in the back of the head, something she did to Emmett usually.

"Hey you two are worse than Gianna and Matilda." Alice laughed walking into the room, or more like waddling into the restaurant, Jasper following around. "The whale is in the room, now let's get this party started."

"Al," Dad laughed his normal cheerful laughter. "You are far from being a whale. If you really want to know I think your mom was bigger."

"Dad you have to say that, you're my dad." Alice pointed out. She was true, dad was always- since we were little- has always been trying to cheer us up when we where down. It usually ends up being tickled or something.

"That's rude of you Charlie." A voice, one that I never thought I'd have to hear again.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed.

"Hush, hush Bella." Sue smiled. God do I hate that smile. "She was invited here by me. I have to have my best friend here when I'm getting married."

"You got to be kidding me right?" Rose said placing her hands on her hips, something that I've seen Gianna do so many times lately.

"Mommy, Daddy." Gianna cried as soon as she turned around and saw Renee standing there.

"Gi, it's okay." I reinsured her. There was no way I would let my mother do what she did to Alice, Rose and I to Gianna. Gianna deserved better than that- that's probably why Phil signed over his rights as a parent to Edward and I, but I never really knew. "She won't take you."

"That's no way to talk to me Mary."

"Oh god, here it comes." Rose laughed, whispering into my ear. I laughed too, we both knew that when someone called Alice Mary, even though her name is Mary, she usually flipped out on them.

"Don't you dare call me Mary, Renee!" Alice screamed. "No one is allowed to call me that, and if they where, you sure as hell not be able too do so."

"Stop being silly," Renee shrugged. "that's the name I gave you and it's the name you will be called, Mary."

"Alice breath," Jasper said. He was worried, I could tell just by his voice. "Think about the boys."

"The boys?" Renee asked. "I thought you where just fat."

"Renee, cut it out." Charlie hissed.

"Edward, Emmett get Gigi and Mattie out of here." I said handing Gianna over to Edward. I didn't want them to see this fight that was going to happen. It was something I know that Gianna didn't need to see.

"Momma!" Mattie cried. So much for her being a Daddy's girl.

"Come on Princess." Emmett smiled. Emmett was a good father, one of the best out there, he may look tuff and all on the outside but he's just a big teddy bear on the inside.

"Jasper go, I think I can handle my mom with out getting to stressed out." Alice pleaded with a smile.

"Okay." Jasper returned with a kiss before walking past me and to the boys.

"Mother what the hell do you want from us? You already ruined our childhood, ruined most of our high school time and now." I screamed, everyone else in the restaurant could probably hear the fight going on, but as of right now I needed to get it off my chest.

"Isabella," She answered me shaking her head back and forth. "I'm here to do what is best for you three."

"Renee how the hell do you know what's best for my daughters, you weren't even there for most of their lives?" Dad being Dad interfered into the conversation. He had hatred build up for the brunette in front of him too, and I think there might be some hatred going to Sue.

"Like you know them Charlie?" She shot back.

"Will everyone shut up!" Rose screamed, taking charge of the mess. "Alice right now needs to get to a doctor so shut up and get Jasper."

"Oh god." Alice cried grabbing her stomach in pain.

"I told you to be careful Alice," Jasper screamed running over to her, the fear in both of their eyes was scaring me from across the room.

"Jasper, we need to get her to the hospital now." I said trying to make that point clear over all the confusion in the room.

"Come on Alice, we need to get you into the car." Jasper screamed lifting Alice off the ground.

* * *

"We need to do an emergency cesarean section." The doctor said walking into the waiting room. Jasper walked into the room five minutes prior telling us they where running some test on Alice and things should be okay- at least that's what the doctor said.

"It's too early,"

"We know that, but these two babies are coming out now if we like it or not." The doctor frowned. I hated when doctors did that to people. Just do something and try it. Do anything to stop what's going on with Alice. "Jasper we are going to need you to be suited up in two minutes- a nurse will come get you and is there a Bella and Rose?"

"That's us," I said standing straight up, placing a now sleeping Gianna into Edward's lap where she wiggled and snugged deeper into Edward's chest falling back asleep.

"Come with me," The doctor smiled. "Alice wants to see you two immediately."

"Ali?" Rose smiled walking into the hospital room.

"Rosey?" Alice cried. Okay I couldn't take it anymore, the tears where full on falling down my cheeks like waterfalls. "Belly?"

"We're here Al," I smiled.

"Isabella Marie, no tears please I can't handle anymore." Alice said, hugging her two sisters. "I just want you two to know I love you both."

"Alice you won't die." Rose reinsured. I think it was only meant for Alice, but it helped me too. "We'll be waiting, everyone will. You're going to have two handsome sons in a matter of minutes Al, be happy."

"I am, trust me. It's just," Alice explained. "Two months. They're only going to be seven months, not even enough."

"Alice they'll be fine. Trust us, we where early." I pointed out. "And look we are all fine, maybe fine."

"Bella hush." Rose said laughing at me. "I know they'll be tiny and all Al, but they'll be fine. Understand that much. As long as you keep believing, then they'll stay healthy."

"You sure?" Alice asked.

"Positive." Rose smiled.

"Girls I hate to break up this girl talk time, but they need to get Alice all ready." Jasper smiled at us.

"Okay than. We'll leave." Rose laughed again hugging Alice.

"You'll do great." I smiled. "Jasper good luck with her emotions."

"Hey, I can still hear you Isabella."

"I'm leaving Mary." I screamed after me as I followed Rose out of the room.

"Alice I hate to break it to you, but you have some weird sisters." Jasper laughed.

"And you don't have weird brothers?"

"Of course I do Alice. But I found that out a while ago." Jasper smiled.

"Okay why don't we get this going?" The doctor said rolling Alice into the hallway and down to the operating room. "Just to warn you they are going to be small and may not cry."

"What?"

"Alice relax." Jasper whispered.

"Now you're going to feel some pressure and baby A should be here." The doctor said looking over the sheet, which was covering Alice's face from her stomach. "Let's get these babies out.

"Jasper," Alice cried.

"Baby A is here." The doctor smiled as a cry went rushing threw the small room. "And he has a perfectly good set of lungs."

"Oh god, Jasper I hear him." Alice smiled.

"Me too Al, and what I can tell he looks perfect."

"Now this one is smaller than his brother, just to warn you." The doctor said pulling baby B out as a softer cry came rushing into the room.

"Why isn't he as loud? Jaz what's going on." Alice worried. "Something is terribly wrong."

"Alice you need to relax." The doctor said.

"Go with them Jaz, take pictures for me."

"Sure." Jasper smiled kissing Alice's forehead before walking over to the two brothers.

* * *

"Will you stop pacing back and forth dad?" I yelled, Charlie was giving me a headache from watching him walk back and forth.

"I'm just worried Bells. I'm a father, I'm allowed to be." Charlie smiled continuing to pace again.

"What's going on?" Esme yelled franticly at us as she ran into the room. "How are they?"

"Mom relax," Emmett said calmly. "Alice is in surgery right now."

"What? For what?"

"They're doing a c-section," Rose answered for Emmett.

"Mommy, look. It's Uncle Jazzy." Gianna screamed running down the hallway towards Jasper.

"Gianna get back here!" I screamed, yelling after her.

"Hey Gigi." Jasper laughed.

"So, are they okay?" Esme impatiently asked. "Is Alice and the boys okay?"

"They're fine Mom." Jasper smiled. "Alice, Carson and Hunter are fine."

"Carson? Hunter?" I asked. They never told us the names, keeping them a secret until the boys were born- it was the same thing Rose and Emmett did with Matilda.

"Carson Elijah and Hunter Nathaniel. Alice picked them out. She said something about them being her favorite ones." I smiled as Jasper continued. "Carson's the oldest at four pounds two ounces and Hunter is three pounds and five ounces. For being so small the doctor said they are perfectly healthy so far."

"Oh congratulations." Esme cheered, everyone had a smile on their faces at this point.

"They're perfect." I smiled looking at the picture Jasper was showing us. Hunter looked more like Alice and Carson looked like Jasper; just looking at their tiny faces and you could tell who their parents are. "You two did good."

"Thanks Bells,"

"No problem Jasper. Now go take care of my sister." I laughed pushing him along. This where turning normal, at least for a little while.

* * *

**So what you think?  
****Like the names or not?  
****It took me a long time to choose them.  
****But I think they're short of unique, something I know Alice would probably choose.  
****Please Review!**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**Aubrey (WhoaMyCoke)-** finally I convinced you. Hehe. I'm seeing it for my third time tomorrow! Party time. Important answer to an important question- I think Kellan Lutz (man do I love his abs). Ekk. It's such a dreamy picture. Jacob and Carlisle grossed me out. Both their hair was like eww! I updated now, so you can't take the trains away or my cookie places employees; I get cookie cakes now! Yummy : )

**debbie-lou**- thanks again for reviewing. I enjoy getting them.

**fanpires68-** god no. I promised someone twenty chapters so I'm trying to get that much, anyway I may end up skipping some years ahead though. I like when the kids turn to teenagers and so what.

**Weclonededwardcullen-** hehe. Funny idea, but I don't think that would happen. I can't picture Edward dealing with a gay son (not that there is anything wrong with being gay or something) I just can't see that. He's just so old fashion. Hehe.

**A is for Angel-** thanks for reviewing!

**Edward-Cullen-1-** for once actually I had no clue what to write. I tried to plan the chapters all out (and I even have an out line for each chapter) but I still just sit down to write and I let my fingers do the thinking as they type.

**SPiDERMONkEY-LovE-** thanks for reviewing! You get a cookie cake since you are new.

**EmoBella-** yep she's knocked up. Hehe. I love writing crazy pregnant woman. Its fun.

**twilightlover333-** she hears like every little thing. Its so annoying, mostly when you have to pass a note, she catches you every single time!

**ILove JasperHale-** yeah I'm going to skip ahead, I think it maybe to when the kids are like in their teens or something. Than I can add all their drama and such – which should be a fun thing to watch.

**Sabby Poo (sabrinaluvstwilight)-** OMG! Bad girl bad girl, what you gonna do when your mom comes for you? Hehe I just felt like writing that. Its fun to sing too. Anyway guess what I have a big story! I was playing powder puff football (girls version of football), and now the juniors, me being one, and the seniors are like in a rival. There was punching at the game and they almost stopped it because of the fights going on. I was laughing though. Hehe theres my story- you have one to tell?

**goldenrose37-** thanks for reviewing, like always : )

**MidoriGreenTea-** I know, but think she's a normal teen and wants nothing to do with adults or teens older than her. I'm like that so I wrote her like that.

**BlackDeathAngel-** you should feel honored, you've been reviewing since the beginning of Haterville High if I remember correctly. So what poster did you get with your CD? I, sadly, got James and I'm mad because my friend got Edward! The skirts for school are annoying, the boys stand at the bottom of the stairs just to look up girls skirts (perverts). Yes no hitting for now! Anyway you better review twice as long!

**REBECCAAAAA.-** aww thanks. I like your story too. Hope you like cookie cakes, cause you get one for reviewing! Hehe.

**Weatherwitch-** OMG! My brother use to do that and now my baby brother does that. Its freaky especially when my friends are over. They call it cute I think it's gross. Poor Esme is right. Hope you liked this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Party Peeps!  
****I'm Back From Eating To Much Turkey : )  
****Hope Everyone Had A Good Thanksgiving  
****Even If You Don't Like In The USA.  
****Enjoy This.  
****-Denver**

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY  
****NEXT CHAPTER IS SKIPPING AHEAD  
****TEN YEARS!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"So let's get this show on the road." Charlie smiled looking at his daughters.

"Dad we are happy for you and all,"

"But what Bells?" Charlie said.

"Maybe marrying Sue isn't the right thing to do." Bella said. They where happy for Charlie, he was moving on- something that took him almost fifteen years to do, but it wasn't with the right person. "Dad we can tell you are happy, but she invited mom into this mess again. Alice went into labor because of her."

"Girls," Charlie said. He never thought it was this hard to move on, but it was. Instead of finding someone that he loved and loved him back, he had to find someone that loved his daughters and grandchildren the way he did.

"Dad please don't go threw with this. I don't want you to, she is only using you." Rose cried. "And you can't get married now. Alice is in the hospital still and she would kill you if you did with out her."

"Rosie," Charlie sunk into his chair. He loved Sue, and part of him knew something was off about her. But it was for once that someone loved him other than his kids.

"Please dad, do this for us." Bella cried. "If you want to do this than fine but I won't be there."

"Bella don't make me choose."

"You shouldn't have to choose dad. You should choose us over anyone else. We're your daughters." Bella cried out even more.

"Please girls not this okay? She loves me and I love her. What don't you understand?"

"We get that," Rose answered. "But when someone has a gut feeling something about that girl is wrong, than it's probably true."

"Dad we are begging you. If you don't listen to us for once about this girl than we'll leave again."

"I just got you girls back." Charlie said tears running down his cheeks. He didn't want to loose them again, that was the hardest two years of his life. Not knowing how your children are doing or how their lives are killed him inside.

"And we know that dad. Do you think we really want to leave?"

"I know you don't Rose,"

"Than do something for us dad." Rose begged. "Hell you can even move closer to us if you do."

"Don't do this to me, please."

"Fine dad. We're leaving." Bella said grabbing her already packed suitcase, along with Edward and Gianna's. "Dad this is your fault."

"Bella please," Charlie begged. "Don't leave,"

"Dad I can't do this right now."

"Bells what's going on?" Edward wondered walking over to Bella, Gianna position in his arms.

"Mommy sad?" Gianna asked, wondering. Her hair was curled in tight curls, and her flower girl dress was a white dress with a burgundy ribbon tied in a bow in the center.

"Come on we are leaving. Rose and Emmett are packing up really fast." Bella said.

"No more pretty dress?" Gianna questioned sadly. She loved the dress; it made her look like a princess.

"You are going to change in the car okay?" Bella said.

"Love, what is going on?" Edward wondered. "You've been pacing around the driveway not explaining anything."

"I'll tell you on the plane Edward. I just want to get out of here as fast as I can." Bella frowned. "Rose let's go!"

"Bells hold on, I need to pack for Jaz and Alice too ya know." Rose screamed back out threw the window. "Mattie don't you dare throw a tantrum right now!"

"Gianna climb into your seat in the back okay?" Bella said placing Gianna into the car.

"Okay let's go." Rose said as Emmett pouted placing Matilda into her car seat next to Gianna.

"Rosalie and Isabella get back here." Charlie screamed. "Don't go please."

"Dad you made up your mind. That's it. We're done." Rose said walking back to the car.

"I just lost you girls, don't make me go through that again."

"Dad Alice is still here. Talk to her." Bella stated climbing into the car. "Just drive Edward."

"Okay than." Edward frowned pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

"Oh god it's good to be home." Rose smiled as they walked into the house. "Em, carry her to her room."

"I'm on it." Emmett smiled as Rose kissing Matilda's head, and than he sprinted up the stairs.

"Daddy," Gianna cried out from where she was sitting on the floor for some reason.

"No crying Gi," Edward warned carrying in the suitcases from the car. "Come here."

"Daddy scary dream." Gianna cried even more.

"I think someone is over tired." Bella said. "Edward I'll take her up to put her in her bed, if you can carry up the bags."

"Oh lazy girl." Edward laughed handing Gianna over.

"Mommy lay with me?" Gianna asked as Bella placed her in her princess bed.

"Okay, let's go to the bigger bed than." Bella smiled, lifting her up again and walking to the room over. "She wants us to lay with her."

"Bells, I know it's early and all but I think she's getting to big for you to be carrying all around." Edward pointed out.

"I'm fine right now," Bella huffed, "I'm perfectly capable of carrying her."

"Bells, relax." Edward smiled. "She's out already,"

"Good, she refused to sleep on the plane so I think that's good." Bella stated kissing Gianna's head before walking down the stairs.

"Bells, is something wrong?" Edward asked. "I know there's something wrong."

"Edward it's nothing."

"Love, it has to be something that it's causing you to cry."

"It's just, everything with my dad and such. It hurts." Bella faked a smile.

"Oh no fake smiles Bells." Edward said pulling Bella into his arms. "Okay, come on. We need to talk with Rose and Emmett about something."

"What?" Bella wondered.

"We need to figure out what we want to do about the house now. It's too small for everyone. All the bedrooms are taken and we need to at least set up a room with Carson and Hunter." Edward said. "Em and I thought it would be nice if we have a room set up for them when they get back but we don't have anywhere to put it."

"But I have an idea about that thing," Bella smiled walking down the stairs.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Edward asked running after her.

"Get Rose and Em."

* * *

"Mommy where are we?" Gianna asked waking up in the car.

"Gigi we're going shopping." Bella smiled.

"I get stuff?" Gianna smiled back.

"Nope this time we're going to get stuff for Hunter and Carson." Bella laughed. Alice and Rose have been spending way too much time with Gianna lately.

"Can I pick it out?"

"Why do you think we brought you and Mattie, silly girl?" Rose laughed. "Now let's go shopping."

"Momma pink!" Matilda screamed as we walked into the baby section at the store.

"Honey I don't think Carson and Hunter like pink, they're boys." Rose smiled tickling Mattie's side.

"But,"

"You have enough pink." Rose smiled.

"Did Rose actually say Matilda had enough pink?" Bella asked astonished.

"Emmett warned me if I bought her more pink he'll go and paint her room blue just to annoy Alice and I." Rose shrugged laughing a little. "And knowing Em, he'll probably do that too."

"True." Bella smiled throwing baby toys into the cart as we made our way to the bedding section.

"Blue with cars, blue with fish or blue plaid?" Rose asked.

"Fishes!" Matilda laughed.

"How about the plaid?" Bella questioned. "Than if Alice wants to change anything she can do different colors than."

"Good thinking Bells." Rose smiled. "Now we need double of everything."

"Great, of course it has to be Alice to have twins." Bella laughed rolling her brown eyes.

"Edward!" Bella screamed walking towards the basement stairs. That's where they decided to let Alice and Jasper with their baby sons can live. It was a finished basement, so it was heated for the cold winters. Emmett and Edward have been moving everything down to the basement all day long because Alice and Jasper are returning tonight. "Emmett! We need help!"

"How much did you two buy?" Emmett laughed.

"Sorry but we do need two of everything, Em." Rose pointed out. "Now bring it all down stairs and set up the cribs and such. We'll get dinner going."

"Mattie, Gigi you two want to help?" Edward asked grabbing one of the boxes that no doubt had one of the cribs in it.

"Go Gianna," Bella smiled as soon as Gianna looked at her, silently asking for permission to go help.

"Grab the bag Gigi." Edward said.

"Em make sure she doesn't hurt herself down there!" Rose yelled after them, warning Emmett.

"Momma, big girl." Matilda pouted.

"I know that Mattie." Rose laughed. "Go help Daddy."

"Now let's get cooking." Bella smiled as they placed some groceries onto the counter.

* * *

"Belly-Boo? Rosie?" Alice yelled walking into the house, a baby- Hunter- placed in her arms, while Jasper followed behind with Carson.

"Aunt Ali!" Gianna screamed running as fast as she could over to Alice and Jasper. "Uncle Jazzy!"

"Hey there Gigi." Jasper laughed.

"Gianna it's bed time." Edward said walking down the stairs.

"But they see surprise now!" Gianna screamed.

"Gi, no screaming." Bella smiled. "Now let me see my nephews as we show you your surprise. Take it away Gianna."

"Come on!" Gianna smiled grabbing Jasper and Alice's hands in hers as she pulled them to the basement stairs.

"We thought since we needed more room that we would do this for you." Rose smiled opening the door at the bottom of the basement stairs. "It's your own retreat."

"OMG." Alice cried. One part of the room was painted a butterscotch color- for Alice and Jasper's part of the room and the other was baby blue with two cherry wood cribs with dark blue letters that spell each boys name over it. It was perfect. "Guys, I don't know what to say."

"I'll take it you love it?" Rose smiled.

"I love it." Alice smiled hugging her sisters.

"I helped too and Mattie helped."

"Oh really Gi?" Jasper asked.

"Yep."

"Well I guess that means you are no more a little girl?"

"Matilda Esme Cullen get back here!" Emmett yelled.

"The streakier has woken." Rose laughed.

* * *

**So I don't think this chapter is the best.  
****But I thought I would get it up for you all.  
****So please REVIEW!  
****I love them : )**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**HOLY FUCKING COW! WE MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS!  
DID I MENTION I LOVE YOU GUYS : )**

**Twilightlover333-** Oh man, I'll be waiting for them anyway.

**EmoBella-** I don't actually have an answer to that question. Ha. I just start to write and she comes out to be a bitch. Glad you are enjoying the drama and everything.

**debbie-lou-** I think everyone hates them. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**A is for Angel**- thanks for reviewing!

**Weclonededwardcullen-** I think that just maybe to many kids for once.

**Aubrey (WhoaMyCoke)-** go Kellan it's his birthday, hehe. You can have him as your doctor, hehe. His hair was bothering me threw the whole movie. I hope you like this chapter. I'm pretty unsure of it but you can be the judge of that. I promise I have Jacob written into the next chapter, which I'm skipping a head ten years because it's going to be awesome than. I may use your idea, I may not. We'll just have to see if it fits into my master plain. I updated so I can't give away either, the trains and cookie cakes are all mine! My favorite part of the movie has to be when they practically have sex with their clothes on and when Edward walks out with the sunglasses on. I was in heaven at that part!

**Fanpires68-** Oh thanks. I'm trying to make Bella being pregnant, but I have no where to go with that, that is why I'm skipping ten years and maybe than she'll be pregnant?

**Wannabebella**- okay so I know it's a lot of kids and its going to be hectic, but that's how I imaged them to be when they had kids. I love picturing them with them. Anyway thanks.

**Avidswimmer09-** thanks for reviewing.

**Sabby-Poo (sabrinaluvstwilight)-** okay, that was just creepy- just a little bit. Hehe. Anyway, I don't have a story. Boo. So this is going to be short- sadly. So you get a waffle and I don't get cookie cakes : (

**Goldenrose37**- thanks again for reviewing!

**Horseygal27**- oh new person! You like cookie cakes? Well you're getting one! I know my grammar and spelling and more, but I stink at all that. I'm trying though, I hope you can tell. Thanks for reviewing!

**SpiderMonkey-Love**- Thanks, I'm trying to keep up the good work.

**BlackDeathAngel**- you should be honored, again. I love your reviews : ) I want Bella and Edward! The James one is freaky, you can only see one eye and he needs a shirt on. I think all teenage boys are perverts, haha, I know a lot of them, BLAH! Hit Renee all you want and by the end of this chapter you'll be hitting Charlie again, knowing you. How olds your brother? I have a fifteen, fourteen, eight and one-year-old brothers, and trust me they are annoying. Mostly if I have my friends over, they go crazy and try to annoy us- I have to lock my door most of the time. It's crazy. I like long stories : ) they entertain me. Poor Alice is right, hehe, hug her all you want. Nope never did and it was hard and I thought it sucked by you seemed to like it so there, maybe I'll do one sometime soon- maybe from Edward's point of view. You want to kill mine when I'm done?

**Weatherwitch**- wait who's she again? I'm confused- which is an everyday thing in my life. I don't know why they think they're cute. But my baby one is though, let's just hope he stays normal : )

**Edward-Cullen1**- I had no idea what to name them actually. So right before I posted this chapter I went on some site and looked over all the boys' names and made a list. I emailed the list to Katelyn and she picked out her favorites. I actually wanted Elijah as a first name, but she said no. I got over ruled so it became his middle name. So there is the story : )

**ILove JasperHale**- ummm, I know it doesn't match up at all- but, I wanted Alice to go into labor and all before they came home. I'm sorry if you got a little confused. I probably could have, now that I reread the chapter, but I didn't notice at the time. Sorry again. But like you liked the names.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay  
****So I got you girls a fast update.  
****And yet I lost some reviews!  
****Where is everyone?  
****Come back to me!  
****-Denver**

**Here's what you need to know now that I skipped ten years:  
****Edward & Bella: Gianna's- 15, Julia- 10 and Brandon- 6  
****Alice & Jasper: Carson- 10, Hunter- 10, Addison- 4 and Jasmine- 6 months  
****Rose & Emmett: Matilda- 11 and Reyna- 5**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Gianna enough is enough already." Bella screamed, just like any normal morning in the Bella-Edward house. "That boy is not allowed in this house!"

"Mom, we didn't do anything at all!" Gianna screamed back, "We fell asleep, that's all."

"Don't yell at her Gianna," Edward said looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Than do something, Dad! Mom's over reacting to a stupid thing!" Gianna yelled.

"Gianna cut the yelling." Edward said, "You had that boy in your bed- you're fifteen Gianna. Too young to have a boy in your bed."

"We just fell asleep dad, nothing more!" Gianna explained.

"Well he shouldn't have been in your room in the first place." Bella stated running her hands threw her chocolate brown hair.

"Just hit me with the punishment." Gianna complained, she knew as soon as her dad stepped into the fight between her and Bella. It was useless to try and fight it.

"Grounding, one month starting now. Get to your room." Edward said pointing up the stairs of their house. They moved out of the cabin into a small town in New Jersey with everyone after Julia came into the picture almost ten years ago today, but they are all neighbors- which is why they're still close.

"Brandon I don't want to play trucks." Julia complained walking over to the table and sitting down next to Edward.

"But you said." Brandon pouted.

"Go play by yourself."

"What are you two fighting about?" Edward laughed.

"Daddy he won't leave me alone!" Julia complained.

"Jules just play with him for a little bit, till breakfast is ready." Bella said. "Do it for us, Julia."

"Fine," Julia pouted. "Let's go dweeb."

"Julia don't call your brother a dweeb!" Edward laughed looking over at Bella, "Bells you okay?"

"Perfectly fine Edward." Bella answered with a smile.

"Love, quite the fake smiles. You're not trying to fool anyone." Edward said.

"Just drop it Edward." Bella said scrubbing harder at the dishes that where sitting in the sink.

"I'm not going to drop this. You don't talk to me anymore. It's Gianna this, Gianna that."

"I'm sorry that I'm concerned about her." Bella said, "And you should be too."

"I am Bells, god I'm concerned about that girl. She's not being herself, yeah. But Brandon and Julia need us too."

"Don't you dare tell me I'm not paying attention to Brandon and Julia." Bella screamed throwing the towel onto the counter before running out of the room crying.

"Bella! Love!" Edward screamed after her causing him to get the attention of Julia and Brandon.

* * *

"Addison, go wake up daddy." Alice evilly laughed. If she had to be up early with all four kids than he was going to be up too with her, and was going to be waken up the hard way.

"Okay mommy," Addison smiled skipping off up the stairs towards her parent's room where Jasper was still sleeping. "Daddy wake up!" Addison smiled again, jumping up and down on her parent's bed.

"Addie," Jasper complained. "Lay down baby girl."

"Me big girl Daddy!" Addison complained. She hated being called baby.

"I know that Addison." Jasper laughed. "There's a new baby now."

"Jazzie,"

"That's right Addie, now come on." Jasper said knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep.

"Carry me,"

"Jump up Addie." Jasper said grabbing Addison and lifting her into his arms and he walked down the stairs. "Morning you,"

"Morning." Alice smiled returning the kiss to Jasper. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, but you know Al if you need help in the morning wake me up. I'll let you sleep."

"You need the sleep," Alice shrugged.

"And so do you Alice, you were up half the night with Jasmine." Jasper pointed out.

"I'm use to no sleep Jasper."

"Tomorrow tell me if Jasmine is crying, I'll go get her."

"Hey, what about me?" Addison pouted crossing her hands over her chest.

"What do you need our little center of attention." Alice laughed tickling Addison's stomach.

"You're going to pay for that!" Carson screamed running after Hunter. Still to this day Carson and Hunter looked totally opposites. Carson was all Jasper and Hunter was all Alice.

"You are the one that broke it, why am I being chased?" Hunter asked.

"Boys cut it out really, do we have to go threw the same thing every morning?" Alice asked seriously. "It's getting ridiculous boys."

"Mom he broke the game controller."

"Again Carson?" Jasper said. "This is the third time!"

"He's a sore loser Dad," Hunter laughed.

"Hunter cut it out." Alice said. "The game system is going away until you both can pay us back by doing chores around the house."

"Oh come on mom," Carson complained.

"Oh no. It's final." Alice smiled turning Jasmine's baby seat around to face the table. "Now you three sit down and eat."

* * *

"Rose," Emmett complained. "Come on."

"Em aren't you happy with the two we already have?" Rose said,

"Are you kidding me Rose? I love those two girls. But, I want a son."

"I don't want to get fat again." Rose laughed running her hands threw her hair. She could tell Emmett felt a little out numbered in their house, three girls and one boy. He needs a son to teach sports too and such manly stuff that he couldn't do with Matilda- or Mattie as she goes by today- and Reyna.

"Rose please," Emmett begged.

"Mommy," Reyna smiled, knocking lightly on her parent's bedroom door, sticking her head in to get a quick peak.

"We'll talk tonight. Okay?" Rose whispered giving Emmett a kiss.

"Just think about it Rose. That's all I want."

"Come in her Reyna." Rose smiled opening up her arms for her youngest daughter. "Sleep good baby girl?" Rose smiled again when she got a nod in response.

"Daddy!" Reyna screamed right into Rose's ear.

"Reyna what we say about screaming in peoples ears?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry mommy." Reyna softly said hugging Rose really fast before returning to Emmett's arms.

"It's okay baby girl." Rose smiled climbing out of bed. "Now let's get ready for today. We're going to Aunt Alice's."

"With Addison?" Reyna excitedly stated.

"Yep Addie's going to be there." Emmett laughed. "She does live there Reyna."

"Daddy mean." Reyna pouted.

"Em, go wake Mattie up."

"You're kidding me right? That girl is impossible to wake." Emmett complained.

"I do it every morning. You can do it now Emmett." Rose shook her blonde hair back and forth. "Now come on monkey, let's get you into the bath."

"Bubble?"

"Bubbles Reyna." Rose laughed walking off to the master bathroom.

"Mattie," Emmett asked knocking on the door. "Mattie what's wrong?

"He doesn't like me." Mattie cried sitting in the corner of her bed, resting against the wall.

"Who Mat? Who doesn't like you?" Emmett said. If it was a boy he was surly going to scream at Rose for telling him that Mattie wouldn't be liking boys till she's fourteen and as of right now she was starting three years earlier.

"Kyle." Mattie managed to get out in between sobs.

"Who's Kyle?" Emmett questioned.

"Can you get mom?" Mattie asked Emmett.

"Sure." Emmett smiled kissing Mattie's forehead before walking out of the room. "Rose,"

"Bathroom Em." He heard Rose yell back. "Reyna don't you dare splash me!"

"Mattie's having some boy problems." Emmett complained. "Some dude named Kyle?"

"Finish off with the bubble babe and I'll deal with the heart broken girl." Rose smiled.

"I want to know the last name of this boy so I can kill him!" Emmett yelled after her.

"Daddy bubbles!" Reyna laughed.

* * *

"Look who finally showed up," Alice smirked, laughing a little. Bella and Edward were running late, as usual but as their excuse is that they have a teenage daughter who takes two hours to get ready.

"Don't start with me please Alice," Bella begged.

"What's wrong with you Belly Boo?" Rose smiled.

"Nothing, its just Gianna's driving me nuts lately and I think she might be starting to get at Edward a bit."

"Bells she's a normal teenager," Rose laughed. "I think we were the same way."

"Just wait Rose, you have two daughters who are going to be teens at the same time." Bella smirked back evilly.

"You're mean."

"It's payback Rose." Bella smiled.

"Where did the boys go off to?" Alice questioned. One minute Emmett and Jasper were sitting at the table talking and the next Bella and Edward walked in and now they're gone.

"Emmett said something about grilling things so I bet they're in the back." Rose said.

"Mommy," Addison Kailah Cullen cried. She was Alice's pride and joy; her crazy girly girl and all.

"Addie," Alice said placing down her wine glass to lift Addie on to her lap. "What's wrong?"

"Carson and Hunter won't let me play with them." Addie pouted. She was an exact image of Alice. Her mother's dark- almost back- hair, but it's wavy instead of pin straight like Alice's, and Alice's hazel eyes.

"Gianna, Julia, Mattie and Reyna are somewhere around this house, Addie. Why don't you go find them?" Bella smiled.

"I did, Gianna's finding a way to get Jacob over." Addie giggled lightly. "It's funny Aunt Bella. She goes kissy with him."

"And were did you see this 'kissy' Addie?" Bella asked.

"He brought him over last weekend." Addie smiled.

"See I'm going to kill that kid." Bella yelled.

"Addison go find Reyna and Julia." Alice smiled motherly, tapping lightly on Addie's butt pushing her along. "Bells relax it can't be that bad."

"She's sneaks out of the house now Alice, so don't tell me it's not that bad. This morning Edward and I went into her room and found her and some boy making out!"

"Bella," Alice said.

"It's getting worse and I don't know what to do right now. Edward and her just don't talk anymore, she ignores him completely."

"Maybe if you guys ground her or something?"

"We tried that, a second latter she ran out of the house. We didn't see her for an hour." Bella cried.

"Get away from me you brat!" Mattie screamed.

"And there it starts." Bella laughed a little whipping her tears away. "Good luck Rose."

"Mattie, be nice or you won't get that cell phone for another month." Rose yelled which completely stopped Matilda in her place. "Reyna be nice and stop annoying your sister."

* * *

"Dad," Brandon said walking over to the men at the grill.

"What's wrong Brandon?" Edward asked.

"This is boring," Brandon complained. It was hard to be his age and the only little boy around. It wasn't like Carson and Hunter were going to play with a six-year-old.

"Go grab your bag and we'll find something in there to do." Edward

"Yes!" Brandon screamed running back into the house to grab his backpack that Bella made him pack full of things to do.

"So what's up lately Eddie?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow for affect.

"Don't call me that Emmett." Edward hissed. "So you're finally seeing what it is to have a teenaged daughter?"

"So I'm guessing Rose called Bella this morning?" Emmett asked.

"Those three call each other every morning." Jasper laughed looking at a sleeping Jasmine in his arms.

"That's true." Edward said taking a sip of the beer that was in his arms.

"Hunter and Carson cut it out!" Jasper yelled looking, in a stern look, over to where his sons where fighting with each other.

"Dad come on." Carson complained.

"Yeah come on Jasper." Emmett laughed.

"Oh zip it Em." Jasper warned. "Boys cut it out."

"Em?" Rose said as the girl's walked out side.

"You two better not have eaten any of the cookies." Alice laughed looking down at Reyna and Addison.

"We didn't mommy." Addison promised.

"You do have chocolate all over your face Addison." Alice laughed. "Now no more cookies, lunch should be done soon."

"Rose what's wrong?" Emmett asked worried.

"Nothing," Rose laughed kissing Emmett on the lips.

"Eww," Reyna giggled, "Up daddy."

"Eww? Huh?" Emmett laughed. "How about this?" Emmett kissed all over Reyna's face.

"Daddy stop it, please?"

"Sure Reyna. Go play." Emmett smiled.

"We did good with her," Rose smiled. "Now as for Mattie, I'm scared."

"Mom?" Gianna asked walking outside, a nervous look on her face.

"Yeah Gi?" Bella smiled taking a sip of the red wine Alice gave to her as soon as they walked threw the door.

"Can Jacob come over?" Gianna asked no more liked pleaded.

"Gianna,"

"Please mom, come on!"

"Gianna this is a family event."

"There is no one my age," Gianna complained. "Please mom, I'm begging you."

"Ask your father and if he said yes than ask Aunt Alice or Uncle Jasper if it's alright if he can come over."

"Thank you mom,"

"I didn't say yes Gigi," Bella smiled.

"It's close though," Gianna shrugged. "Daddy?"

"Gianna what do you want now?" Edward asked.

"I barely every ask for anything Dad." Gianna said rolling her eyes. "Can Jacob come over?"

"Gianna, I don't want that boy near you."

"Well dad that's too bad."

"Than this is too bad Gianna, he can't come over." Edward stated.

"You are being ridiculous dad!"

"No I'm protecting you Gianna," Edward yelled.

"Edward relax a little,"

"Bella don't you dare tell me to relax!" Edward screamed. "I'm doing what is best for her."

"Just think, if he is here we can watch what they are doing instead of catching her and him in bed together." Bella pointed out.

"I don't care Bells, he's not ever going near her again."

"Well that's your opinion Edward and I would rather have him being here instead of catching them doing bad things." Bella said. "Gianna he can come over."

"Bella what is wrong with you!" Edward said running into the house.

"Bells can we talk to you?" Rose asked. "Em, Jasper go after him."

"Sure." Bella smiled.

"Mommy where's dad?" Brandon asked walking over to his mom with his power ranger's backpack on his back.

"He went inside buddy. Why don't you go find him?" Bella smiled softly.

"Bells what is really going on?" Rose asked concerned.

"I think Edward wants a divorce." Bella cried sinking to the ground. They've only been married for nine years- Bella said she had to get back to her normal weight before they get married.

* * *

**Ekk!  
****I wrote another chapter : )  
****And it's long chapter!  
****Hope you liked it!**

**THANKS YOUS TIME!**

**I LOST SEVEN REVIEWS : (  
****NO!**

**fanpires-68-** thanks : ) I liked the last sentence too.

**WhoaMyCoke-** yep he chose her- the bitch. Hehe. Yep she's an annoying fifteen-year-old. They're in a different house now : ( but they'll be over each other's a lot. Bella was pregnant. That's how Julia came. I wrote you a really long chapter. I just couldn't stop writing and when I did it was full eight pages. Hehe. My master plan has started already, but what side is the dark side? Hehe, you are out of threats! I updated so you have to come up with a new one soon.

**ILove JasperHale-** I probably should've but I didn't. I hope this chapter makes up for that. It's long so it should.

**REBECCAAAAA-** in this chapter, they are married now. Hehe.

**Weclonededwardcullen**- oh no, think hard! Really hard! I need to know some baby things.

**Goldenrose37-** okay well Esme will be back soon and Charlie and Carlisle too. I just kind of got in the moment of writing and skipped a whole page once. Sorry about that.

**EmoBella-** I actually, when I first wrote this story, thought he would leave Sue, we I guess my fingers decided other things. Idiot is right.

**Edward-Cullen-1**- yep they bitched out Charlie. I love the name Elijah, it is so cute! Random answer for your random question is I love the name Audrina, it's my friends name. It's cute I think. Lilly is my sister's name- Lilly Grace. Than there's my non-normal name but I won't say that. Ryan Luke is my brother's name. Hehe. I love that little guy. My Aunt just had a baby too, but he's name is Preston Robert. He's a cutie too. I get in trouble sometimes if I have to much caffeine. I updated so enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back!  
****Hehe, not to long this time.  
****Three days!  
****Yahoo! My Reviews Are Back Plus More!  
****Did I Mention I Love You Guys?  
-****Denver : )**

**------------------------------------**

**Here's what you need to know now that I skipped ten years:  
Edward & Bella: Gianna's- 15, Julia- 10 and Brandon- 6  
Alice & Jasper: Carson- 10, Hunter- 10, Addison- 4 and Jasmine- 6 months  
Rose & Emmett: Matilda- 11 and Reyna- 5**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten**

----------------------------------------

"Bells are you insane?" Rose yelled. "There's no way Edward and you are getting a divorce."

"I feel like he wants one." Bella said.

"Maybe you should talk to Edward and actually figure out what is going on between you two." Alice said rubbing Bella's back in soft circles.

"I'll even watch Brandon and Julia for the night." Rose smiled. "Talk to him and than talk to Gianna, Bells. You three need to figure out what's going on."

"She only wants to be with that boy."

"Belly-Boo," Rose said. "You miss her being your little girl and listening to everything you and Edward told her to do didn't you?"

"Oh course I miss Gianna, we all do." Bella said.

"Than do something about it Bells. You and Edward have to sit down and talk to her. Figure out what's going on in her mind." Rose yelled. "You can't just sit around and watch her ruin your marriage to Edward."

"Mommy!" the three youngest Cullen's screamed running over to their parents.

"Hey kids, what's up?" Alice smiled.

"Can we have ice cream?" Addison asked smiling slightly.

"Daddy said we could if you said okay." Reyna smiled looking up at Rose.

"Please?" Brandon asked.

"Emmett!" Rose screamed.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled.

"Sorry buddy," Bella smiled. "No ice cream till after lunch."

"But," Brandon complained.

"After Brandon."

"Emmett you are going to be in so much trouble." Rose said shaking her head walking over to her husband.

"Run Jasper, run." Emmett said running around the back yard, Jasper following after.

"You two are worse than the actual kids!" Alice laughed. "And Jas if you drop Jasmine you are dead."

"I won't." Jasper smiled tickling Jasmine's stomach cause the baby to giggle.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly when she walked over to her husband.

"What? You want to go against me again?" Edward screamed.

"Will you two cut it out!" Alice yelled walking up in Edward and Bella's face. "You two were everyone's example of a perfect love story. Now you two are fighting like crazy because of Gianna. Instead of yelling at each other, get on the same page and yell at her for Christ sake. Everyone is getting tired of it. Julia and Brandon too."

"Alice stay out of this." Edward sternly said. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Are you drunk or something Edward? You're crazy. Those two kids you have noticed everything Edward. They're hurting too. So don't you dare tell me to stay out of this!" Alice screamed.

"All of you get inside." Rose said pushing the kids inside the house. "Julia and Mattie you two are in charge until I come get you okay?"

"Aunt Rose what's going on with my mom and dad?" Julia worried.

"They're fighting over dumb things, I think Alice is fixing it all." Rose smiled. "Nothing to worry about Jules, okay?"

"Okay," Julia softly answered.

"Julia?" Brandon asked.

"Come on let's go play Brandon." Julia smiled. "Mom and dad are fine."

"Will you two shut up and listen to us for once?" Rose yelled walking out into the backyard. "Julia is scared shitless because of you two!"

"Now listen up." Alice said, "If you two don't start acting like you use too I'll personally take Julia and Brandon away until you do."

"I'm leaving Bella," Edward said running in to the house. "Julia and Brandon come on we're going home."

"You're not leaving with my kids Edward!" Bella yelled running after him.

"Both of you leave," Alice said. "You're kids are staying here. I warned you."

"You're not taking my kids Alice," Edward hissed.

"Dad will you just stop!" Julia scream, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Will you both just stop for once!"

"Julia get back here!" Edward and Bella yelled both running after their ten-year-old daughter.

"You two aren't going after her." Emmett said standing in front of the door, blocking them in. "That girl is hurt enough by you."

"Em, she's my daughter!" Bella yelled.

"I don't really give a crap Bella. When you two stop thinking about yourselves and notice that you both are hurting, everyone can tell and figure it out. Then we'll let you take care of your kids."

"Fuck you Emmett. You don't know nothing about what's going on!" Bella screamed pushing Emmett away from the door.

"Edward get out side. We are going to have a long discussion with you." Rose said pointing out the door. Alice was too angry to speak. Bella was hurting which was hurting her. "Boys, watch the kids and if that Jacob dude gets her keep your eye on him and Gianna."

* * *

"Julia?" Bella asked slowing down her pace when she found Julia sitting on the curb, tears still falling.

"Go away."

"Julia Elizabeth, please."

"What?" Julia hissed.

"Don't be fresh to me Jules." Bella stated. "I'm your mother."

"When you want to be." Julia whispered.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Than stop obsessing over Gianna for once."

"You think I don't notice you don't you?" Bella asked softly, as she sat down.

"It's obvious."

"Jules," Bella said. She didn't notice that she centered her life around fixing Gianna lately. God, how could she such a bad mother? "I'm sorry."

"Like that's going to fix anything mom."

"I'm trying Julia, what else do you want me to do?"

"Mom, are you and dad getting a divorce?" Julia whispered. "I don't want you too."

"Honey," Bella smiled. How does she answer that question when she didn't know that answer? "We're not, okay? That's nothing for you too worry about."

"Good," Julia smiled hugging her mom.

"How about we go for ice cream, just you and me?"

"Really?" Julia smiled excitedly.

"Yep."

* * *

"What the hell is going on with you Edward?" Rose screamed as soon as they got farther enough away from the house.

"Nothings going on with me Rose." Edward rolled his green eyes at his sister-in-law.

"Really?" Rose asked astonished "Since when do you drink, smoke and totally ignore your kids and wife?"

"I barely drink, Rose. And I'm not ignoring my kids and Bella."

"Wow you actually said her name for once." Alice said. "You two are insane, something is wrong. Are you going to tell us or will we have to go through your kids to find out?"

"I don't even know why I came here today." Edward shook his head.

"You came here for your wife and kids, Edward. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing Alice."

"That's a lie Edward. You know that perfectly." Rose said. "Bella is scared shitless that you want a divorce from her."

"What?" Edward screamed. No way did he want a divorce, he loved Bella with all his heart. She was his, and that's how he wishes it to be.

"See you two don't talk. Why don't you talk to her. Leave the kids here and go talk to her." Alice screamed. "You better not be keeping any secrets from her or so help me good Edward, you would be dead."

"I'm not."

"Than go tell her that!" Rose stated. "If you love her than tell her it."

* * *

"Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, this is Jacob. Jacob these are my uncles." Gianna smiled grabbing a hold of Jacob's hand.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Jasper said shaking Jacob's hand as Emmett just looked Jacob up and down.

"You too." Jacob smiled.

"Well we're going to go watch TV." Gianna smiled.

"No making out Gianna!" Emmett screamed after them.

"Real cool Em," Jasper laughed, tapping Emmett's back.

"Oh shut up Jaz, you are going to have teenaged girls once too." Emmett pointed out.

"I got at least ten years Emmett." Jasper pointed out.

"Daddy!"

"No ice cream Reyna!" Emmett yelled.

"But we good."

"No ice cream till after, and if you still ask for it there will be no ice cream at all."

"You suck daddy," Reyna complained.

"Reyna!" Emmett yelled. "You do not say that word."

"But Mattie does."

"Mattie's also older than you Rey," Emmett pointed out. "And she can't say that word,"

"But she does," Reyna complained.

"Reyna stop the bickering with your father." Rose smiled walking into the house, Alice laughing right next to her.

"I think we got two minnie Rose's in our hands." Alice laughed.

"What do you mean two?" Rose said.

"Reyna, of course, and Gianna." Alice said pointing to the living room where Gianna and boyfriend Jacob where making out.

"Gianna!" Emmett screamed, breaking up the teenagers' immediately.

"Oh god." Gianna said sinking down covering her head in embarrassment.

* * *

**I promise next chapter will be better.  
****This one sucked in my opinion.  
****But I wanted to get you an update before life get's in the way.  
****So I did.  
****Hope You Enjoyed It.  
****Please Review : )**

**THANK YOUS TIME : )  
****MidoriGreenTea  
****Where Are You? **

**A is for Angel-** okay, so I never said that he wanted to divorce, I wrote she thought he wanted one. Hehe. I get everyone angry at me, I hope this chapter and the next one fixes that.

**REBECCAAAAA.-** yeah it would be sad, I don't think I could ever write that. Ekk, that's too sad for me and usually I write sad stories. But this chapter should make up for it and next one too. They're going to talk more next chapter.

**Wannabebella-** hehe, yes it's a lot. But, I always pictured them with lots of kids and so I wrote that. Ekk! I put it on the top, just for you! So feel special- you should. We'll see about them, but now you know with this chapter that what Bella thought was wrong. Maybe, I said maybe that Jacob will knock Gianna up. But if I do that, its like repeating history so I have to think more. I know I always picture Emmett with a son, and every time I write a story I always write him with daughters but that may change. Oh it made up for it, very big! I loved it.

**ILove JasperHale-** hehe, me too. Teenage drama is fun to write. I don't want to write the same thing over again, I'm trying to change it. They may not be going threw enough problems yet, key word to remember is yet. It's going to change very soon though. Alice and Rose where both acting like the therapist, putting some sense back into Edward.

**fanpires-68-** don't kill me, please? But remember I have my reason for writing things the way I do. I hope this was fast enough for you. I tried but I failed I felt like for this chapter. So think of it more as a gateway for the next things to come, like a filler chapter in ways too.

**twilightlover333-** so glad your back : ) I like it that way. You're welcome. I'm trying to keep updating fast because I hate it was people update like once every two weeks and leave long absence in between. It drives me crazy cause I always forget what I'm reading and how this happed and what was going on before. GRR! Not cheesy at all. I kind of feel honored in some ways. You'll find out soon what's going on with Gianna, it's going to be like normal teenagers who hold everything in until she breaks; and that's what's going to happen. You'll also find out why Bella thought all of that. Haha.

**Weclonededwardcullen**- interesting, but it sounds familiar. Hehe. It sounds like Haterville High a little bit. Haha.

**Aubrey My Threatener (WhoaMyCoke)-** I guess I'm on your side now, or that's what you say. Really long chapter should have a really long Aubrey review. It would be hurt if you didn't- but you always do write really long reviews. Awww, why you hating on Jacob? Gianna, a girly girl at boot camp huh? That would be fun to write so now maybe I will all because of you and I'll dedicate it to you too! Oh man I remember fifteen too, and thanks to Taylor Swift it may not be such a good memory, but it was almost two years ago! My friend Janie had one when she was sixteen, I kind of feel bad for her because her parent's actually kind of let it happen in some ways. They'll come back, don't worry. I always make them come back- with some other people maybe. Oh no! Why you so mean to my cookie cakes. They've done nothing to hurt you. You make them sad : (

**SlashFolie**- awww, new person! You get cookie cakes and if you don't like them, like Sabrina, you get waffles : ) I won't tell you anything than. My lips are sealed.

**debbie-lou**- yep he chose her, that son of a bitch. Shocking endings are always good endings. Except this one doesn't have a good ending, it's a crap of a chapter.

**goldenrose37-** huh? Make her faint you say? I might have to use that on someone else. I got a good idea for this story now thanks to you!

**andreabl2-** new person! You get to choose if you want a cookie cake or waffles to be your prize. Choose while. That's what Bella thinks he wants, it's not what he wants. Hehe.

**Christina-** new person! You get to choose if you want a cookie cake or waffles to be your prize. Choose while. Okay so, I just wanted to tell you, you have the same name my step aunt, who is younger than me. Hehe just a random fact. Ha. Oh I'm keep going, don't worry I wouldn't stop a story right there. That would be horrible.

**EmoBella**- depressing is good. I wouldn't either but Edward, Emmett and Jasper would be mine. I called dibs on them already. Sorry! Hehe. I think all teenagers can be pretty bitchy at sometimes. It's the process of growing up- or as my mom says.

**Sabby-Poo Who I Missed So (Sabrinaluvstwilight)- **of course I missed you, how could I not my Sabby. Yeah, like a day after I did. I got to excited to see what everyone thought so I posted it. Actually if you really wanted to know, the last chapter was supposed to be chapter eight and than this was supposed to be chapter nine. But I got the inspiration and I wrote the chapter eight. I need to study too, I have like a 75 in English and I speak English! No more waffles? What happened to them? Okay so I guess Gummy Worms can work, but only you. So let's keep it a secret. Haha. So many kids because it's been ten years silly goose. So I gave them lots of kids. Hehe, my mind works wonders sometimes. My phone was vibrating when I was typing this. It was my friend Trevor saying after watching me try to bowl once and I failed miserably he was going to take me bowling this weekend. Hehe, so I guess I'm going bowling now. That was sad though, your chain message thing : (

**BlackDeathAngel-** (chapter eight and nine) Hehe, you are totally forgiven! Hehe. I got two of yours in one day, I was happy. I don't think everyone has been busy lately, I have I. I GOT A HUG! Yes party time! Oh man, I got a really big one from my grandma, she went into hot topic. I laughed when I heard that. I did that before too, so don't worry about it. Hit them all you want, girl. I'm giving you the permission to do so. You want to trade brothers? I rather keep the baby one though so you can have the fifteen, fourteen and eight. The eight-year-old use to follow me around always now he hates my guts. Don't know why though. England football or American football? I'll be confused until you tell me which one. I want a long story next time, okay? It's a deal. Don't feel guilty please? You'll make me sad. I'll try to listen to you okay? I'll see what my mind wants to do when I start typing. Hehe. It's my minds decision. Why are you a little teenage assassin? Do I really want to know?

**MrsEdwardCullenLover1497-** new person! You get to choose if you want a cookie cake or waffles to be your prize. Choose while. Hehe. Okay so no divorce, my minds got it for now. Don't know about when I type the new chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is an update for everyone,  
****I love you guys but my reviews are getting less and less.  
****Not that I'm complaining,  
****But I'm sad : (  
****From 18 to 14.  
****Where are you all?**

**-Denver**

**------------------------------------**

**Here's what you need to know now that I skipped ten years:  
Edward & Bella: Gianna's- 15, Julia- 10 and Brandon- 6  
Alice & Jasper: Carson- 10, Hunter- 10, Addison- 4 and Jasmine- 6 months  
Rose & Emmett: Matilda- 11 and Reyna- 5**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven**

**-----------------------------------**

"Bells?" Edward said walking into the kitchen. He had just tucked in Brandon and kissed Julia goodnight after her saying she's too old to be tucked into bed by her father. Sure he missed both his girls being little, but they are turning into beautiful young ladies.

"What do you possibly want?" Bella harshly asked still concentrating on the dishes that she didn't finish that morning.

"Bells just listen to me okay?" Edward begged grabbing Bella by the arm and turning her around to face him.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." Bella screamed ripping his hands off of her. "Don't you dare touch me, understand? You have no right too."

"Don't yell at me than. I just want to talk to you damn it, Bella. You don't need to ignore me."

"I'm angry at you Edward. Okay? You hurt me bad, so bad. And all of the sudden you want me to forgive you. It's not going to happen."

"Bells, please. I want you to forgive me and we can go back to normal."

"How the hell do you want me to forgive you Edward? You cheated on me!"

"Tanya and I did nothing together Bella. How many times do I have to stay that?"

"Enough till you give me proof nothing happened. But it's all bullshit Edward, you two where in our bed together. Our bed!" Bella cried, tears where falling like a waterfall down her now red cheeks.

"Mommy," Brandon said walking down the stairs clutching his teddy bear.

"What's wrong Buddy?" Bella asked putting a fake smile on her face.

"Gigi's missing."

* * *

"Alice they'll be fine." Jasper smiled putting his arms around his wife. "You have to let them do this by themselves. If we get involved then who knows what would happen."

"But I know Bella is hiding something from me. I'm her own sister, Jasper. She shouldn't keep anything with me." Alice said brushing her hands threw her hair. "I don't know what, but it may be why her and Edward are acting funny."

"She'll tell you when she ready too. Don't make a big fuss out of nothing." Jasper calmly stated.

"That's true." Alice shrugged. "It still hurts that she is keeping something from me."

"I know but soon she'll tell you." Jasper smiled.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Addison cried running over to Jasper and grabbing his leg with all her might.

"Addie, shouldn't you be in bed?" Jasper asked lifting Addison off his leg and scrunching down to the little girl's height.

"Carson and Hunter want to kill me."

"Carson! Hunter!" Alice yelled shaking her head.

"Alice relax, boys will be boys."

"Not boys who threaten their sister."

"Yes mom?" Carson smiled innocently, not even having the courage to look his mother in the eyes.

"You two got a lot of explaining to do. Starting now."

* * *

"Mommy jump with me!" Reyna cheered, jumping up and down on, as she calls it, her big girl bed that Emmett, Edward, and Jasper helped putting it together about a month ago. Her face was filled with happiness and excitement. The pure face of a child.

"Reyna what in the world did daddy give you when you asked for a snack?" Rose asked, she wasn't surprised if Reyna got something sugary out of Emmett. Reyna as soon as she was born had Emmett wrapped around her finger, just like Mattie is.

"Daddy and me had chocolate cake Mommy." Reyna giggled, looking at Rose who was shaking her head.

"Well this means I'm going to have to have a long talk with daddy than." Rose smiled softly. "Now climb in baby girl, it's time for bed."

"I don't want to go," Reyna pouted, her nose scrunching up a bit. It was a cute picture, and Emmett and Rose had a lot of Reyna like that. "Mattie doesn't have too."

"One Reyna, that face only works for your father and two, Mattie is older than you." Rose laughed. "Now no complaining and get into bed."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes you have to Rey, bed now." Rose said pulling Reyna on to the bed as she pulled the purple and pink tie-dyed bedspread that matched the pink bedroom walls. "Night baby girl." Rose smiled kissing Reyna's forehead softly before getting up and turning off the lights.

"She out?" Emmett asked resting against the wall next to Reyna's room.

"Soon, no thanks to you." Rose said rolling her eyes. Don't get her wrong, she loved Emmett with all her heart and everything, but sometimes she wondered who was the child in their family was it two or three. But Emmett will always be Emmett and that was what she loved.

"Rose I'm sorry and all," Emmett smiled sincerely wrapping his arms around Rose as he pulled her into a hug. "That girl has an evil weapon."

"Emmett, the puppy dog face only works for you." Rose pointed out. "You're a push over to both of the girls."

"Am not,"

"Em, Mattie said she wanted a cell phone so you went and bought her one." Rose let a little laugh out at the memory.

"She was crying and all. What else was I supposed to do Rose, tell her no?"

"Yes you were, back me up on things." Rose said slapping Emmett in the chest. "Now got tell Mattie to get off the phone. It's late and it's a school night."

"Oh crap, we'll be back to all the driving around now?" Emmett asked. Summer vacation was their favorite time of the year, for all Cullen's. They all go up to the cabin in the woods, which feels much smaller now with all the kids, but it was their little getaway from everything going on. Another reason was that it was family time, without all the running around they always have to do. But that ended a week ago when they came back home since school was starting soon.

"Yep, now go." Rose smiled kissing Emmett one last time before pushing him along to Mattie's blood red room.

"Mattie?" Emmett asked knocking on the door. "Say goodnight to anyone on the phone. It's time to go to sleep."

"Dad I'm eleven now. I can stay up later." Mattie complained.

"Matilda you have school tomorrow, phone goes off or it's gone."

"But I'm on the phone with Julia." Mattie pouted sadly.

"Tell her goodbye than."

"But I'm helping her think of places Gianna would be."

"Why?" Emmett worriedly asked.

"Cause she snuck out of the house, probably with Jacob." Mattie said rolling her eyes.

"Rose, get dressed we need to head over to Edward and Bella's now!" Emmett screamed. "Mat, you're in charge okay? If Reyna wakes up than tell her we'll be home soon."

* * *

"Bella what the hell is going on? Rose and Emmett called us telling us to get our asses over here." Alice screamed, a sleeping baby girl Jasmine in her arms while Jasper held a sleeping Addison. "Boys go find Julia."

"But," Hunter complained.

"Go," Jasper screamed pointing up the stairs.

"Bells," Rose said pulling Alice and Bella, "Come on."

"Okay spill right now."

"I don't know what to do guys," Bella cried mumbling around. "Everything's going bad for my life. Gianna ran away, again and Edward cheating on me."

"Wait hold up Bells, go back again." Alice yelled. "Edward cheated on you?" A response was only a nod, Bella couldn't give an answer. Everything was bundled up in her and she just got it all out in the tears that where falling from her eyes.

"Bella why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked. "God, is this why you and Edward are acting strange?"

"Because it's something for me and Edward to figure out." Bella shrugged.

"Honey, what happened exactly?" Alice asked rubbing soft circles on Bella's back.

"Tell Alice, Bells. I've got some ass to kick." Rose smirked standing up and walking over and punching Edward right in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Edward demanded holding his nose.

"That is for the hell you put Bella through." Rose smirked again proudly.

"I didn't do anything to Bella. Right now we need to find Gianna." Edward pointed out. "She's running around somewhere with that boy."

"I'm going to kill them." Emmett said.

"You and me both." Edward said. "I'll check at his house, Emmett and Rose go look by the beach, Alice and Jasper go into town and see if she's there, Bells stay here and try and see if she comes home."

"Edward I want to go with you to find her, I can't just sit here and wait for her to come back. If she is anything like us, which she is totally, I think we need to find her before Gianna does something bad that she'll regret." Bella said walking in to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered.

"I'll stay with all the kids." Rose said. "You guys go. I'll call you if she calls or comes back."

"Thanks Rose," Bella and Edward said at the same time.

"Let's go." Alice smiled handing Jasmine, who surprisingly was still sleeping, over to Rose.

"Aunt Rose?" Julia said walking down the stairs, the boys- Hunter and Carson- and Mattie, who Rose made walk over with Reyna after she knew she wouldn't be home for a while, following behind her slowly.

"Yea Jules?" Rose said looking over to the doorway, turning her attention away from the television.

"Did my dad really cheat on my mom?" Julia said, tears forming in her green eyes, something Edward must have given her.

"You three go back upstairs, okay? Bedtime now. You are all still going to school tomorrow." Rose smiled point up the stairs.

"Come on mom, live a little." Mattie smiled.

"Yeah Aunt Rose," Hunter smirked, his twin brother having a copy of the same smirk on his face.

"Oh I did live a little when I was your age, but right now you three need to follow in the steps of the younger four and go to sleep."

"But we want to hear if you find out where Gianna is." Carson stated.

"Carson," Rose laughed, "You three play a tough bargain, but okay. Just go watch television in Julia's room, okay? I'll be up there soon and we can wait together."

"Aunt Rose, is it true though?" Julia said when she made sure her cousins all left the room.

"Honey maybe you should talk to your mom and dad about this." Rose said in her 'mommy' tone as Emmett calls it.

"I tried but my mom wouldn't tell me anything and I heard her crying and all." Julia said in tears.

"Jules if your mom wants you to know then she'll tell you. But since she didn't I think she's trying to protect you and Brandon from everything." Rose smiled. "Now come on we need to get you guys to bed."

"Rose!" Bella yelled into the phone as soon as Rose answered it.

"Bells did you find her?" Rose worriedly asked.

"No but we went to he house and his parents haven't seen him so they're keeping a look out." Bella said sighing. She wants her daughter back. "Just can you go to her room and see if there is anything there at all that you can see that will tell us where she is."

"Bells, breath. You'll find her okay?" Rose said running up the stairs straight to the black and gray bedroom which Gianna calls her room.

"I know we will," Bella sighed again.

"Umm Bells,"

"Yeah Rose," Bella said.

"I think you may want to get here fast," Rose said as Bella hung up the phone.

* * *

"Edward we need to get home now!" Bella yelled as Edward immediately turned the car around.

"Did she find something?" Edward asked. One hand was on the steering wheel and the other was holding on to Bella's hand. They needed each other right now, more than ever.

"I think so, but Rose wouldn't tell me anything." Bella said looking out the window.

"Okay let's get home!" Edward smiled pressing on the gas a little more. "We'll find her Love, don't worry."

"I'm still going to Edward." Bella stated. "I'm her mother, I'm allowed to worry."

"Rose?" Edward said when they ran into the house five minutes later.

"Up here." Rose yelled still pacing Gianna's room.

"So what is it that you find?" Bella asked.

* * *

**Yep, I'm ending with a cliffy.  
****Hehe, hate me all you want.  
****I hope you liked it.  
****Please Review : )**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**Weclonededwardcullen-** "The night Santa went crazy. The night St. Nick went insane. Realized he'd been gettin' a raw deal, something finally must have snapped in his brain. Well, the workshop is gone now, he decided to bomb it . Everywhere you'll find pieces of Cupid and Comet. And he tied up his helpers and he held the elves hostage and he ground up poor Rudolph into reindeer sausage. He got Dancer and Prancer with an old German Luger and he slashed up Dasher just like Freddie Krueger. And he picked up a flamethrower and barbecued Blitzen And he took a big bite and said, 'It tastes just like chicken!'"- Hehe, I just had to add this since you wrote all those christmas songs in your review : )

**fanpires-68-** I'll check it out, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing though : )

**Aubrey (Aubrey Arabella)-** Oh man, you changed your name : ( I liked the old one. We can start a new side than, the back side- as I call it. For all the crazy obsessed us side. Oh don't worry, you made sense, lots of sense. But if you hurt my lovely cookie cakes, than you hurt me : ( that's going to make me cry, it hurts. That's a good enough reason to hate him. Ekk, maybe that's the whole reason after all. You got bad luck with Jacob's. Yes a whole Boot Camp Cliché TV Show thingy plot line for you, only if my mind doesn't have other plans while I'm writing it. I found it all online- the new Taylor Swift CD- my mom did yell at me for that, something about viruses and such. True about the sad songs, I cry sometimes listening to them. Oh your wish will be my command sometime in the next couple of chapters. I will have tons of fun writing a bitchy old wrinkly Sue : ) maybe they'll patch things up, maybe they won't, only my mind knows that for sure. Of course cookies have feelings, everything and person have feeling- some just don't show it. Ice creams okay, don't like it as much as cookie cakes, they yummy in my tummy. No burn my babies, they my twilight books : ) you hurt them I'll hurt you! Very bad obsession with twilight. My mom hates it, though. Awww, thanks. I hope you liked this one : )

**tuttiefruttie**- thanks for reviewing : )

**SlashFolie-** Cookie cakes are a girls best friend : ) They yummy in my tummy. Oh no don't kill me for this chapter. I just wrote and what I wrote is want my fingers decided. I have no control over them, so please don't kill me. I don't think sending Gianna back is really going to work, but next chapter is going to tell you the reason she is like this. There is always a reason for doing something wrong.

**REBECCAAAAA.-** I can so picture Emmett doing that. Hehe.

**Twilightfanficfreak-** oh, thanks for telling me that. I know it's not the best but I want to get at least some of all three couples into a chapter. Awww, thanks. I really don't have the plot planned out one bit, I just start typing and whatever comes out comes out. But thanks for telling me.

**EmoBella-** why only one? I love all three Cullen boys. They yummy : ) I hope you now know what's wrong with Edward. Just don't hate me please.

**goldenrose37-** thanks for reviewing : )

**debbie-lou-** never got bloody hell before but thanks : ) glad you love the drama. Well there is more in this chapter for you. Yep, he's a bad boys. Hehe. I really love bad boys.

**BlackDeathAngel**- take him, I would like to have a twilight-obsessed brother. My fifteen and fourteen-year-old I hate them both! Grr! Oh no, don't think too hard : ) You're a good big sister, hehe, I suck at it. I torment my younger brothers and it's fun to do so. So soccer right? Well my brother loves soccer- or use too. I'm not sure anymore. I never know what he does. I stay out of it. Teenaged assassins that kill themselves? What is the point behind that story? Oh don't worry about the morbid thing. I got told that when I had to write something, and it ended up being about a girl who was abused by her husband. Hehe. The teacher kept asking me if it was true or not. Totally not true though. No coverage of the premiere? Oh no! I watched the whole thing, the American one, on E!News. It was funny. Yep they both were hiding something. And you just found out why. O don't think Edward is going to kill Jacob. But in your mind you can. I give you permission. Yep, that made sense. Hehe, I like that new song now! It's awesome. Haha, good lock with that. I have to work on my English essay too. So toodles!

**A is for Angel-** yep it kind of clears it up and I hope this one does a little more. Thanks for reviewing : )

**twilightlover333-** it drives me nuts doing that! Oh my god I hate it! Okay so thanks for reviewing : )

**Sabby Poo (sabrinaluvstwilight)-** I love gummy worms, they yummy! Okay you get no gummy worms : ( no long reviews, no gummy worms! Hehe, I was looking at your profile and saw that you wrote Sabby on it. Hehe. I don't think it sounds like a dog. It sounds like you!

**ILove JasperHale- **I hope this chapter answered your question more. The next few would be more information on why Edward is acting that way. I hope you figure it out before I door what I want. I would love some ideas! They'll help me a lot!


	12. Chapter 12

****

Okay so I'm Back Fast!  
Aubrey Threats Work : )  
Hope You Like This  
-Denver

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Rose what you find?" Bella asked rushing into the room, a room she barely is in these days. Gianna never let's anyone enter, if you knock she'll open the door answer you and than slam it in your face. Only when she's asleep and Edward or Bella go check to say goodnight they go in. Other than that it is territory not meant for anyone.

"This," Rose said holding up the key chain that use to hold the keys to the cabin. "I guess her and Jacob ran to the cabin."

"Why in the world is she doing this to us Edward?" Bella cried falling to the floor. She couldn't take it anymore. Her body ached from all the pain she was getting every time Gianna did something bad. She did everything in her power to make sure Gianna wouldn't hate her as a teenager, and all that did was backfire right in her face.

"Bella," Edward said kneeling down next to her.

"I'll go call Emmett and Alice, and tell them to head up to the cabin." Rose smiled excusing her self out of the room.

"Bells you can't blame yourself for this, it's Gianna's life and she's just taking us along for the ride. It's called the joy of being parents to a teenager." Edward insured. "Why don't we check on Jules and Brandon and head on up to the cabin?"

"You check Brandon, I'll check Julia." Bella smiled softly whipping the tears that fell on to her cheeks.

"Mom your back!" Julia smiled running into Bella's arms.

"Not officially Jules, we think we know where Gianna went so we're going to head there. But do something for me okay? Help Aunt Rose out with everyone. I think she'll need the help tomorrow when she'll have all you cranky kids."

"Mom,"

"You're still starting school tomorrow Julia." Bella smiled kissing the top of Julia's head. "Promise me you will help?"

"Of course." Julia smiled at her mother.

"Brandon was out like a light." Edward smiled when they made their way back to the car.

"That boy is going to fall asleep during his first full day in school." Bella hid a smile. Her baby boy was a first grader now. Oh how the days where flying by.

"Why don't you sleep some, Love? We have a long drive and I know you must be tired." Edward asked nicely- as if he was trying to get back on Bella's nice side, which he probably was. "I'll even wake you when we get there."

"Nah, I think I can stay awake." Bella yawned.

"Bells sleep. Jasper and Alice went back to the house, and Emmett's on his way to the cabin with us. My guess is he still wants to beat up Jacob- but which one of us doesn't. Anyway Emmett can help us if we need it, but that won't do any good if we have a cranky Bella on our hands."

"Oh shut it!" Bella pouted.

"My point exactly Bells. Sleep so than you have the energy to yell at Gianna." Edward pointed out, looking over at Bella for a quick second, laughing at the pout that formed on her face before turning her attention back to the road.

"So you and Emmett will kill Jacob for me while I'll yell at Gianna."

"Yep." Edward smiled.

"Fine."

* * *

"What the hell are they doing to this house?" Emmett said as they made their way up the stairs to the front door. A teenaged (parentless of course) party was going on at their house. Plastic red and blue cups filled with alcohol where scattered everywhere.

"Em, just make sure you get everyone out of this house and on their way somewhere else." Edward stated. "Bella and I will try and find Gianna somewhere."

"Oh man I don't get to hurt anyone?" Emmett complained.

"Emmett just go, I don't want anyone to get hurt." Bella laughed. "Shut off the music or something, it will get their attention."

"Everybody out now!" Emmett screamed as they walked into the cabin.

"Who the hell are you to stop it?" some teenager said right in Emmett's face.

"Its my house now get the hell out!" Emmett smiled proudly. "I don't care where you go, just get the hell out of this house!"

"Come on Bells, let's find the idiot and our daughter." Edward smiled. "You go to the bedrooms and make sure she isn't doing something stupid with him, I'll check the basement and up here. Emmett, if you see her trying to head out grab her."

"Got it little Bro." Emmett smiled his goofy smile.

"Gianna!" Bella screamed over and over again walking up and down the hallway. "Gianna where the hell are you?"

"Help!" Bella heard a scream from one of the bedrooms. She knew that voice; it was her daughter's, Gianna. Gianna needed help. "Edward! Emmett!"

"Bella what?" Emmett yelled running straight to Bella.

"Gianna needs help." Bella managed to get out threw her tears. She had a feeling all night something bad was or happened to Gianna, she just didn't tell anyone. It was one of those mother things. "Last room, it's locked and I can't get in."

"Bella go get Edward now!" Emmett said pushing her along, "I'll get the door unlocked. It's the older girls room when we're here so Rose made a key- which Mattie doesn't like though." Emmett finished trailing off.

"Em, just find the damn key! I don't care about anything else. He's in there hurting her!" Bella yelled out, tears running down her cheeks.

"Go find Edward now!" Emmett stated pointing to the stairs. "He went to clear people out of the basement."

"But,"

"Bells go now!" Emmett screamed placing the key into the hole.

* * *

"Baby come on you need to wake up." Bella cried, she's been crying since two days ago when this all happened. Bella's life all went with being there, in the stark white hospital room, for the amount of time. They had no clue what happened, he left- whatever guy it was. Emmett thinks it was Jacob- according to him all the teenage boys were responsible.

"Bell go home for a little bit, you've gotten no sleep in the past two nights." Edward said. They took turns but than Bella wanted to be there twenty-four seven, just incase Gianna woke up. "I'll stay here with her and call you if she wakes up."

"No!" Bella yelled. "I want to be here when she wakes up."

"At least go shower at home. Alice and Rose drove up today with the kids. They're going to stay the weekend incase anything happened. Brandon and Julia want to see you, they miss their mom."

"I miss them too, but I need to stay incase she wakes up." Bella sadly stated, grabbing Gianna's hand in hers.

"Mommy?" Brandon asked knocking on the door.

"Come here bud." Bella smiled, a fake smile as Edward could tell.

"Aunt Alice help us make food for you." Brandon smiled proudly.

"Oh really?"

"She wouldn't let me use the oven though." Brandon complained with a pout.

"I didn't want you getting burned." Alice smiled softly and motherly. A lot has changed since they where in high school. They all grew up and grew out of their childish ways. "You did help a lot Brandon."

"I know." Brandon smiled.

"Where's Jules?" Edward asked.

"She's with Mattie in the waiting room. Something about Jasper and Emmett taking the girls somewhere. I think they're waiting for you two to go say hi before they leave." Alice said.

"Oh, come on why don't we go find everyone in the waiting room?" Edward smiled. He had to be strong, he knew that. The drugs that worked with hurting his daughter was tearing even more at the broken already seems of his family. They where going to find this man, and he was going to pay for doing this to Gianna and their family.

"But you eat!"

"I will after I say hello to everyone Brandon." Edward said lifting Brandon in his arms who started chatting about what he did in school.

"Daddy we actually started doing things!" Brandon smiled as they left the room.

"Bells you need to leave this room soon." Alice said.

"Ermm, am I interrupting something?" Rose asked quietly walking into the room. "Edward said Alice needed back up to get you out of this room."

"No, and I do need you help to put some sense into this girl." Alice yelled pointing to Bella.

"Sorry if I feel like this is all my fault."

"Isabella Marie Cullen don't you ever think this is your fault!" Rose said pulling Bella into a big hug. "What happened to Gianna is this dudes fault. Not yours. Why in the world do you think its always your fault?"

"Because it is Rose. Maybe I should just leave, that way I can never be blamed when something's happening." Bella whispered looking at her hands. "It will help with everything."

"Don't be silly Bells. No one, and I mean no one, is blaming you for this. Maybe Emmett, but he just wanted to kill someone, so that doesn't count. But anyway no one wants you gone."

"But,"

"Bella don't you dare say anything. Okay? You are not leaving!" Alice yelled.

"Mom?" A whisper tone came threw the room.

**

* * *

**

**Okay so hate me again?  
****I know some of you do.  
****But, I have a reason for everything.**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**Ashley (for-goodness's-sake)-** I updated : ) fast I think it was. Well I was kind of threatened too so I did. Aww thanks. And since you are new- as a gift from me- you get a cookie cake or waffles. Whichever one you want. Thanks for reviewing : )

**Edward-Cullen-1-** oh don't worry about it. It's all good. You mad it up with a long review. Oh man my b-day's coming up too! Sixteen days after Christmas to be exact. Sorry, but I don't have an answer to that yet! Hehe, what ever happens, happens. So don't hate me please. I'm hyper right now too, but that's cause I'm drinking mountain due. Yummy! I don't really know if biggerest is a word, I doubt that it is though. One of my socks is pink and has green spots and the other is black, I couldn't find matching socks this morning : )

**BlackDeathAngel-** my sister refuses, I mean refuses to see twilight. She hates whatever I like. I guess she doesn't like me very much, but I can get over that. My brothers are evil! One head butted me in the face- gosh it hurt like hell! I was all bruised up, did I mention he was only one. Oh okay now I get the thing behind that story : ) Aww, I love Robert, or RPatz, as my friends call him, song. It's so pretty. Hehe, I saw twilight twice already and am going this Saturday for a second time! It's going to be crazy : ) I'm sorry but I already wrote and posted that. So he cheated. I left you another cliff hanger, just for you. I'm going to have to try EAR CONVERSATIONS soon. It sounds fun. I totally embrace the toodles! I want a genetically modified pigeons. They seem fun : )

**Sabby Poo Who Hates Me Now (sabrinaluvstwilight)-** I did update soon. I didn't mean to make you hate me and all : ( but that is the point of a cliffy, it makes you think and keep checking on my story- which I love by the way. You are always near the last because I just start who first reviewed and go to the last- it's all saved in a folder in my email. I'll try to make sure yours is up near the top though. You are my friend, don't leave me : ( I'll stop writing if you do and everyone will hate on you. All those questions will be answered soon, so don't worry. At lease you have food in your house, all I have is wheat thins and I'm getting tired of eating them. This reply is long, I hope. I'm ending this in a song that I love. It's called the wrong way by Sublime (an awesome nineties band). 'The only family that she's ever had is her seven horny brothers and a drunk-ass dad. He needed money so he put her on the street. Everything was going fine until the day she met me. Happy are you sad, wanna shoot your dad. I'll do anything I can, it's the wrong way. We talk all night, try to make it right. Believe me shit was tight, It was the wrong way'. Good bye my buh-bye friend : )

**fanpire-68-** yep you finally found out what Rose found. I know its nothing really big, but it did start the steps for how this ended.

**Wannabebella-** I'm trying to make them work things out, but my mind has other plans first. I'm trying to stop it but it's not working. I have no control over my brain sometimes. It does what it wants when it wants. Hehe. It brought some un-answered questions, but not a lot. Thanks for reviewing : )

**REBECCAAAAA.-** than I guess I was cruel again, worse than before maybe. Who knows? Yep I did update faster, but that's because I also got threatened- badly. Thanks for reviewing : )

**Weclonededwardcullen-** hehe, that Christmas song was called The Night Santa Went Crazy by Weird Al. 'I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you!' I guess we are in a Christmas spirit lately : )

**AlicesShoppingBuddie-** please don't hate me. Just think of it this way, most of my stories have happy endings- well some : )

**debbie-lou-** loads of drama is right : ) I'm a drama lover. Good thing you didn't expect that. No one did. Yes another cliffy. But you like it that way.

**SlashFolie-** yep he cheated and maybe I'll use your idea. I really don't know what I'm going to do with that story line, but I need to figure it out eventually. You're idea is funny, though. It will also work a lot. Thanks for reviewing : )

**Aubrey (AubreyArabella)-** yep he cheated, so get that threw your mind. Naked, let's just say that. It's fun getting you all mad : ) I enjoy it. I was going to make him cheat with Jessica and/or Lauren, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. So Tanya worked for it : ) Isn't she always annoying you though, so that doesn't bother me anymore. Nope I never sneaked out, but you knew that answer. Hate on Jacob all you want, next chapter- knowing you- you are going to hate him even more. I can see it now. I did update in two days, so boo-yah! Two days to be exact. Hehe. They yummy, you can eat my lovely cookie cakes you just can't make them into crumbs. That hurts their feelings, a lot. Of course I have a crazy mind, that's just me! My History and Social Justice Teacher hate my obsession. They think it's unhealthy too. Aww thank yous : )

**A is for Angel-** cliff hangers are not right, but they work to get a lot of reviews : )

**SPiDERMONkEY-LovE-** hehe, thanks for reviewing : )

**goldenrose37-** I know they are eww together, but they make a good story line : )

**lacy-** I did, thanks for reviewing : )

**emoBella-** okay if it's missing something, than tell me please! I would love to make it better if you tell me. Fine you can have him- but I get Emmett and Jasper : ) they yummy.

**Tuttiefruttie-** awww, thanks for reviewing : )


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm kind of scared to post this chapter.**

**I never wrote in Edward's point of view.**

**But I thought I should. **

**Don't kill me please? **

**-Denver**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**-Edward's Point Of View-**

"Mom?" I heard the voice, the voice of my oldest daughter, well adopted daughter but she is still my daughter. I was standing outside of the big wooden door, looking threw the crack in the blinds on the opposite of the wall. I heard Bella answer her before, I sensed the worry in her voice- it probably matched mine no doubt about it. But Alice and Rose ran to get me, and for the past five minutes since they have, I've been standing here. I can't go in.

"Oh baby," Bella smiled, probably from what I can see looking threw the glass.

"Daddy," Gianna smiled as she saw me walking in the room. Both, Bella and I, look like we haven't eaten, slept or even moved in days- which is true.

"Hey Angel." I smiled kissing her forehead softly.

"Daddy I'm sorry, really really sorry." Gianna cried, the waterfalls of tears ran down her face.

"Gianna, there is nothing to be sorry about."

"Jacob said he was only going to invite some people to come with us. I needed just a break from everyone, so I said okay. I didn't think it would get overly populated. I just wanted to have fun with my friends- or what I thought were my friends. Daddy please don't send me back, I don't want to daddy." Gianna cried.

"Honey, where do you not want to go back to?" Bella asked, I could still see the worry in her face and it was breaking me inside.

"There,"

"We need to know where Gianna." I said. "Just tell us what happened."

"I can't daddy," Gianna cried out some more.

"Gianna we need to know, it will help us find him."

"I just want to get away."

Bella looked at me, probably for help. But I couldn't do anything, my body was frozen. My heart was falling apart thinking about the things I made a mistake with, and my life now.

"Edward do something," Bella whispered to me.

"What do you want me to do Bella? She won't talk at all, and I don't think she'll talk to anyone." I whispered in a yelling tone. My daughter, one that I was supposed to protect with all my life, is now lying in a hospital bed.

"Do something for once Edward!"

"I'm trying Bella, I can't push her. You know what the doctor said if I did." I stated. The doctors warned us not to push her, it will break her even more and we didn't want that one bit.

"You two idiots know I'm right here!" Gianna whimpered in between her tears. Oh the same old Gianna is still there.

"Gi, are you going to tell us who it is?" Bella asked, getting right down to the point. Something I know I wouldn't be able to do so.

"I can't mom, he hurt you than."

"Gianna nothing's going to hurt you or any of us." I ensured, running my hands threw her blond hair. "Just tell us, please. I think Emmett wants to kill him."

"More like rip his body apart." I muttered getting a slap in the back of the head from Bella. "That hurt you know!"

"Oh relax." Bella laughed. I loved that laugh and missed it greatly.

"Okay sweetie, you need to get some sleep." I smiled kissing Gianna's forehead before walking to the door.

"I agree with him Gi," Bella smiled repeating what I did. "Get some sleep, we'll be right here when you wake you."

"I can't."

"Gianna you have too. We'll be right here okay?"

"Daddy please stay," Gianna cried.

"Stay with her Edward. I'll see how everyone out side is doing." Bella smiled softly. It probably hurt her that Gianna would rather have me stay, but Gianna always will and always has been a daddy's girl, and I hope it stays that way.

"I love you mom," Gianna whispered falling right to sleep in Edward's arms.

------------------

"Fuck it guys." I yelled, I was pacing the waiting room. Gianna was being checked out by the nurse and doctor. Being the father I didn't need to see certain things of my daughter, so Bella stayed and I came out. "This isn't good."

"Edward if you keep up with the cursing and pacing you are going to teach kids words they don't need to know." Jasper said. No way was he going to allow his four year old to curse.

"Daddy what does fuck mean?" Addison giggled. Oh how Jasper and Alice are going to have their hands full with a teenaged Addie.

"Thanks a lot Edward." Jasper hissed at me. "Honey don't say that word. If you want to know what it is go find mommy."

"Come on Brandon and Reyna. Let's go ask my mom."

"Don't say I told you to ask her that." Jasper yelled after them.

"Jaz, you're screwed when she becomes a teenager." Emmett, being the Emmett that we love laughed.

"Oh shut it Em, you got to deal with two teenagers who act just like Rose." Jasper yelled.

"Whatever," Emmett said rolling his eyes. "Anyway did you find out this 'dude' from her?"

"Emmett she was sleeping for the past two hours. How was I supposed to find out?" I yelled. I know he was only trying to help me out a little by killing this 'dude'- as Emmett put it- but I just need to comprehend everything first.

"Because if she is anything like Bella, which she is, Gianna talks in her sleep. It must be one of those weird Swan things." Emmett shrugged.

"So?"

"She had to have said his name to you."

"She did but I don't think she's ready to tell us, and I'm not pushing Gianna too Emmett. She'll tell us when she is ready."

"Oh man," Hunter and Carson complained standing behind Jasper and Emmett.

"Why are you two complaining?" Jasper asked, kind of worried- or that was what I could tell. He must be since they where hanging out with Emmett all day so far, which is never a good thing.

"Cause Uncle Emmett said we could help him kill the 'dude'." Carson complained. "I really want to punch something."

"Emmett! Alice is going to kill me enough because of Edward, I don't want to be hurt even more because of you." Jasper sighed.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled, an angry look was plastered on her face. For being so 'pixie like' she was tough and powerful.

"Hey don't yell at me, blame it on Edward. He's the one that said the word." Jasper defended himself, placing his arms up.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you are going to explain to them what that word means."

--------------------

"Mom please make it stop." Gianna cried.

"Gianna I need you to relax, it's going to hurt worse if you don't." The doctor explained, she being as genital as she could when she examining a teenager.

"Honey listen to her." Bella tried to comfort Gianna.

"Mom it hurts," Gianna cried even more.

"It's almost over Gi," Bella said.

"Well we're done." The doctor smiled. "Everything looks fine and all. We really need to know if you know what drug Gianna."

"Drug?" Gianna said. "Like date rape drug?"

"Yes, that's what we think it is. It's either Rohypnol, or known as Roofies and Gamma Hydroxybutyrate or GHB. Those are the most common these days. So do you think you can figure out something?"

"I don't know." Gianna cried even more than before. "Mom stop it all!"

"Gianna, it's okay." Bella said.

"I want daddy," Gianna cried.

"Anne," The doctor said to the nurse. "Go find the dad. I think it would be best if the dad is here."

"Gigi," I said walking into the room, immediately I pulled her into a hug- one she needed the most. "I'm here, it's okay."

"I don't want to do it." Gianna said. "I want to go home."

"Angel, you need to just answer their questions and maybe even tell us this 'dudes' name."

"I can't he'll hurt us."

"Gianna he won't hurt you." Bella ensured rubbing circles on Gianna's back. "Just tell us, or we might start guessing."

"It was him,"

"Who's him Gianna?" The doctor asked, they needed to inform the police and all. Seriously what boy would do this? "I need to report this you know?"

"No, please." Gianna begged. "I don't want to. It was a one time thing that's all. It was my fault anyway. I lead him on and said yes when he asked if I wanted a drink."

"Gianna Grace, don't you dare say this is your fault." Bella yelled. "I know you feel like that but don't okay?"

"But,"

"Gianna, you need to tell us." The doctor pushed. Something she told us not to do, and yet she's doing it.

"It was him daddy, him."

"Who's him Gi?" I asked, she's finally letting down that wall and telling us- or I hope she is.

"James."

-------------------------

**Another Cliffy,**

**I officially love these things : ) **

**Also the date-rape drug thing, I looked it up! **

**I used my brain and computer. **

**Please Review!**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**Aubrey It Didn't Work, Again (WhoaMyCoke)-** Blahh! I beat your two-day threat again! On the second day- but I still did it! I'm not a partier, as you know, so I had to use what my friends tell me for something's and others I got from many episodes of One Tree Hill. I've been watching the first season a lot lately for some reason. So I may need some help with stuff, but I think I did a pretty good job for being a miss goody too shoes : ) you got to give me some credit for that, right? It's going to knock some sense into her. I already started the next chapter, in math of course, but yeah it will. We'll see about the Bella and Edward thing, my mind is working up some ideas, and like I promised they'd be dedicated to you : ) Emmett is an awesome name, me likey. That's what I was wondering too. Lauren is most likely, or better be in the next movies. I don't know but its fun to hate her. Hehe. My friend and cousin are both team Jacob and they even have shirts and I have the team Edward one. It's bad. You think everyone just wants to be hated on. Hehe : )

**Bad Girl Sabby Poo They Gonna Get You Good! (sabrinaluvstwilight)- **oh man, complain I tell you! Complain about it all you want! I'm always a good listener, at times when I'm not hyper and all. But that's okay! Awww, don't worry about it. I'll move you up every time. Good deal? I like it. You'll just have to read and figure it out. I'm going to be explaining more as the chapters move on and all. She'll have what I call the famous mental break down of everything. You are a bad girl, Sabrina. A very bad girl! Okay fine, you can have gummy worms. I'll buy you a big box full of them. Happy? Ekk. "It's okay. It's okay. Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one"

**SlashFolie-** oh don't worry one bit, I'm weird too. Be proud and show it off, I do. Blahh. Even if it annoys people. Anyway, what Edward did will come back to haunt him soon. I think it's in the next chapters that I planed that. But I got some ideas for the Gianna story line that I want to use- plus I need to add everyone else too. Ekk, I got a lot of more thinking to do. Hehe, my teacher says that always. But she also called the girls hutchie mammas and told the boys that they look they they've been partying too much the night before. Anyway fun times. But I'm sixteen too!!!!!!!!!! I think mostly everyone is : )

**Fanpire-68**- Jacob you say, huh, dun dun dun. I like turning things around a bit. Hehe, like you can't tell : )

**AlicesShoppingBuddie-** yes! I'm not hated- by at least one of you. Hehe. I enjoy being hated sometimes. Emmett is going to hurt someone, soon, or that's when I want him too. I just have to see how things are going!

**goldenrose37-** thanks for reviewing, as always!

**Weclonededwardcullen-** oh man, I wished I had a snow day- but now. We barely have them, and if it snows we get a half-day. Dumb right? 'We've been waiting all year for this night and the snow is glistening on the trees outside. And all the stockings are hung by the fireside, waiting for Santa to arrive. And all the love will show 'cause everybody knows it's Christmas time and all the kids will see the gifts under the tree. It's the best time of year for the family. It's a wonderful feeling with the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling. It's that time of year, Christmas time is here and with the blessings from above God sends you his love. And everything's ok Merry Christmas Happy Holidays.' Now that's an old school Christmas song. I'm bringing back the nineties with that stuff!

**Edward-Cullen-1-** you thought wrong : ) I'm just evil like that. Random answer for the random question is neither. I asked my mom if we could get a pink Christmas tree this year. She laughed at me. I was hurt. I saw one of mine too, except I picked it out and my grandma bought it with me there. So yeah. I hate my ipod touch, it annoys me half the time. I miss my trusty old (the first type) video ipod, it lasted a long three years. Hehe, I loved that thing.

**A is for Angel-** awww thanks : ) keep on reviewing please!

**Wannabebella-** read this chapter and find out. Okay so don't get pissy please? I do things for a reason and in the end everyone will be happy : ) just look on the bright side till that time comes. I'm going to, or plan to, bring the whole story back to bite him in the ass : ) we'll just wait and see. Kay?

**debbie-lou**- and another one. What? I'm a fan of them. They get you people to review faster, which I do love so much. Edward and Bella thing is going to come up soon. I won't give you more than that.

**Rebecca (REBECCAAAAA.)-** no evil mutant chocolate chip cookies! You attack them back with sugar cookies : ) my mind works its magic a little too much some times. Me, crazy little me is awesome? Yippee! I never got called awesome. I love it! Thanks : )

**Lacy-** I don't know about them being okay yet. I have some things up my sleeve that I've wanted to do first. We'll see though, okay?

**Tuttiefruttie-** thanks for reviewing!

**twilightlover333**- with the rate Aubrey is threatening me with, I'll most likely have an update in two days : ) keep a look out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Peeps!  
****Okay so I've been thinking lately.  
****And the way I want to end this you guys are going to kill me.  
****So there may possible be another story.  
****It there is it will be called "Stay, I Missed You"  
****So It's A Possibility.  
****Enjoy This Chapter.  
****We have Five- Six More Chapters!  
****Enjoy!  
****-Denver : )**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Now who the hell is James?" Emmett asked. Bella and Edward were telling everyone what they knew from Gianna. It wasn't a lot but they knew enough so far, enough not to push Gianna anymore for today. "I thought I got to beat up that Jacob kid."

"Oh Emmett quiet complaining. You got like three more years." Rose hushed.

"Oh it's already started Rose. Remember that boy who Mattie was crying about." Emmett said.

"Anyway ignore those two," Alice laughed shaking her head. "Who is this James dude?

"The most we know is that he's a friend of Jacob's. Nothing more, and plus that all Gianna said before breaking down again." Edward said. "I guess, we are at least getting somewhere with this thing, and not just waiting for her to tell us eventually."

"I would rather wait and actually let her tell us when she wants too." Bella let her thoughts out. She was trying to do what was best for her daughter, and what she thought was best was not to push her any harder than the doctor, and Edward also, have been. "She would trust us better."

"I'm only allowing this, Bella, because it is what the physiologist said to do."

"Stop it you two." Alice said. "We've all seen enough of your bickering for the rest of this life time."

"Grumpy Ali." Rose giggled. "Oh how I missed all of this."

"Okay well then," Edward said. "Bells, I think we should get back to Gianna."

"Daddy, I want to come too!" Brandon said. "I miss Gigi,"

"And I think Gigi misses you too Buddy," Edward smiled. So he didn't know if she really did miss her younger brother, but Gianna changed since she woke up. She's happy, laughing and smiling- something her whole family missed. She was back to being the Gianna Grace they all loved.

"Jules come on." Bella said. "We are going to have a little family meeting."

"Oh come on mom." Julia complained. She hated when her parents thought family meetings help some, they never do. "Daddy,"

"Don't go there Julia Elizabeth." Bella warned. "Anyway we need to talk about some things."

"So talk," Julia stated plopping down into the uncomfortable hospital chair next to her sister's bed.

"Jules drop it." Edward warned. He didn't have the patients to deal with her right now. "We're going to have a family meeting."

"She's not even part of this family," Julia hissed.

"Julia!" Bella hissed. "That is unacceptable."

"What its true mom? Think about it, you didn't exactly have her." Julia shrugged.

"I want to be alone now please." Gianna begged, tears in her eyes yet again.

"Julia, out side now!" Edward yelled.

"Gigi, I want to stay with you." Brandon sadly said, his green eyes filled with tears.

"Later Brandon, okay? We can even watch a movie if you want?" Gianna offered. She was softening up a bit to her brother, and slowly (maybe) Julia. But that is if Julia let's her.

"Really?"

"We'll see Brandon, okay?" Bella said. "Go find daddy."

"Got it." Brandon left with a smile on his face.

"Gi, don't listen to anything Julia is telling you okay?" Bella said kissing Gianna's forehead softly. "Now rest up, I think Brandon is going to want to spend time with you tonight."

"Mom I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do Gi. And I love you too." Bella smiled. "Now get some sleep."

* * *

"Matilda Esme Cullen get off that damn cell phone." Emmett said. Teenagers are attached to those things now, and yet Mattie is not even a teenager yet- two more years of that before the hell begins. "I don't care who you are talking to, just tell them goodbye."

"Mom can't you control him?" Mattie pouted. She was having a conversation that would break something going on in her group of friends. "I need to have this convo, it will help a lot."

"Aww Emmett is Mattie talking in teenaged language hurting you?" Rose laughed. They where in the car on their way back- since Edward and Bella wanted everything to turn back to normal, for the sake of Gianna. "That means you're getting old."

"Oh shut it Rose." Emmett complained. "All the clicking of the keys is what's annoying me."

"Mattie, just stop texting for a little bit for your dad." Rose compromised. "Or turn off the clicking sound."

"Rosie back me up on things like this." Emmett complained, adding a pout to his face for effect.

"Why? You're the one that bought her that phone after I said to wait till she's at least thirteen, Emmett." Rose smirked. Emmett should have listened to her, but no, he can't say anything other than yes to Mattie and Reyna. "It's called payback Em."

"You are some evil woman Rosalie Lillian Cullen." Emmett smiled, laughing softly as he pulled Rose's hand up to his lips, leaving a soft kiss there.

"Oh I try."

"Mommy, Daddy?" Reyna said quietly from her booster seat in the back of Rose's BMW X5.

"Yea Rey-Rey?" Rose smiled turning to look behind her shoulder.

"Can you put on a movie?"

"Which one?" Rose asked. Every time they're in the car there is always a movie in somewhere in the car. "We got Cheaper By The Dozen and Dumbo." Rose said digging threw the middle console in the white car.

"Dumbo!" Reyna screamed.

"Why do you even ask anymore, Rose? It's always going to be Dumbo." Emmett said. It was true; Mattie grew up loving the Disney Princess stories while Reyna was a big Dumbo fan. It probably the cute baby elephant with the really big ears. But every time Rose saw the movie with Reyna- mostly when she's sick and doesn't let Rose out of her sight- she tears up. It's a sad movie, but a good Disney classic. "She carries that darn thing around everywhere." Emmett said referring to the beaten up faded pink and bluish-gray elephant Dumbo that Alice got Reyna after the first time she saw the movie.

"Actually," Rose started looking back really fast to make sure Reyna was not listening. "That's the second Dumbo. First Dumbo I threw out after she puked on it when she got the flu from Pre-School. Reyna just hasn't figured it out yet."

* * *

"Mommy, I need to go pee!" Addison screamed. They where on their way home, actually five minutes away from home, but Addison being Addison she had to go pee. It didn't really help that Jasper stopped at a store and let her get a big water bottle, even after Alice warned them to get a smaller one. But they didn't listen, to the water or to Carson and Hunter wanting soda, while she went to change a fussy Jasmine.

"Told ya so Jasper." Alice said rolling her eyes. It was almost ten at night, past a wide-awake Addison, Carson and Hunter's normal bedtime. Jasper was going to pay for this. It was the first time in a couple of weeks that Jasmine started to sleep all threw the night, but now with Addison wide awake she was back to getting no sleep- something that she desperately needed.

"Hold on for five more minutes Addie, and no more screaming. Jasmine is sleeping."

"Oh man," Hunter yelled, anger was in his voice.

"Hunter what's wrong?" Alice asked. "And don't you dare throw that ipod or you're not getting a new one."

"It died." Hunter pouted.

"Hunter you're to old to pout." Alice pointed out.

"But Uncle Emmett does."

"He doesn't count Hunter." Jasper laughed shaking his head at his older brother's antics.

"Mommy, I gots to pee!" Addison cried out loud, screaming it at the top of her lungs.

"Addison relax, we'll be there soon." Alice said hoping and praying that Jasmine doesn't wake up- she needed some sleep. With the Gianna thing going on and Jasmine being so young and small, things were just adding up and her body just needed sleep- she was sleep deprived so much.

"But I needs to go now mommy," Addison complained. "I gonna explode!"

"Addie you need to wait just two more minutes." Jasper said pulling onto their street. Jasper and Alice decided it would be best to leave early, one because the kids had school tomorrow and two because Jasper knew how tired Alice really was.

"I can't." Addie cried.

"Honey, hold on we're here." Alice said climbing out of the black escalade that she had to have. "Addie stop moving around so I can undo your buckles."

"I gots to go though,"

"Run," Alice laughed opening the front door as Addison ran into the bathroom as fast as she can. "If any of them wake up in the middle of the night, Jasper, you are getting up."

"You two grab a bag and head upstairs. It's bed time." Jasper said handing each boy two bags as Alice grabbed Jasmine.

"Come on baby girl, let's get you out of this uncomfortable seat." Alice smiled babbling to her baby girl. They've decided that Jasmine would be their last baby- two girls and two boys- something Alice always wanted. But, four kids is enough to drive her crazy- she was a stay at home mom after all. "Why can't you stay this young forever?"

"Alice," Jasper laughed. "Come on let's get inside and to bed."

"I love you Jaz."

"You two Alice." Jasper smiled kissing Alice's forehead as they walked into their house.

* * *

"Mommy!" Reyna screamed crying running in to Rose and Emmett's room coughing like crazy.

"Reyna what's wrong?" Rose asked sitting straight up in bed, Emmett following her.

"There smoke in my room." Reyna complained.

"Oh crap." Emmett yelled. "Rose get out of the house now, bring Reyna. I'll get Mattie."

"Emmett," Rose said. "The ladder is in Mattie's room."

"We need to go now!" Emmett yelled.

'How the hell did a fire start in their house?' The thought was running through Rose's head at the moment. But as long as they are safe she didn't care. "Mattie come on."

"Matilda wake up now." Emmett yelled shaking the poor girl as strong as he could to wake her.

"Just carry her Em, we don't know how big this fire is but as far as I can tell the whole downstairs is in flames." Rose said. They had to pass the stairs on their way to Mattie's room, and she looked down the stairs at all their belongings that will never be saved. "Reyna hop on my back."

"Mommy I left Dumbo," Reyna cried when they made it down to the middle of the street.

"Right now Reyna, it doesn't matter. We'll get you a new one later, okay?" Rose insured as she looked up and down her street. All their house where in flames, Bella and Edward's, Alice and Jasper's. Looking over one more time she noticed it was only Alice and her kids. Jasper wasn't there either was Addison.

**

* * *

**

**Okay so do you like it?  
****I liked this chapter.  
****Another Cliffy. Hehe.  
****I'm just bad like that.  
****Please Review!**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**DID I MENTION I LOVED YOU GIRLS?  
****I HAVE 200 REVIEWS NOW!  
****I NEVER EVER HAD THAT MANY BEFORE,  
****SO THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**SlashFolie-** James was explained in the beginning of this chapter. I hope that helped lessen your confusion. I got the idea to add James from a reviewer so I used it but changed her ideas around a little to what I really wanted to happen.

**Sabby Poo Is A Bad Girl (sabrinaluvstwilight)-** I did, see I updated! Why does it seem like you always get in trouble my little Sabrina? My one teacher she tells us every time that we can't use are notes and book and than when it comes to the test we can use it. Hehe. Also another teacher is like you can work in buddies for the test and if your buddy isn't here you don't need to take it. I was like Partay! YOU WERE MY TWO-HUNDRETH REVIEWER! EKK! GUMMYY WORMS are yours to have : )

**I'm Going To Call You Beckster Now (REBECCAAAAA)-** I made you a nickname, I hope it's okay. If not just tell me and I'll stop. I'm an Emmett fan too, don't worry. Sugar Cookies with Evil Sprinkles can kill anyone! Watch it you maybe next : )

**LiVeiNGLiFe4Me-** in the next chapter I'm going to write Gianna as she tells everyone, and that is when you'll figure out where Jacob was. My evil mind was working!

**Fanpire-68-** nope he wasn't in the beginning. I just decided to throw him in.

**EmoBella-** I do love drama so non-drama is good. Hehe thank god you think it's getting intense, that makes me happy. I just really didn't want put something in my story that I wasn't to sure about at all. So I did my research and figured it out. She'll stop being annoying soon.

**twilightlover333-** thanks for reviewing!

**debbie-lou- **hehe, thanks for reviewing : )

**Aubrey EKK! (WhoaMyCoke)-** I know, it's really weird. Fanfiction has been really slow lately. Anyway…. James kind of scared me in the movie. I don't know but it was weird. I get called that at lot, the queen of hating fictional characters, but that was my friends, not some random person. Take it as a compliment, I would and than curse out the person who told me that. Something horrible event may bring them together. I'll start thinking about it. Next chapter is going to be dedicated to you : ) Oh thank you, I was totally lost when I started to write in Edward's point of view but I continued it and if you said it was great than I'm happy. Next chapter I'll tell you where Jacob was. Than I guess you hated the end of this chapter than? Due to the cliffhanger, but I loved it. You got to make a threat because this one I got up one day late. Sorry about it. Oh no, you never watched One Tree Hill. I'm going to cry. It's my favorite show. I'm trying to watch all the seasons before the end of the winter OTH break. My cousins are giving my Aunt and Uncle hell right now so my mom's happy I'm a good girl. Cookie crumbs! Yummy, but an evil sprinkle may attack you : ) be careful. Hehe, I would do that too- with the pretend he is a vampire. I told my friend Eddie I was going to call him a vampire, and Mike and Chris, but anyway he laughed at me, Amanda and Katelyn. They didn't like that. Hehe. I like bitchy Lauren though, she's funny. I got a pin yesterday, it says 'I Love Shinny Boys' hehe. My g-ma got me it. The hot topic by me scares me a little, there is like swords hanging from the ceiling. Freaky. I'm not saying anything bad don't worry. Just that your threats are what makes my updates come faster- which is true : ) My birthday is coming up too! 28 more days!

**avidswimmer09-** Awww, thanks for reviewing!

**AlicesShoppingBuddie-** YES! I'm not hated- I get to party now! Thanks for reviewing!

**goldenrose37-** thanks for reviewing!

**Edward-Cullen-1**-I have a cover for mine too, it was pink too. But hey my back of it is all scratched up too. Hehe. It's blue with a snowman on it. I love my stocking. Hehe, thanks for reviewing!

**Weclonededwardcullen-** I have one! 'Santa can you hear me?I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing tell me my true love is here. He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here, Santa that's my only wish this year' Bringing back the Britney Spears : ) we should have had a rain day. We had a flood warning in Somerset County and my friend couldn't even leave her house. Hehe. But now!

**MatthewReilly4Eva-** OMG! Thank you so much! They're getting there. And the Tanya and Edward thing is coming up soon. Don't worry!

**Wannabebella-** awww thanks for reviewing!

**A is for Angel-** good thing you love reviewing, cause I love writing : )

**San-tee-an (HisButterScotchGoldEyes)-** okay so this is all human story, I just stink at writing that vampire stuff so yeah. Um yeah I remember, thanks for reviewing again : )


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is dedicated to the one and only  
****My lovely ****Aubrey**** : )  
****Her little rants make me want to write more.  
****So this goes to her.  
****Hope you all like it.  
****Please Review!  
****-Denver**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**- Rose's Point Of View-**

* * *

"Alice!" O yelled running over to Alice. "Where's Jasper and Addie?"

"I don't know," Alice cried. "Jasper went in to see if he could find Addie. She wasn't in her bed when we went to get her. He said for us to out as fast as we could. I haven't seen him."

"I'm going in there Rose," Emmett said to me placing Mattie on the ground.

"Are you insane Emmett?" I yelled. I couldn't loose him, not in the same day Alice is about to break because of Jasper and Addison. "Just wait for the firemen to get here."

"Rose I need to see if I can find Jasper and Addison. I'm not just going to let them burn." Emmett stated. "I love you Rose, don't you ever forget."

"I love you too Em." I cried watching Emmett kissing both Reyna's and Mattie's forehead before running towards the house.

"Mom?" Hunter asked.

"Oh no you two aren't going in there." Alice said pulling her sons into her arms. "I'm not going to loose you two too."

"Mom," Carson said looking up at Alice.

"Mattie, Carson and Hunter why don't you three run down to the end of the street and wait for the fireman." I said. Where we live, is in the middle of know where, on a tiny cul-de-sac, them being the only residents on it.

"Mommy I go too?" Reyna asked me.

"No you're staying with me." I sadly said shaking my messy blonde hair. "Oh god, we need to call Edward and Bella."

"Rose, I can't go on with out them." Alice cried. She needed me right now that I could tell. "I need Jasper and Addie."

"Alice we'll get them, Emmett will save them." I assured her, I don't even think I believed myself this time. This was just way too much for me to think about. "I know he will,"

"She got scared last night and I just told her to go back to bed and stop complaining. I should've done something Rose," Alice cried.

"Oh you do not get to cry anymore Alice. You have to stay strong right now, okay? The boys are just as worried and Jasmine is probably sensing your nerves." I tell her over and over again. Five minutes past and none of the three come back, this is worry us even more. If Emmett found them, which he probably did- mostly because somehow he knows all of Addison's hiding spots.

"Rose!" A voice called over to us, as I looked over I saw them- Jasper and Emmett.

"Oh my god." Alice and I yelled at the same time. Charlie use to get annoyed when we did that, but it usually was Bella, Alice and I saying something at the same time.

"I'm sorry Alice," Jasper said breaking down in the arms of his love, Jasmine still in Alice's arms let out a whale to let her get some attention. Jasper laughed, a sad laugh as far as I could tell, he was hurt.

"Emmett what happened?" I asked as he pulled Reyna and I, Reyna who ran and jumped into his arms before, into a hug, pulling us as close as he could and never let go. "Where's Addison?"

"Addie gone?" Reyna said to us, tears rolling down her face. Addison and Reyna have been best friends since newborn Addison and one year old Reyna saw each other. It made Alice and I happy that they were becoming like us, in the friendship sort of way. They're always going to be friends, or so we hope that will happen.

"We'll find her." Emmett assured. "We couldn't find her Rose, Jasper and I looked and looked. Hell we searched all the spots she always hides in with Reyna, but she wasn't there. And then part of the ceiling collapsed and I had to pull Jasper out of there. He was refusing, but I got him out."

"Em," I said.

"They'll find her, but to me I really don't think she was in that house- at least that's what I think." Emmett said kissing my forehead.

"I couldn't find her Alice, I'm so sorry." Jasper cried. "It's all my fault."

"Jas, we'll find her," Alice kept saying over and over again. She kept saying it as if it will help her believe it was true. I know there was a small possibility that she's still alive, but it's just small. "It's not your fault."

"Alice I went in to look for her, I couldn't even get upstairs. She could be up there." Jasper stated yelling it at the top of his lungs. "I need to go back in there, I need to find away to get back upstairs. She's probably up there."

"You're not going back in there Jasper!" Emmett yelled tackling Jasper- who decided to sprint of towards the flame filled house- to the ground. "Jasper, don't think about it. Think about Hunter and Carson, Jasmine and Alice, and most of all think of Addison."

"She's in there Emmett, I know she is in there!" Jasper cried. He was allowed to be teary eyed at a time like this, hell we all were. All three houses with our memories and belongings in them are gone. Everything we worked hard for was gone.

"Jasper there is nothing else that we can do." Emmett sadly said. Anyone could hear the pain in his voice as he said it. I just held on to Reyna tighter than ever before. I kept thinking that it could be Reyna instead of Addison. But loosing Addison will still hurt the most also; she was my goddaughter, my niece, and my daughter's best friend. Everything hurt.

"Mommy where Addie?" Reyna cried in my arms.

"We don't know yet honey, we'll find her."

"Addie go bye?"

"We don't know sweetie." I said rubbing Reyna's back. It was a cold summer night for once- Reyna felt so cold to me, I was the one to let her wear a tank top and shorts to bed, stupid me. "You cold baby girl?"

"I want Addie and Dumbo." Reyna whimpered.

"We'll get you a new Dumbo, okay? They have many Dumbo stuffed animals. And maybe daddy will let you get a really big Dumbo." I told her, still rubbing her back in soft circles.

"Big Dumbo?" Reyna asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement. Every time we walked into the Disney Store in the mall, Reyna ran straight to the back towards the Dumbo things.

"You'll have to ask him." I said turning my attention around to look at Emmett who was still trying to talk Jasper out of going into the house.

"Rosie?" Alice asked. "Do you think she made it out?"

"Ali, if you believe in your heart she did then she did. Knowing Addie she's probably running in the woods behind the house." I smiled softly. "But I don't think she died."

"I have this feeling," Alice said looking at her feet and than at Jasmine in her arm. "This feeling like something bad happened to her Rose. I don't know but I actually feel like she died."

* * *

"Bella?" I asked as soon as I dialed Bella's cell phone number. We where at the hospital, the fire department called the ambulance since Emmett, Jasper and Reyna where still coughing and needed to be checked out, so we all came.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Bella asked worried. She probably heard it in my voice no doubt. "Is everyone okay?"

"No," I answered back. I couldn't think of anything to say. "The houses were on fire, Addison's missing, and everything is falling apart Bells."

"Wait slow down one second Rose." Bella told me, and I did. "The houses?"

"They're gone, all three of them. They don't know how it happened, or if someone started it."

"Is everyone okay?" Bella, being Bella worried.

"We're at the hospital now. Emmett, Jasper and Reyna are here getting looked out; I think Jasmine is too- not sure on that one though. But Addison's missing." I explained. The police officers have been searching the woods near our houses and the firemen have been looking in the ruble of the houses for a body, Addison's body.

"Edward, the kids and I are coming home now!" Bella told me. "Gianna just got released so we're at the cabin now, but we're coming Rose. We'll be there soon."

"Bells stay there. Gianna needs to rest and it's late." I pointed out. It was only four in the morning; a new day has begun for them. A new day without Addison, a day that will be the start of many more. "And I think if Alice sees anyone else she's going to break."

"How's she holding up?"

"A lot better than I would have. But Jasper's blaming himself right now can't even look at Alice or their kids. It's like he blames himself that Addison went into hiding somewhere. As soon as Emmett gets released he's going to look in the woods under every nock and cranny. He'll find her if she's out there." I stated whipping the tears away.

"I'm still coming up there, Rose. You guys need us up there and we are coming." Bella stated to me, not even giving me a chance to say no before she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Rose," Bella yelled running into the hospital with Edward, and their kids following after.

"Emmett's at the house, he said they found something, and they're not sure what it is." I said. "Jasper and Alice are freaking out. Alice fainted when the police officer came rushing into the room saying they found something. Now she won't wake up. Hunter and Carson are freaking out. I don't know what to do." I broke down by the end of everything.

"You three go over with them." Bella said pointing towards my kids and Alice's who where sitting in the corner. "Edward go home and help Emmett. He's going to need all the help he can get since Addison's so small."

"Okay," Edward smiled walking over to the exit of the waiting room.

"Edward?" A voice said, a voice that no one wanted to hear again.

* * *

**I cried, and I mean it when I wrote this.  
****So no hating me please?  
****I don't like being hated.  
****Please Review!**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**Aubrey My Lovely Threatener (****WhoaMyCoke)-** She's just depressed. Hehe. I like being depressed, but it only lasts five minutes before someone gives me sugar or tickles me to death. Dumbo's my favorite. Hehe, I have like five Dumbo stuffed animals. My mom yells at me. Every Christmas at least one of my friends gets me a Dumbo stuffed animal. Hehe. Me love my Dumbo. I had a cell phone at thirteen if that counts, but my cousin is eleven and has one. Addison is four. So no diapers for her. Fire fire fire, yes. Sadly she left Dumbo. I'm sad. I love Jasper, he always looks like he is in pain. He's not going to die. I made sure of that. Maybe it was Arson, you won't figure that out till next chapter- that's how my evil mind wanted it to be. Am I Psycho? Hehe, maybe. Evilness is my middle name : ) I like to be evil at least a lot of times. I may have some updates for Christmas and than after Christmas you'll have to wait to the fourth for another one. A lot of episodes and I'm halfway done! Party time! Why no cookie crumbs? I'm hurt now! you're mean. Hey your birthday is first, right? So I should say happy birthday to you. Oh no, I can't have that. But what's with the computer? Hehe, anyway thanks for your review!

**Sabby Poo I'm Sorry (sabrinaluvstwilight)-** I'm sorry : ( hot coca bad. I don't like it. It gross. Don't love me? I go cry now. I'm sorry, again. I've been busy so I've been trying to make my thank yous short but it never works. I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. My sister did that to me last year, I screamed and yelled at her non stop for two hours. My mom yelled at her too, but I like yelling at her too. So what's up Sabby-poo? Adios Amiga.

**SlashFolie-** James is going to come in to the story more and more. You'll have to wait and see. Also Bella and Edward are going to have a long conversation next chapter- or that's what I plain on having. We'll see if my evil mind as to offer : )

**Debbie-Lou-** hehe, I'm evil right?

**Weclonededwardcullen-** Ekk, that's a little messed up. Thanks for the story and reviewing : )

**EmoBella-** I'm a mean person, well sometimes. I'm happy about this chapter and yea it's true sometimes. I hope this one is an awesome chapter to you. Of course it made sense.

**BlackDeathAngel-** Awww, movie night can be fun though. I had movie night with my friends yesterday. We saw Twilight- again. James turn to die is a good thing, I never really liked him at all. The house did burn down, so no hating please? Its just part of my love of drama- a love that has gone so far lately; I never use to write this much drama. But hey, it's fun right? I did update really really really quick. I think I did at lease?

**Tuttiefruttie-** aww thanks for reviewing : )

**Beckster (REBECCAAAAA.)-** I updated fast so the evil sugar cuties with their sprinkles won't kill me : )

**LiVeiNGLiFe4Me-** I'm not going to kill off all of them. I don't know if it's going to happen yet. But we'll see.

**Goldenrose37-** Arson, huh? Very good idea. Hehe, my evil mind is ticking. No one is in Bella and Edward's house. That would hurt me too much.

**MatthewReilly4Eva- **I left my hair straightener on once and now I have a yellow mark on my dresser- shh my mom doesn't know about it! Hehe.  
**  
SPiDERMONkEY-LovE-** ice cream down the road? Huh? I'll have to think about that one. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing.

**HorseyGal23-** I'm sorry! My grammar is not the best and I know that. But in this chapter I took what you said and I hoped it turned out better. Thanks for reviewing and telling me about it. It helps me out a bit.

**A is for Angel-** awww, thanks and I love your reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for taking forever to get this chapter up  
****I got stuck writing it  
****Not being exactly sure on where I wanted to go with it.  
****But I made up my mind and sat down and wrote.  
****Also cause we kind of had a snow day today!  
****It's like a blizzard in New Jersey today. **

**Bad news though,  
****I'm going to try and up date one more time before Christmas.  
****I'm going to my dad's the day after  
****& Staying there till Jan 5.  
****So I don't know if I can update while I'm there.  
****I'm Sorry Though,  
****But I'll Try My Best!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward hissed. He never thought he would see her again, it was all suppose to be his past- something he didn't like too much.

"Oh I heard about the little fires and came and looked for you baby," the voice said. "Actually I was at the hospital, getting a check up when I found out about the fire."

"I'm not your baby." Edward hissed again.

"But I do have something of yours."

"Tanya this isn't a good time for anything okay? I need to go help my brother find our niece. Now if you could step aside."

"I just thought you might want to see this." Tanya snickered pulling a picture out of her wallet. In the picture there was a baby, must have been around six-nine months.

"Why?"

"Because he's yours." Tanya smiled.

"You bastered!" Bella screamed slapping both Tanya and Edward in the face before running away, Alice of course following her.

"Edward you're an idiot. A complete moron." Alice hissed walking past him.

"It's not my kid Tanya. Trust me about that." Edward said. "One, it's to old to be my kid and two, it looks nothing like me."

"Oh he looks just like you Edward." Tanya smiled.

"Oh cut the bull shit Tanya." Edward yelled. "You ruined my life enough already, so stop It. Nothing's ever going to happen to us."

"He is your son, Liam Edward Denali." Tanya said. "I'm 100 percent sure."

"Do the math Tanya, there is no way that kid is mine. Why don't you go find the real father for once and leave my family and me alone? We and mostly I want nothing to do with you." Edward huffed and puffed turning on his heels walking to where Bella ran off with Alice. "Bella please come out. I'm sorry love."

"Go away you bastered." Bella screamed through the bathroom door where she was sitting on the floor, Rose sitting right next to her turning into big sister mode.

"Edward just let me deal with her." Rose softer voice came threw the door. Of course she was pissed off at Edward, but she knew yelling at him would do nothing to him, so she settled for being calm during this.

"Rose please, I need her to hear me out." Edward calmly stated. "I just need to tell her things,"

"Than tell her," Rose smiled. She was rooting for them get back together. They all needed it a lot- well mostly Edward and Bella, but everyone was getting tired of it. "Just don't break her Edward. Or so help me god, I'll hurt you so bad Edward."

"Okay," Edward whispered, walking into the bathroom. It was small, but that's what they have when you live in a small town. "Bella, love, I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of this shit Edward." Bella yelled. "I can't take it anymore, no one can- not even Julia, Gigi and Brandon."

"I know Bells, but I'm trying to fix and make up for everything." Edward begged. "I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say that to you Bells, but I'll say it as many as you need to until you know how sorry I am."

"Not anymore." Bella whipped the tears away. "I want you gone, out of my life for good now Edward."

"Bella come on, I thought you were forgiving me."

"I tried Edward, but I can't. I need you to go, just go somewhere else." Bella yelled pushing him out the door. "I, I can't do this anymore Edward."

"Bella,"

"I just can't Edward. Please just leave, I'm begging you."

* * *

"Sir, you can't go back there." A fireman said, pushing Emmett away from the house. But Emmett being Emmett didn't take no for an answer as soon as he saw it. "Sir I'm not going to say it again, this is a crime scene now and I have to wait for the police."

"Please just let me in, that's my niece's doll and she doesn't go anywhere with out it."

"I'm sorry but it's part of the crime scene."

"Please, can I just have it? Her parents are both freaking out." Emmett begged- which really was true. Alice was sedated and Jasper was stuck to an oxygen tank to clear his lungs. "At least one thing will make them happy."

"I'm not sure,"

"Please sir, it's her favorite thing in the world. If they have it, that bear may give them some comfort until you find Addison."

"Did you say Addison?" The fireman said.

"Yeah," Emmett asked strangely.

"Come follow me," The fireman said. "Chief, he's family of the Addison."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Emmett worriedly asked. He was scared; scared for the loss of his niece- if they could even find her.

"We do, just over here." The chief said walking towards the ambulance that was sitting near the end of the street. "Is this Addison?" He asked Emmett lifting the blanket off of Addie's angelic face so Emmett could make sure it was she.

"Oh god." Emmett said looking down. It was Addison; everyone's smiling Addie was gone. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true- everything was going so wrong for them right now, all the Cullens for that matter, but it still has to bed a terrible dream. One that he will wake up from soon, or so Emmett hopped.

* * *

"Em, what did you find?" Rose said when she saw her husband walking into the room, his head was down looking at his feet, and the one clue that things didn't go as good as they should. "Was it that bad?"

"They found her body Rose," Emmett sadly said looking at Jasmine who was in Rose's arms. Jasmine will never know who her older sister that loved her so much is. She'll never have that sister-to-sister bond. Something Rose, Alice and Bella had. "She's gone."

"Alice is going to be crushed and Jasper is going to blame himself." Rose said breaking down in tears. "Why is everything going bad Emmett? Is there like a black cloud hanging over us or something?"

"Rose, I know it may seem like that- well to me at least it does- but anyway things eventually are going to get better. Or so everyone is hopping it will." Emmett said kissing the top of Rose's head. "But I managed to get something that I know Alice and Jasper are going to save forever."

"Let's go see them, I think you should give it to them. Knowing Alice, she'll sleep with it every night." Rose said pulling Emmett closer to her. "Bells?"

"Um… yeah, I'll keep an eye on them." Bella sadly smiled. Not only was this a bad time for Alice and Jasper, Bella was also hurting and hurting badly. Her family was falling apart and she didn't know where to turn to.

"Ali," Rose whispered knocking on the door to her sister's room.

"Did Emmett find her?" Alice asked, "Please Emmett, please tell me you found Addison. Please?" She begged even more.

"Alice," Emmett said looking at the floor again. "I'm sorry,"

"No, please don't tell me she's dead. Please don't tell me that!" Alice cried, tears falling down her checks staining them.

"I'm sorry Al, they found her body under some of the ruins. But I did get to bring you something." Emmett said taking the white teddy bear from behind his back. "I kind of stole it back."

"Oh it's Cotty." Cotty, named after cotton because she couldn't say that when she was little, was a teddy bear that Addison had since birth practically and in the four years she lived that teddy bear went everywhere. When they took a road trip to Disney- it was on every ride with her, when they went to the beach- it was right there on her towel. It was her comfort item. "How did this thing survive?"

"Is that Cotty?" Jasper said being wheeled into the room by a nurse. "They found her dead didn't they?"

"I'm sorry Jasper." Rose softly whispered, low enough but it was enough for Jasper to hear her.

"I told you I should've gone back Alice. I told you that!" Jasper yelled. He was going to blame himself for this and everyone knew that.

"Why Jasper, so I could lose both of you? I wasn't going to do that. No way in hell was I going to loose you and Addison in the same day. I wouldn't be able to live with my self, and I don't think Jasmine and the boys could live without their father." Alice screamed. "I'm not loosing you Jasper. Not right now."

"Alice," Jasper said, sort of feeling sorry for himself. "I'm not going anywhere, at least not now."

* * *

**No cliffy this time.  
****Sorry I know how you all love them so much : )  
****Thanks For Reading!  
****Please Review!**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**SlashFolie-** I know I'm in love with cliffies but this time I didn't have one. I really just wanted to do an update and all. Esme is coming back, don't worry. I'm trying to find a way to add her in again. I want to have her explain things to her sons and get it all out in the open instead of living a lie. So next chapter may have that and more of the house thing. Thanks for reviewing though, I enjoyed reading it : )

**Aubrey My Love (WhoaMyCoke)-** Did you like my lovely chapter to you? You should feel famous, you are famous- at least to this story and me : ) Yep he's alive. Addie sadly I made her die, I needed to for the point of the story. I know no one should loose a kid but I had to, sorry. Where's the love is a good song. Hehe. I love that song. So you finally found out who the voice is. Thank god no one hates me. I'm happy about that. OMG! I had no school today. It's snowing like crazy out, I'm scared to go out there- it might swallow me whole : ) I love Jasper's hair. He's funny. I love him in general. Half Psycho is good, is evilness the other half of that. Double the cookie crumbs are good! I'm happy I get some at least I get some. OH NO! You can't shave his head! I'll come haunt you down in NYC and kill all your stuff animals!

**Sabby Poo (sabrinaluvstwilight)-** okay so you don't get gummy worms this time : ( it saddens me.

**BlackDeathAngel-** scary movies and me don't work, let's just leave it at that. Okay? So what do you think of Twilight, since it does come out today (for you at least). Haha, you are a crazy girl- one very crazy girl. Depression is good sometimes, right? For me it is, I can't stand to be depressed for to long though. If I am, I just start freaking out in a hyper spree, which is so, much fun sometimes.

**A Is For Angel-** oh thanks for reviewing : )

**Twilightlover333-** oh yes I left it there. Hehe. But you know you loved it, it's totally true. The house is next chapter along with some more drama.

**EmoBella-** I guess you do have to hunt me down and burry me in a room full of pickles- wait are the pickles the perverted ones are the food ones because during lunch my table said pickles are perverted things. Hehe. Thanks : )

**MatthewReilly4Eva-** aww I updated. So I hope your happy/

**Beckster (REBECCAAAA)-** I made fun feti cookies. Hehe you know the cake mix right? Well yeah that's what I used to make cookies. It was fun and they where yummy and all gone in ten seconds of getting into school. Aww thanks : )

**Goldenrose37-** your ideas are good. AND some are very right : ) I'm not going to say which ones though.

**ILove JasperHale-** thanks for reviewing!

**For-goodness's-sake-** OMG! So many questions you have and all of them are going to be answered in some of the upcoming chapters and all. You'll have to wait to find the answer and all.

**LiVeiNGLiFe4Me-** aww thanks. I kind of got scared on who's point of view it should be written in. I got stuck between Jasper and Rose's so I'm happy you liked it. Alice would be a little crazy, I didn't exactly know what to write in her point of view. Her mind would be going in every direction and all. Just to insane for me to think about right now. I'm sorry, I just had to do it for what my mind wants to go next chapter and all. It's sad I know but it will get the story line going even more.

**Weclonededwardcullen-** oh man I'm sorry about that. But it kind of sounds funny : )

**Fanpire68-** now you know who it is and all that drama.

**Wannabebella-** crazy shit, huh? I like that. I definitely almost cried writing last chapter too. Wild rant all you want, I'm here listening to it. You'll get answered don't worry. I'm planning on answering all of their answers.

**Edward-Cullen1-** oh it's okay. Don't worry about it, you made up for not being able to review : ) Random question answer- is yes I got schnoodle named Joey. He's the dumbest dog you have ever seen. It's kind of funny though, but I do torment him a lot because of that. But he knows I love him.

**Debbie-lou-** oh thanks for reviewing.

**Tuttiefruttie-** thanks for reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so this chapter isn't the best  
****But I kind of still like it.  
****So remember I'm going to try and  
****Post a chapter at my dad's  
****Not sure if I can though.  
****I'll have one on the fifth for you if I don't!  
****MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!  
****-Denver : )**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen  
****-Jasper's Point Of View-**

* * *

"Alice?" I asked knocking on our bedroom door. I finally managed to get her to come out of Addison's bedroom; it took a while but it worked- just I told her she needed to shower and all. "Come on baby, we need to start moving."

"Jasper I don't want to say goodbye to her." Alice cried into my arms. She's been crying all day long for the past three days. I didn't think she could cry any longer and yet she does.

It wasn't even us that were hurting, Carson and Hunter, Jasmine- even if she had no clue what was going on- and every other member in our closeness family.

"I know you don't Al, none of us want to say goodbye to her. It's just life though," I sadly said. I know it was just life and all, but I couldn't help to think no four-year-old should have to go threw this. Burning in the flames that ignited our houses. "But I know you would hate yourself if you didn't come today and say goodbye."

"I just, I just can't say goodbye Jasper. I never really got to know her, none of us did. She never got to grow up." Alice cried more.

"I found this picture, and I think you might want to keep this one with you always." I smiled when I remembered the picture; it was a snap shot of a memory I will never forget. Addison decided to dress me up like a supermodel and herself as one too. We had on pink wigs, tutus and such. It was only three weeks ago, but I kept that photo on my desk at all times. It makes me smile and finish my work faster so I could get home to them.

"Oh god," Alice cried even more, I don't think she has any more tears left in her.

"Ali? Jasper?" Bella asked walking into the room, Jasmine resting on her hip dressed in a simple black dress.

"Oh hi Bella," Alice said whipping her tears away.

"Gianna wants to talk to you." Bella softly said, moving away from the center of the door so we noticed Gianna standing there looking at her feet, it looked like she didn't want to say anything. "Tell them Gigi."

"Gi is you okay?" I asked. I have never seen Gianna this broken before, she looked worse than Alice if that is even possible.

"Its my fault that Addie died." She poured her heart out. "James warned me not to tell anyone, and I told everyone. Jacob told him our street and he did the fire."

"Oh god." Alice yelled. "She would have been alive if you didn't throw that stupid party Gianna. What the hell where you thinking?"

"Alice," I said. I know already that Gianna must feel terrible, and as of right now Alice hates her worse than she should. Okay so she did cause all of this, but that doesn't give us another reason to make her feel worse.

"No, if you weren't being so dumb Gianna, Addison would still be here." Alice yelled.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Alice," Gianna cried running out of the room.

"Gi?" I heard Bella yell running after her, but that didn't matter to me right now.

"Alice can't you tell she's sorry, okay? She didn't plan on any of this going the way it is. Gianna decided to be strong and tell us, we should give her credit for that."

"She caused the death of our daughter, Jasper, and you want me to forgive her?"

"I'm trying to, she didn't mean it to happen this way." I yelled storming out of the room, I needed to find Gianna and set things straight. I didn't want it to happen this way. "Bella, Edward where's Gianna?"

"Out side." Edward answered me. He and Bella where sitting on the couch farthest apart that they could. "Be gentle on her Jasper, I think Alice already did a number on her."

"I will." I said walking out the back door. "Gigi?"

"What?" A harsh tone came from Gianna's mouth.

"Gigi, I know what Alice thinks. She's just hurt you have to understand that. With everything that happened lately, it broke her inside to know that you could have stopped all this." I said sitting down next to her.

"I didn't know what to do Uncle Jasper." Gianna cried in my arms.

I just sat there, like I did to Alice before, holding Gianna in my arms and letting her cry her eyes out. It was all I could do to help Gianna, I didn't know what else to do.

"Umm, we need to go." Bella interrupted us, a sad smile on her face. "And don't worry, Rose and I got Alice moving. Everyone is in the car waiting for us."

* * *

The funeral was something none of us where looking forward to so I have happy to have it done with and all that shit, but I was going to miss my little girl. She barely got a life to live in those four short years she lived.

"Jas?"

"Yeah Ali?" I answered her, we were all sitting down and eating- like one of the things you do after a funeral and all.

"She looked so sad in there, I don't want her looking like that." Alice told me, "She should be happy, she was always happy."

"I know the feeling babe." I smiled, kissing Alice's forehead.

"Um, we need help in here." Emmett interrupted them. What is with that lately, people?

"Why?" I asked annoyed. I was finally able to break down the wall Alice put up.

"They're back." Was all Emmett said as they walked back into the restaurant to find Bella screaming her head off at someone.

"I don't care, you don't deserve to have her anymore. You gave her up if I remember correctly." Bella yelled.

"Isabella that is no way to talk to your mom."

"Oh shut it Charlie." Bella hissed. "Like you're anymore of a father to us."

"Bella relax." Rose said, she can be calm and rational when she wants to but you get her mad and she'll be mad forever. "I just don't get why all of you are here."

"You never gave shit about any of us and now because your granddaughter, who you never cared to meet, died you want to be here?" Alice screamed. Standing in front of us were Carlisle, Esme, Renee, Charlie and the bitch herself Sue.

"Ali," Renee and Charlie said at the same time, Sue just stood in the background.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Sue rudely said. I couldn't stand that bitch, no wonder Alice, Rose and Bella made Charlie choose between them, I would've too.

"Oh shut it bitch."

"Mommy," Reyna quietly asked pulling on Rose's black lacy dress.

"Yeah Rey-Rey?"

"I don't like those people." Reyna complained. I had to laugh at that. She may sometimes be all Emmett but when she wants to some qualities of Rose break through.

"Gi, why don't you take everyone outside?" Edward asked as the kids ran off to her. I think that was the best decision he has made in a while, no one is going to want to see this fight going on.

"What the hell do you all want?" I yelled.

"Jasper do not yell at us." Esme stated calmly. "We are here because she's our granddaughter too."

"Yeah one you never wanted to know Mom. What's the point in getting to know the rest than?" I yelled again. They hurt us enough before and now they want to come back and hurt us again, not in a million years.

"Jasper don't talk to your mother like that." Carlisle spoke out.

"Why should I even listen to you? You where never a father to us."

"He does have a point, if we are even allowed to say anything." Emmett stated to defend me. He was being himself, a protector of his family.

"You left us to choose dad, so we did and by far it was the best choice ever." Edward butted in.

"Boys that's enough." Esme yelled. "We're all just here for two reasons now."

"One: we missed our kids, is that so hard to believe? And two: because she was our granddaughter no matter is we knew her or not, and we want to know the other ones before something happens and we don't get too." Renee finished for Esme. My best guess is that they have been spending a lot of time together and all. But did it matter to me? Not one bit, they're not coming into my kids' life and ruining them more then the death of their sister did. No way, no how.

"You all are not getting anywhere near those kids." Rose yelled. "Just like we did, they don't need anything to do with you."

"Rosalie just cut the shit out." Charlie said. "We have been nothing but grateful to you all when you ran away the first and the second time, but this is uncalled for."

"You want uncalled for dad?" Rose asked. "Uncalled for is when we gave you another chance and you picked her over us. That was uncalled for. We are your damn daughters, not something you can just forget about."

"I'm just here cause I want my daughter back." Renee smirked evilly at us. "I got the others back now all I need is Gianna and things can go back to normal."

"Over my dead body." Bella yelled.

There was no way any of us would let the woman take Gianna away. She was one of us, and always will be.

* * *

**So what you think?  
****Good, bad or plain ugly?  
****Please Review!  
****: )**

**I CAN'T DO INDIVIDUAL THANK YOUS THIS TIME, I'M AT MY G-PARENTS HOUSE NOW. SO I'LL PUT THEM ALL TOGETHER : ****debbie-lou, fanpire-68, goldenrose37, HisButterScotchGoldEyes, Edward-Cullen-1, A is for Angel, LiVeiNGLiFe4Me, Weclonededwardcullen, Beckster (REBECCAAAAA.), emoBella, Wannabebella, MatthewReilly4Eva, mcfeather, Sabby Poo (sabrinaluvstwilight), twilightlover333, and BlackDeathAngel FOR REVIEWING! ****AUBREY WHERE ARE YOU?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I don't know why the fuck they are back." Alice huffed pacing the kitchen in the rental house the combined family is renting."They don't need us all, and I don't want any of them in my life, that's for sure."

"Al, just stop the pacing. It's making me insane just watching you." Jasper said. "Just take a seat and rest a little."

"We need to plain something; something that will make them wish they would never put us threw hell." Alice evilly smirked, rubbing her hands together mischievously. "Honey take Jazzie I need to think. Rose, Bells lets go."

"Oh god, this is going to be horrible right?" Rose complained. Alice sometimes has good plains and all but they get worse and worse as she gets angrier and angrier.

"How do you possibly know that?" Alice said, "Don't underestimate me, my mind may be crazy sometimes," Rose and Bella stared her down. "Okay so most of the times its insane, but the other is normal- or to me it is."

"Most of the time, Alice? I mean come on. When your brain gets going, it doesn't stop." Bella complained, "It's crazy and I want nothing to do with it one bit. Come on Brandon, why don't we go outside and go to that park across the street?"

"Oh my god that's a perfect idea. Us girls will take the kids to the park and make Gianna watch them as we come up with a plane. You two," Alice continued pointing towards Emmett who was standing next to the bar stool Rose was sitting at and Jasper was standing laughing behind Alice who finally managed to sit down. "You can try and figure out what the hell is going on with Edward. Talk to him."

"Nothings going to change Alice, I've made up my mind and I'm tired of everyone trying to change my mind. It's over and done. I'm still divorcing Edward if you all like it or not." Bella yelled turning around to see Julia and Gianna standing right behind her; Brandon was probably running around with Reyna. "Girls,"

"You just got to let them go and deal with it themselves." Jasper said placing an arm for support on Bella's back, rubbing soft circles to silently let her know they are all there for her, and to tell her they think she's doing the right thing.

"I don't think I am doing the right thing though, it's breaking those girls. To me, I think I'd rather be hurting then them." Bella sadly said. "I don't like seeing them hurt."

"I know you do baby sis, but think about it. Those kids know when you are hurting and that Edward is causing all the pain and all, maybe its best that they hurt a little." Alice stated shrugging a little.

"Can we stop talking about all this sad junk?" Emmett said, he was tired of everything bad happening to them. In the past week more things happened to them then to someone in their life time. It sucked, sure it did, but to him there was always something good on the other side of the rainbow.

"I agree with him." Alice said, "It maybe the only time I do."

"But you did agree with me when I put that peep in the microwave." Emmett pointed out.

"I actually just wanted to see Rose get angry, it's kind of funny." Alice laughed.

"Can we just decide what we are going to do about all this shit going on now?"

"Crazy-Alice-brain start working." Bella laughed. "And don't you dare say your brain is not crazy, it is totally."

"I wasn't going to say that, but I may start right now thinking that cause of you all." Alice laughed. "Jazzie mommy's not crazy- right?" But all Alice got in response was a tiny giggle from the baby girl in her arms. "Maybe I am a little crazy?"

"A little Alice? You locked Edward and I into our dorm room in school, cut off all of the power and even manage to get a video camera in the room so you can know what we are doing." Bella laughed pointing out all the insane things Alice does. They maybe insane, anyone will tell you that- but they are what makes Mary Alice Cullen, Mary Alice Cullen.

"Daddy," Reyna yelled running into the room, Brandon of course following. It was the two musketeers now, instead of three- they insisted that Addison still gets a cape and cool hat- which Alice did make for them as a little treat.

"Yes Rey-Rey?" Emmett smiled. You could tell in his eyes, by the way he looks at Reyna, that he loves her deeply and probably to the moon and back, but there is something missing also.

"When baby brother coming?" Reyna asked stunning everyone in the room. No one knew that Emmett and Rose where trying again and all, just at this time with everything going on it scares them.

"Wait what?" Alice and Bella yelled at the same time.

"We were going to wait a little longer to tell everyone and all, but since this blabber mouth told everyone I guess you should know." Rose smiled, blushing softly.

"OMG!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, for just loosing a kid she sure was good at acting or showing a new side. "Can I please decorate the room? Please?" Alice decorated every single baby's room from after Bella and Rose decorated Hunter and Carson's room when Alice and Jasper brought them home.

"Don't you always Al?" Rose laughed, "And anyway I wouldn't have it any other way. It's like a mini tradition."

"Good, I need something else to keep my mind occupied lately and I think that will help, a lot." Alice said hugging Rose as tight as she could. "I don't thing I could make it without you two."

"What about me?" Jasper said hurt. "I'm your husband."

"Oh and you too my Jaz." Alice laughed kissing Jasper on the lips softly but still lovingly. "Good, now let's get my plan into action."

--------------

"This is good Al, really good." Rose smiled. They where at the park watching the kids while in reality Gianna is doing that for them.

"I told you my crazy mind could work out one way or another to help us all." Alice shrugged. "Hunter you better not be tormenting Carson."

"I'm not, I'm just annoying him." Hunter smirked looking at his mother and aunts.

"Hunter!" Alice yelled again before turning back to her sisters. "Those boys are going to be the death of me soon."

"They're turning into miniature Emmett somehow. I don't think living in one house when they where little kids were the best idea to do." Rose laughed.

"So Rosie," Bella smiled softly. "What's the deal with a new baby? I thought you said you where done after Reyna came?"

"I did say that. It's just I see the way Emmett is with Brandon and Hunter and Carson. He wants that son to have, and after he begged me many times I finally gave in. So we started to try and things happened just so fast. Faster than with the girls." Rose smiled. "I think Emmett is too excited though, I'm only four months along and he's already cutting down on the things I can and can't do. It's driving me nuts."

"Worse than a teenage Mattie?" Bella questioned raising one eye brow, she knew what it was like to have a teenaged daughter. It was just plain hell, Bella had no idea how in the world her dad did it at the same time with three daughters.

"She's not even a teenager yet and is driving me completely nuts. I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Awe, Rose you just have to hang in there and pick what battles you want to fight. If you do that it helps a lot." Bella assured.

--------

"Look who finally showed up." Emmett said surprisingly as he watched Edward walk into the house.

"I just ran out of beer and I know you guys always have some sitting around the house." Edward struggled to say as he walked haphazardly into the kitchen towards the stainless-steal fridge.

"Edward this isn't the way to deal with everything going on, you know that right? Drinking won't solve a single problem- especially to get Bella back."

"Don't you think I know that?" Edward hissed. "There's nothing else I can do. I made one stupid mistake and now she said she wants nothing else to do with me. All I get out of this is to see me kids every other weekend? Do you really think I want to see them that way?"

"Than show her your sorry jackass. Don't sitting around weeping and drinking thinking there is nothing else in the world you can do. There is always something to do." Jasper angrily said.

"Is this a bad time to come in?" Esme asked walking into the house, Carlisle following behind her.

"What the hell do you want? My life is already ruined I don't need any of your shit to make it worse, thank you." Edward hissed taking a swig of the ice cold beer. He was trying to drown his thoughts in the beer his consumed but nothing seemed to take away the pain and the guilt he carried around forever now.

"Edward Anthony Cullen that is no way to treat or speak to your mother, understand me?" Carlisle warned, Edward just rolled his eyes, ignoring the warning presented by his father.

"Is it that bad that we all want to be in your lives again?" Esme asked, tears piling in her eyes. "All we did was ask for some forgiveness for the shit we put you all threw and all we get is to be ignored again?"

"Don't ask for something we can't give you." Emmett said plain and simple.

"You want to be in my life? You want to know everything going on Mom? Take a look around. My wife hates my guts right now and doesn't even want to be my wife anymore. Jasper lost a kid, a perfectly happy little girl because of one smart decision made by Gianna. Emmett is going to be a father again, to a little boy- something you, dad, were never good at once. While my one daughter is agreeing with Bella and wants me out of her life also. That's my life now mom, happy?"

"Edward," Esme said hurt. You could see the pain in her eyes, most of it caused by the pain that Esme caused for her sons.

"No, don't even try. You want to be in my life, you need to earn it." Edward said walking in a fast pace out the door and his car. He was in now form to drive but he had to, it was what he needed to get out of that house before Bella came back and all.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so what you think?**

**Good, bad, or ugly?**

**I know the ending is kind of weird.**

**But I need it to be like that for the next chapter and all. **

**It will work out. **

**Please Review!**

**THANK YOUS TIME**

**OKAY SO IT SEEMS I LOSE SOME OF YOU : (**

**WHAT HAPPENED?**

**fanpire-68-** awe, you should feel love. You deserve to feel love. At lest I think so. I'm not really sure. But hey thanks for reviewing. I love reading yours, they make me smile.

**A is for Angel-** awe, well you are so totally awesome for reviewing. Thanks again, I really love to see what you all think.

**LiVeiNGLiFe4Me-** I like surprising people, it helps me get more reviews : ) anyway, I didn't add any twists, at least I don't think I did, to this chapter. It's more like a filler for the next chapter- which sadly may be the last but! Yes there's a but, it's just that I'm already planning the sequel to this story. Yep I did say sequel. I have the title and all chosen already- all I need is to hurry and finish this story to start that one. I hope you enjoyed getting a long review this time. Beck!

**WeclonedEdwardCullen-** oh nice, customized converse? I want them! I got sparkly ones for Christmas from "Santa". Hehe, they gold sparkles all over them. I wanted the silver ones but my mom, cough Santa, got me the gold ones. Bah humbug!

**Aubrey My Love (Who Is Evil Sometimes)-** hehe, like your new name? I still love your old user name better, nothing is better than WhoaMyCoke. How the hell did you come up with that name? My exams are coming up soon, too soon for my liking. The week after we get back from winter break they start and then we have a three day weekend and they start again. Sucks to be me, I hate them. Sorry for my lovely little rants before, you can just skip over them nowadays. Anyway, why is it that it sounds like you hate your Aunt a lot? She can't be that bad, can she? At least you didn't get kicked out of my bed. Yep at my dad's I don't even have a bedroom anymore, and I use to at least have a bed in my brothers room but now he has a friend over so I'm sleeping on the lovely hard ass couch. It sucks monkey balls. Yes no threat! But I'm threatening you this time : ) Why? Might you ask? Well because you didn't review two chapters ago. So yeah, my threat is that if you don't review next time you'll have to go back to my favorite SN. Deal? I say it's a good one.

**EdwardCullen1-** This time I did personal reviews. I thought I needed to since I lost like eight reviews than I normally have. It hurts. I'm trying to get to 300 reviews, that I doubt it will happen, but a girl can wish, right? Okay so since you loved Jasper's point of view I'll make sure that the sequel will have Jasper's point of view at least once, that's at least what I'm trying to do. But so far I just didn't do Emmett's or Alice's so they'll definitely be the first ones in the sequel. I'm hopping at least.

**EmoBella-** okay, so I did have a non-drama chapter. Or so I hope its non-drama. I think it turned out good, right?

**Beckster-** which parents ever but-out out of their kids lives for as long as they want to. Right? I know I'm right on this one at least. I hope I am. Ekk my phone is vibrating- why I'm telling you this, IDK. It's just funny and its midnight and I'm bored so I thought you should know that. Hehe. I'm strange!

**Carson-** cookies or waffles? You're new so you get to choose which you want. It's my little party favor for your review. I know its like not real, but you can have an imagination right? I know I'm totally right. Hehe. I'm crazy, so just ignore me. Thanks for reviewing! I loved it!

**BlackDeathAngel-** ekk, one of my favorite people, and I don't know your name! The torture! I can't think of a cool nickname for you now. Oh bah humbug. I love thinking of nicknames for people, but somehow they always change periodically. Never are they the same. Yep I know the drama is heating up, but sadly next chapter may be the end. The way I'm seeing it in my mind is the best ending till the sequel. Yep sequel. Would you have ever guessed that? I know I wouldn't. I never thought it would come this far. Oh no! Not till January, I'm going to cry.

**Sabby-Poo No Tears Please?-** individual thank yous this time though, that should make up for it right? I know your sad that these reviews are shorter and shorter. But I promise you I'm trying my best to make it longer and longer. I'm trying, and that all that matters right? Does your mom want to kill you always or something? Cause you always tell me stories about your mother going crazy on you. I hope she doesn't kill you my little Sabby-Poo. Oh I have lyrics for you. "Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Call me anything you want. Tell me it's over, but I will still love you the same." Ugh, I love that song? Did I ever mention that one to you yet? Ekk! Shine Down is my new favorite band.

**Debbie-Lou-** so it seems none of you wanted her dead. Well it just went with what I plained and all. So bare with me please.

**MatthewReilly4Eva-** they will eventually. I'm hoping if it all goes to plain the way I want it too then they will.


	19. Chapter 19

-Chapter Nineteen-

"Mommy, where's daddy? He very late!" Brandon pointed out sitting right in the middle of the foyer waiting for Edward to walk through the door. As for his sisters, well they could care less at the moment.

"Honey, he's only thirty minutes late. He'll be here trust me. I don't think daddy would ever lie to you, Julia or Gianna." Bella assured, rubbing soft circles on Brandon's back- trying to calm him down a little. Bella tried to plead with Brandon that he may not show up after all, but he hoped and prayed that Edward would keep his promise.

"He has to be here. Can you call him?" Brandon asked, putting the puppy-dog face (eyes and all) on his angelic face. "Please mommy, for me?"

"Okay, why don't you go upstairs and see what Gigi and Julia are doing for me? I think Reyna is up there too." Bella smiled pushing Brandon towards the stairs.

"You better mommy, and if you don't Santa won't come for you next week." Brandon reminded his mother. Christmas is coming up, time for it was horrible with all the stuff going on.

"I will Bud." Bella laughed walking over to the phone right past Emmett who was sitting on the couch talking on his cell phone.

"Before you call Edward, which I know you where going to do, we need to go." Emmett yelled hanging up his phone before grabbing his coat. "Gianna you are in charge until one of us comes back! Okay?"

"Umm….why am I in charge might I ask?" Gianna yelled back. Today her plan was just to sit and relax, to mostly clear her mind of everything bad that happened to start over.

"Just do it okay Gi? I'll call you later to give the details." Emmett said pulling Bella out of the room.

"What details, Emmett?" Bella asked as Emmett pushed her into his Jeep Rangler. "I want to know what the hell is going on around here. I just needed to call Edward for Brandon."

"It's about Edward, Bells." Emmett turned his attention away from the road for a second to look at Bella before turning back to the road.

"What happened now?"

"Well when you girls where at the park with the kids thinking up Alice's evil plain, Edward stopped by. He ran out of beer at his crummy apartment and knew we always have some, I mean come on I'm always up for a party, so not the point but oh well. Well soon after he got there my mom and dad showed up. Edward being already slightly drunk and all started screaming and cussing my parents out. I knew it was a good thing for him to get off his chest and all, but he stormed out- remember he was drunk. None of us heard from him last night till this morning when we got a phone call from the hospital. A car accident last night. Everyone is meeting us there." Emmett said.

"What and you didn't tell me this till now?"

"I just found out Bell, what was I supposed to do?"

"Just give me your damn cell phone Emmett." Bella hissed. She had to call Brandon, tell him something- anything. Make up some reason why Edward couldn't come today.

"Don't break it."

"Gianna?" Bella asked as soon as she dialed Gianna's cell phone number. "Put your brother on the phone."

"But mom," Gianna complained.

"Honey just put him on." Bella rolled her eyes. "It's important. "

"Mommy, where's daddy? You promised me you called him." Brandon sadly asked.

"Buddy, I'm in the car right now with Uncle Emmett. Something happened to daddy okay? Everything I know about it is that he is okay. Just let me deal with this and then we'll figure out the other stuff."

"But I wanted to play baseball." Brandon cried.

"Brandon why don't you go ask Carson and Hunter if they want to play? I'm sure they want to if you asked them too."

"They say I'm a baby."

"Then tell them I said they had to play it with you okay? I'll even have Aunt Alice or Uncle Jasper call and tell them that." Bella assured. "Just have fun today with Gigi and everyone. Call me if anything goes wrong. Got it?"

"Yes mommy."

"Bye baby boy, be careful." Bells smiled. "I love you Brandon."

"I love you too, mommy."

"Okay put Gianna on now?" Bella asked waiting patiently for Gianna.

"What do you possibly want mom?" Gianna huffed.

"Watch it Gi," Bella warned. "I'm going to tell you that I don't know when we are going to be back and all. So when lunch comes around use the sandwich meat in the frig. If we are not back before dinner there is mac 'n' cheese and chicken nuggets- make it."

"I got it mom." Gianna rolled her eyes.

"Okay than." Bella hanged up the phone.

----------------------

"Bells, he's going to be okay." Alice assured her, hugging Bella softly. "I can feel it. It's just when he is going to wake up."

"Wait wake up?" Bella asked. "Why is no one telling me anything lately? I just want to know what the hell is going on and no is telling me it."

"The doctors will tell you." Rose promised her.

"Then how come you all know but won't tell me? I have a right to know about my husband." Bella demanded. She did have a right to know what the hell was going on. Her kids came first in her life, and if that had Edward in it then so be it.

"Actually Bella, you are separated right now and all." Alice pointed out. "I know you still love him, you both still love each other- its true. Everyone can see it. If you two stop being so dumb, like in high school."

"We never did finish high school." Rose laughed.

"Yeah well we have a good life."

"Oh stop changing the subject Rose. You always suck at that." Bella smiled. "Now are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Is there a Mrs. Bella Cullen?" The doctor said walking into the waiting room.

"I'm her." Bella said.

"Is there anyway I can speak with you in private?" Again, the doctor said, with a small sad smile across his face.

"Sure." Whipping the tears falling from her eyes, Bella stood up and walked over to him. "How is he?"

"Well, actually he is doing pretty fine for the accident that happened."

"Wait what?" Bella said. "So he's perfectly fine?"

"I didn't say that." The doctor said. "I'm saying for the car accident he was in he is doing pretty good. He probably should be dead right now. We managed to stop the internal bleeding, and put a pump in his brain to drain the fluids that are around it. His lung collapsed but we fixed that also. But during the surgery something happened, and he fell in to a coma. We think that it's the way for his brain to fix itself. I'm not sure when he is going to wake up, it's going to be when he wants too."

"Oh god." Bella said. Her world was spinning out of control. Everything just went black.

--------------------------

"Mommy," Brandon begged slapping Bella's hand trying to wake her up.

"Brandon you tried that twenty times already. We need to just leave her alone."

"But Mommy's going to wake up sometime." Brandon said crying a little. "I know it,"

"Duh she will, stupid." Julia stated. "She only fainted nothing else."

"Yeah because of the whole Dad thing." Gianna said.

"What dad thing?" Brandon asked questioning what his sisters were talking about.

"My babies?" Bella struggled to say.

"Mommy!" Brandon yelled throwing his arms around Bella, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Brandon, I'm sorry." Bella cried.

"Mom you had nothing to do with dad and the accident." Gianna pointed out. "Dad's the idiot to drink and drive."

"But mommy drinks while she drives," Brandon pointed out.

"Honey, that's different okay?"

"Mom are you okay?" Julia asked looking at her mom's face for some kind of answer.

"Yeah I am." Bella smiled. "Go get your Aunts and Uncles for me Gi, I need to talk to them."

"Got it." Gianna smiled.

----------------

"Bell I don't think it's the best idea to go see him right now." Jasper said. "He doesn't look to nice."

"I need to see him Jazz, please just let me go. I won't faint or anything." Bella assured them. Everyone standing around the bed that Bella was resting on in the hospital. They kids are back at the house with a babysitter.

"Only if you really want to." Emmett said pulling over the wheel chair for her.

"Bells don't do this. You need to rest." Alice said.

"That's why she's using the wheel chair pixie girl.' Emmett laughed.

"Don't call me a pixie Emmett."

"Em shut up, Ali ignore him." Rose said placing a hand on her growing stomach. Compared to her last two pregnancies she is a lot bigger. Alice assured her it was normal, but she thinks it's otherwise. To Rose, she thinks she looks like Alice did when she was pregnant with the twins.

"This can not be happening to me." Bella thought being pushed into the room. "This can not be how my life turns out to be."

-----------------------

Okay,

So that is how I plan to end this story and start the next one.

You all may hate me.

I know that's true.

But I like how now I have a way for the sequel. 

Remember that on is called Stay, I Miss You. 

Enjoy!

THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. I'M ON MY IPOD SO I CAN'T DO PERSONAL REPLIES! SORRY!


	20. AN!

**Author's Note!**

**Hey Party Peeps.  
I'm writting this to tell you the sequel is up.  
It's called Stay, I Miss You  
Hope you like it!**

**-Denver : )**


End file.
